Infinitamente
by Ola-chan
Summary: Como sería la vida matrimonial de Levi y Eren Ackerman en un mundo lleno de alfas y omegas. —Dime ¿Qué se siente ser el esposo del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad? —Se siente como...una detención en el despacho de tu maestro de cálculo, el que te obliga a hacer cosas indecentes para no reprobar. Pero no sentía lo mismo a los doce años, cuando me casé con él. RIREN- omegaverse- AU
1. Las casualidades no existen

**Fanny me pidió esto para su cumpleaños.**

**Y también se los dedico a todas ustedes. Viva el riren**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**TIPO: Riren/Romance/Familia/omegaverse/Mikasa-omega/Drama/Mensaje oculto  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las razas humanas se dividen en tres tipos:

**ALFA:** Es la raza dominante, son los primeros en ocupar cargos importantes y de gran valor. Pueden ser mujeres alfa u hombres alfa. Tienden a ser sobreprotectores con su pareja y su familia, todos sus sentidos están muy desarrollados y hasta ahora son los "más fuertes" y "más aptos" para servir al gobierno. Pueden resultar agresivos cuando se les provoca. Son vengativos.

1.-Cada alfa que haya nacido con ese gen, sin importar su procedencia, tiene todos los beneficios posibles que le puede permitir su estatus. Y así también tiene la obligación de buscar a la pareja que crea más adecuada para marcarlo de por vida.

2.-Tienen prohibido sostener relaciones con betas, para así mantener la línea pura de la raza.

3.-La monogamia es la primera ley que rige sobre ellos, luego de marcar a un omega deben proteger su vida, de lo contrario (en caso de que el omega muera) no podrán buscar otra pareja hasta el día de su muerte.

4.-Existe un límite de edad para conseguir pareja o el gobierno se encargara de darles una.

Esta última ley fue impuesta por una pequeña comitiva de omegas, que aprovechando el poder social de sus parejas dominantes decidieron tener voz y voto en algunas decisiones de suma importancia.

Sucedió a causa de la casi extinción de esta raza, porque a algunos Alfa no les agrado la idea de tener una pareja _"para toda la vida"_ así que prefirieron no buscarla y para proteger la especie y el orgullo de los omega se decretó la cuarta ley. El límite de edad es veintitrés años.

**BETA**: La mayoría de la población,no posee ningún rasgo especial y pasa desapercibido por su falta de parte de la población y están libres de la mayoría de las leyes. Excepto una: tienen prohibido emparejarse con algún alfa u omega.

Se consideran libres, pueden trabajar en cualquier trabajo que deseen y casarse cuantas veces quieran.

No están sometidos bajo el poder de su pareja y si gustan pueden separarse de la misma.

**OMEGA: **Tienen la capacidad de procrear ya sean hombres o mujeres, son la raza más débil y la que menos voto tiene. Su único deber en la vida es mantenerse en buenas condiciones físicas hasta que su alfa los encuentre, no pueden buscar pareja por sí mismos, cuando un alfa decide emparejarse con uno de ellos debe responder sumisamente y aceptartodas las condiciones impuestas por su futura pareja.

Son complacientes y siempre están en busca de protección, su periodo de celo puede variar en algunas ocasiones.

El gobierno los dota de un trabajo adaptado a sus condiciones físicas o les asigna una renta mensual para su supervivencia hasta que sea reclamado por algún alfa.

Mientras mayor sea el número de crías, más derechos gana delante de la sociedad.

No son considerados como personas completas hasta obtener la marca de propiedad por su pareja.

* * *

**-En este mundo el amor es una ilusión de la infancia y la entrega una cuestión de supervivencia-**

* * *

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Las casualidades no existen**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Hoy es un día importante.

La mayor parte de las familias con hijos omega estuvieron esperando este momento, de la misma forma como estuvieron esperando el nacimiento del rey alfa o el anuncio de boda del comandante de la división más importante del país.

Alas de la libertad, quienes se encargan de poner en orden la pequeña sociedad regida por el rey.

Hoy es el cumpleaños número veintitrés del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y capitán de la legión de reconocimiento. Se le conoce como Levi Rivaille. Un alfa único en su especie, dicen que tiene una dote millonaria, el mejor puesto del gobierno, futuro sucesor del líder de la legión, bastante atractivo y lo mejor de todo:

No tiene pareja.

Varios omega con aires de buscar un futuro mejor trataron de ser la pareja de este hombre, luego de vanos intentos pueden decir algo. A Rivaille no le gustan los omega fastidiosos o aquellos omega que quieres ser los próximos jefes de pueblo.

Hoy es un día importante.

Porque el mismo rey en persona a mandado la carta de advertencia a su casa.

Con el plazo de una semana o el mismo se encargara de entregarle a su hija, una bella omega por cierto, y convertirlo en su nuero.

La respuesta fue la misma de siempre.

—Estoy buscando, dile que no me joda la vida —diciendo eso volvió a sentarse junto a sus subordinados que le habían preparado una especie de fiesta en el cuartel general.

—Feliz cumpleaños —anuncio Erwin dando comienzo a la celebración— no sabes cuánto espere este momento para ver tu cara.

—Próxima parada, tu boda —interrumpió su amiga Hanji, comandante segundo al mando y una alfa casada.

—Deja de arruinar mi día —bufó Levi al ver los globos y adornos holográficos en tercera dimensión que colgaban del techo— solo quiero irme a casa y descansar.

—Tienes una semana, es tu ultimátum —le advirtió Hanji— deberías ser como yo, me case apenas fui mayor de edad.

—Pero tu omega no es alguna chiquilla decidida a ganar algún tipo de nivel social a costa tuya —miró de reojo la mesa más cercana donde Sasha no hacía más que engullir todo lo que encontraba sin importarle el costoso vestido que le habían comprado para la ocasión— ella solo tiene hambre, y no parece importarle mucho lo que opines al respecto.

—Que esperabas, vivió toda su vida en un orfanato y sabes que la renta de los omega no alcanza para nada.

—Te casaste por lástima

—No, solo lo supe —protestó Hanji— cuando ves a tu pareja, solo lo sabes. Es algo más fuerte que tu instinto, podrías llamarlo amor.

—El amor no existe, es solo un cuento para niños betas

—Pero funciona —llamó a Sasha para que se no se aleje demasiado y continuo hablando— ¿tú qué opinas Erwin?

—No lo sé —respondió el comandante— ya sabes que mi esposa es una de esas activistas que crearon la ley cuatro, me quiere y yo la quiero. Nos entendemos perfectamente.

Cuando terminaron de conversar el pastel llego a la mesa central y Levi tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para no arrancarse los tímpanos en el momento cuando comenzaron a cantar un feliz cumpleaños y feliz futura boda, todo a pedido de Hanji.

Y los segundos pasaron lentamente, avanzando sin detenerse y encarándole que cada minuto era un tiempo perdido y si no hacía algo al respecto un buen día despertaría a lado de la omega más caprichosa del mundo y tendría que llamar suegro a un rey que solo pensaba en tener más hijos.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—Estos son bonitos —señalo Petra hacia la vitrina donde dormían dos aros perfectamente labrados— a cualquier omega le gustaría.

—Demasiado cursis —observó el pelinegro a comprobar que dentro de cada uno había una inscripción que decía "_toda la vida"_. Como si no bastara con saberlo cada mañana al encontrarse con otro cuerpo extraño y sudoroso a tu lado.

Porque eso es lo que más odiaba el pelinegro.

Dormir con alguien extraño, sentir el calor de otra persona y el mal aliento de esa misma persona cada mañana por el resto de su vida.

—Señor —la ojimiel puso los ojos en blanco— me trajo aquí para que le ayudara, sé que no le importa. Entonces solo compre uno y ya.

Levi quizo burlarse de la ojimiel. ¿Dónde demonios estaba para no haberla visto antes? A veces quería retroceder el tiempo y haber reclamado a esa mujer como suya, si así hubiera sido no tendría que estar recibiendo cartas de padres que querían presentarle a su hija o hijo omega.

Pero la realidad es cruel y te abofetea en el momento menos pensado.

Petra era la esposa de Auruo y su secretaria personal. Era la mujer de otro, ya estaba marcada por otro.

—Quiero estos —pidió sacando la tarjeta del saco— y colóquelos en una caja pequeña, cuadrada.

Definitivamente no dudaba que Petra tuviera mal aliento en las mañanas como todos los mortales del mundo, pero al menos era una omega tranquila y paciente con la que vivir en armonía era algo casi sagrado.

—Bien, ahora solo nos queda buscar una pareja adecuada —Petra hojeo la enorme lista de candidatos— ¿dígame capitán? Prefiere a los hombres o a las mujeres.

—Mujeres.

La verdad le horrorizaba tener que hacerlo con un hombre, sería como violarlo.

—Debemos asistir a setenta y dos reuniones, ¿prefiere a las ricas o de nivel medio?

—Nivel medio.

—¿Mayores o menores?

—Menores.

Estaban sentados en una oficina cerrada, en medio de las cartas que los padres de los omega decidieron enviarle por su cumpleaños.

—Serán veinte reuniones.

—Muéstrame las fotos.

La ojimiel le pasó las tarjetas con la foto de familia de cada una.

No le gustó nada, si la primera se pintaba mucho, la segunda tenía un gusto horrendo con el color, y la tercera tenía los ojos sucios por el poder.

Pero hubo alguien que le llamo la atención.

Una pelinegra mitad asiática que parecía querer estar en otra parte y no ahí sentada en un sofá en medio de sus padres.

—¿Quien envió esto?

—La familia Jaeger, nivel medio. El padre es un alfa y la omega es una mujer. Tienen dos hijos, ambos omegas.

—Deacuerdo —afirmó Levi sin dejar de mirar los ojos de esa muchacha—creo que es ella.

—Señor quisiera preguntarle algo. ¿No siente nada cuando tienen que escoger a su omega como si estuviera comprando algún animal por catálogo?

—¿Qué? —por un momento pudo ver un brillo de rebelión en los ojos de Petra

—No, nada —ese brillo se extinguió y ella se puso de pie para guardar cada carta en su lugar— vengo de una familia pobre, todas mis hermanas fueron escogidas de la misma forma —comenzó a contar a medida que iba recogiendo cada papel— la mayor era golpeada continuamente. A veces temía que me sucediera lo mismo hasta que Auruo me encontró, luego le prometió a papá que nunca me haría daño.

—Yo nunca golpearía a mi omega —respondió el pelinegro .

—Todos dicen eso, pero no te dejan levantar la cabeza cuando estás a su lado, siempre detrás, siempre agachada.

—Sé que Auruo nunca te haría daño.

—No estoy diciendo nada, y es cierto, el moriría por mí. Pero a veces me despierto a medianoche soñando con el destino de mis hermanas y preguntándome donde estaría su él no me hubiera conocido.

—¿Cuántos hijos tienes Petra?

La ojimiel se sonrojo.

—Ninguno, planeamos tener uno el año que viene

—Felicidades.

Bajó la cabeza observando el rostro de esa omega a quien quería como esposa, ¿sería como Petra? ¿Tendría los mismos temores escondidos detrás de una máscara de felicidad?

Habría que averiguarlo.

—Cancela todas mis reuniones —ordeno el pelinegro— dile a Erd que prepare el coche. Tengo una cita.

—¡Si, señor! —dijo Petra con grandes ánimos de que su jefe por fin se haya decidido.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Se quitó el uniforme de la legión, si quería ir a ese barrio tendría que pasar desapercibido.

Todavía recordaba la última vez que visito un local, la gente se amontono a su alrededor y casi lo devoran vivo.

Ya dentro del auto solo pudo pensar en esa chica, su futura esposa.

_¿No siente nada cuando tienen que escoger a su omega como si estuviera comprando algún animal por catálogo? _las palabras de Petra resonaron en sus oídos como si fuera algún tipo de condena.

—Gunter —le tocó el hombro a su subordinado— detén el auto, es aquí.

Era una casa hogareña, blanca y con el techo lleno de tejas.

—...usted —el alfa que le abrió la puerta se quedo callado hasta que su esposa salió a recibirlo como se merecía.

—Ella debe de estar en su cuarto. —dijo la omega—¡Mikasa! ¡Cámbiate, el señor Rivaille acaba de llegar!

"_Mikasa_", Levi se deleitó con el nombre.

Y lo supo.

Era ella.

—¿Quiere algo de tomar?—ofreció Carla cuando se sentaron

—Carla, déjalo no lo molestes —se quejó el señor Grisha

El esposo que se deja domar por la omega. Eso es lo que hace el amor, ese mito de los betas. Cuando un alfa se deja llevar por el amor se convierte en el sumiso, en la mascota

—Té negro.

—Enseguida.

—No creí que nos eligiera —dijo Grisha acomodándose las gafas con prudencia.

Un alfa sumiso y pesimista

—y ¿porque no?

—Ya lo sabe...no somos tan ricos.

—Si se trata de un omega el dinero no importa, no tiene por qué serlo.

—Ella es una chica muy dulce, algo impulsiva pero en el fondo va a gustarle.

Antes de poder decir algo más alguien rompió un cristal seguido de un grito proveniente de la habitación de arriba y de la cocina.

—"¡Eren!"

—Es mi hijo menor —se disculpó Grisha— un omega algo problemático —se levantó deteniéndose al ver como Carla y Mikasa corrían hacia el jardín posterior para acudir en su socorro.

—Es un niño mimado —murmuro Levi— tanto escándalo por eso.

Entonces lo sintió.

Un dulce olor lo atrajo, ese dulce olor como la crema fundida, leche con azúcar, copos de nieve...canela...

—Lo siento, su madre es sobreprotectora con él ¿está bien? —las palabras de Grisha hacían eco en su cabeza

Tan delicioso...tan fino...ese olor...

Levi se sujetó del bore de su silla para no perder la cordura. Si esa muchacha tenía ese aroma de los dioses no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

—Tengo que irme —anunció— volveré mañana, ahora no...

Y el olor volvió con más fuerza, como una mano invisible que le acariciaba la mejilla atrayéndolo hacia el jardín

"_ven", "ven por mí", "ven"_

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y el otro alfa afiló la mirada tratado de descifrar que rayos le pasaba a ese capitán, olfateo con cuidado dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Ese no era el olor de Mikasa, ni de su esposa.

—Que chico tan precoz, entrar en celo a esa edad —bufó Grisha, consiente de que su título de doctor le daba la autoridad como para burlase de su hijo— ¿no lo cree?

Consciente de que Levi solo venia por su hija, solo estaba interesado en omegas mujeres.

El azabache cerró los ojos inspirando el aroma para poder embriagase con el, no quería parecer un subnormal pero algo lo levantó y fue rápidamente hacia la parte posterior de laca casa dejando que sus fosas nasales se drogaran con esa fragancia.

La omega de Grisha estaba de rodillas tratando de calmar a un niño de más o menos doce años que sollozaba sin entender porque su cuerpo estaba tan caliente o porque le dolía tanto.

A su lado, la pelinegra de la bufanda roja acariciaba su cabello castaño transmitiéndole algo de consuelo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Levi aparto a las dos mujeres dejándolas caer dentro de la sala y cerrando la puerta del jardín con fuerza para que nadie lo moleste.

Por primera vez le dio las gracias mentalmente a Hanji, ella obligaba a los soldados de la legión a cargar con algunos represores para el celo, ya sean alfas u omegas.

—Abre la boca —le susurró el pelinegro levantándolo del pasto.

Eren obedeció sin poder verlo a causa de los ojos llorosos que tenía.

Ese fue su primer inhibidor, una pastilla rosa puesta en el borde de su lengua que le calmo el celo.

Sus mejillas volvieron a la normalidad y todo el temblor de su cuerpo se detuvo. Entonces abrió los ojos para ver al hombre que lo estaba ayudando.

—¡El capitán Levi! —por un momento al ojiverde se le olvido la historia de biología donde la maestra les contaba que era el celo y lo peligroso que podría ser al es estar así delante de un alfa no deseado.

—¿Me conoces? —jadeó el pelinegro sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del menor.

Carla y Mikasa golpeaban la puerta de vidrio con violencia para que alguien les abriera.

—NO PUEDE SER ¡el capitán de la legión de reconocimiento-Alas de la libertad esta en mi casa! —gritó Eren con toda la inocencia de su edad— ¡y me está tocando! —levanto una de sus brazos para sujetar la mano del mayor— por favor... POR FAVOR —se apartó haciendo una reverencia exagerada— ¡POR FAVOR DEME SU AUTOGRAFO!

—¿Tan fácilmente olvidas tu celo? —le preguntó Levi olvidando el mismo que estaba hablando con un niño

—U-usted es más importante.

Un niño puro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo admiro y algún día quiero ser como usted. Es mi héroe.

Un niño omega puro y lindo.

—Increíble —murmuro Levi esta vez arrodillándose para estar a la altura del niño— casi no puedo controlar mi instinto, eres tan... —olfateó toda la extensión del cuello del menor y sin querer decidió lamer aquella hermosa piel— delicioso.

Carla se lastimó la mano antes de que Grisha pudiera detenerla, Mikasa en cambio no dejaba de darle patadas a la puerta.

—..¡ahh! —Eren emitió un chillido de placer sujetándose con fuerza de los hombros del capitán.

—¿Te gusta?

—Si es usted, me gusta.

"_Es solo un niño maldito pedófilo_!" Se dijo a si mismodándose cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, sus manos habían viajado velozmente hasta los bracitos y pecho del ojiverde. _"detente Levi Rivaille"_

Volvió a ponerse de pie asustándose de sus bajos instintos.

Tenía que irse de ahí, tenía que correr hasta el auto que lo esperaba.

—¡Su autógrafo! —rogó Eren negándose a soltarlo— usted lo prometió

_Pero a veces me despierto a medianoche soñando con el destino de mis hermanas y preguntándome donde estaría su él no me hubiera conocido._

El destino de ese niño podría ser ese.

Sintió como su sangre hervía en cada una de sus venas solo con pensar que otro alfa algún día reclamaría a ese niño como suyo, le haría el amor cada noche, lo haría gritar de placer...y de dolor, lo golpearían, lo obligarían a tener varios hijos.

No.

Su instinto continuaba inerte, no quería reclamar al pequeño omega, pero una parte de él hervía de rabia.

"_Se llama amor, Levi."_

Apretó los puños hasta sentir como sus uñas perfectamente recortadas dejaban una marca de media luna en su palma.

—Eren ¿cierto? —le preguntó con desgano.

Lo que estaba por hacer era una locura.

"_Lo que estas sintiendo es amor…y acaba de superar a tu instinto" _

Y quizá ese mito de los betas, ese cuento para dormir, era cierto.

—¡Conoce mi nombre! Genial, cuando cuente le cuente esto a Jean va a ponerse celoso.

—¿Quién es Jean?

—Un amigo alfa con cara de caballo.

Levi se imaginó a una especie de hibrido con la quijada de un equino y sintió cierta repulsión.

—¿te gusta?

—No —el ojiverde hizo una mueca.

—Y yo Eren ¿yo te gusto?

—¿Gustar? No lo sé...usted es mi héroe, yo lo amaría toda mi vida.

Toda...su...vida...

—Eren ¿te gustaría conocer la legión?

Primero debería tentarlo, luego decirle la verdad.

—¡La legión! —al niño casi le da un mini infarto.

—Eren, eres especial

—Nunca me habían dicho eso, solo mamá. La mayoría dice que yo nunca hare algo grandioso porque soy omega.

Muy cierto, y si se quedaba con el seria extraordinariamente cierto.

Un omega soñando con ser mejor que su alfa.

Talvez, talvez lo dejaría.

—Eren ¿y si te pido que te cases conmigo? —manoseó los brazos del menor consiente de que a este paso podría tomarlo allí mismo, sobre el pasto, delante de sus horrorizados padres.

—Sería el más grande honor señor Levi

Quizá era un niño que no sabía lo que hacía, pero cuando creciera talvez se revelará contra su destino. Pero entre un alfa violento y el Levi, creyó que Eren lo escogería mil veces a él.

Y estaba en lo correcto.

—Vendré por ti en la mañana, prepárate.

Junto todo el autocontrol para separarse el niño, puso la cajita donde guardaba los anillos que compró esa mañana junto con Petra sabiendo que si trataba de colocarle uno a Eren le quedaría grande.

Tan grande como el puesto que pensaba darle.

El esposo del alfa más importante del reino.

—¡Que le hiciste a mi hijo! —Carla se lanzó sobre el apenas la dolida puerta se abrió

Levi por su parte, ignoro olímpicamente a la omega y a la chica que había elegido de su catálogo. Simplemente se dirigió directamente hacia la cabeza de esa familia.

—Señor Grisha, no espero su aprobación. Como un alfa de rango alto tengo la autorización para reclamar a mi omega. Escogí a su hijo Eren y mañana vendré por él.

Levi esperaba que un rayo lo partiera en dos, o alguna señal les hiciera saber que estaba rompiendo las reglas establecidas desde el comienzo del mundo, pero o sucedió nada.

—Es solo un niño, no puede ser su omega…

—Se equivoca, ese niño es **MI** omega. Y estoy dispuesto a pelear por él.

De esa forma, comenzó esta historia.

Cuando un niño omega cumple su sueño de poder estar tan cerca de su héroe, de su ídolo. Sin darse cuenta que eso le traería muchos problemas.

Y el primero de todos era que Eren no había pensado que esa boda lo separaría de su familia a tan corta edad. Ni la falta de paciencia que podría tener su alfa o las miles de obligaciones que cumpliría desde ahora antes de ser marcado.

Y mucho menos, la pequeña e insignificante mentira que desencadenó todos los eventos que marcarían su vida para siempre.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Mírame**

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la _ lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo...soporta.

* * *

**Lo lamento (?) aquí no habrán shotas :v7**

** Erencito crecerá rápido. Este capítulo tiene un mensaje secreto que girará en torno a la trama.**

**Me encanta deformar las reglas omegaverse para volverlas crueles y oscuras. **


	2. Mírame

Casarse con alguien es lo más difícil del mundo.

Incluso para Levi, un alfa de clase alta, lograr obtener el permiso para poder desposar a un menor de edad y alejarlo de su familia era algo complicado.

En especial al ser el centro de las miradas de esas activistas omega, aun si la líder era la esposa de Erwin, no podría pedir un trato preferencial sin tener que pasar por alto a la junta omega.

"_Los alfa son malvados" _

"_a la mayoría no le importa si estamos en celo o no, solo quieren demostrar su autoridad siendo agresivos" _

Si escuchaba de nuevo esa voz tan molesta de seguro reñiría con ella otra vez, la esposa de Erwin era todo un caso.

—Necesito que el notario y mi abogado tengan listos los papeles para esta tarde —le dijo a la secretaria de la comitiva alfa— no quiero que los periodistas se enteren, es una ceremonia privada.

La secretaria le concedió el permiso fácilmente, para ella todos los de su raza tenían prioridad para algunas cosas y en especial si se trataba de conseguir pareja.

Después de eso, Levi se tomó el día libre para remodelar el apartamento donde vivía. La cama y algunos muebles que usaba en su soltería desaparecieron de sus lugares dando paso una cama matrimonial con dosel y cortinas color crema al estilo victoriano.

A diferencia de lo que le había recomendado Hanji, no remodelo las paredes. Después de todo cuando nacieran sus primeros hijos planeaba mudarse a una casa más grande.

Por cierto...¿Qué año cursaba Eren en la escuela?

Debió de haberlo preguntado, si tenía doce entonces le quedaban dos años por entrar a la secundaria.

De ser así... ¿tendría que ser el quien lleve a Eren a la escuela? ¿Ayudarlo con las tareas? ¿Enseñarle a cocinar?

Lanzó la almohada de plumas sobre las sábanas chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

Nunca debió de haberse dejado llevar por su corazón, todo era una mierda. ¿Cuántas veces no se lo habían repetido?

_El instinto, Levi. Tu instinto te salvará. El instinto es tu vida. _

¿Acaso lo que menos deseaba no era eso, un omega inútil?

El sonido de su celular interrumpió su monologo interior, eran Petra y Auruo quienes actuarían como testigos en el matrimonio. EL mensaje decía que todo estaba listo y debía de ir a casa de los Jaeger lo más pronto posible.

—...esto está mal —dijo en voz alta cuando terminó de ponerse la camisa limpia y los pantalones, cuando volteó para ver su cuerpo en el espejo, suspiró con resignación.

No importaba.

La decisión ya estaba hecha. Aun si tenía que criar al mocoso otra vez lo haría una y mil veces

Toda la vida.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Mírame**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

En casa de los Jaeger, en cambio, todo fue una tragedia desde que Grisha acepto aquella locura.

Le costó trabajo convencer a su esposa, pero lo logró.

Le costó trabajo consolar a Mikasa, pero luego de hablarle paternalmente y recordarle todo lo que ella debía a su familia desde que la adoptaron la tuvo lista para que sea la madrina de boda para el día siguiente.

Además de consolarla con las palabras mágicas **"Levi no es tu destinado"**

Luego solo le quedaba su hijo, primero le preguntó si tenía una mínima idea de lo que acababa de conceder. Pero el ojiverde se limitó a mostrarle la cajita con los anillos que "el señor Levi" le había regalado con la promesa de que si los aceptaba lo llevaría conocer la legión.

—Eren, creo que es tiempo de que lo sepas —su padre le frotó el cabello— pronto te convertirás en un Ackerman y tu madre acepto esto con la única condición de que Levi no te marcaria hasta que tu desarrollo omega este completo. Carla y yo lamentamos no haberte enseñado correctamente los deberes de una esposa en el hogar, pero Levi se comprometió a enseñarte el mismo.

—Tienes que ser bueno con él —sollozó su madre— a principio querrá que seas perfecto, pero así son todos los alfas. No trates de hacerlo enojar y compórtate como un buen niño —dijo mientras sacaba toda su ropa del armario para guardarla en una maleta de viaje— no dejes que se sienta insatisfecho contigo, no olvides tomar tus inhibidores, cuando seas mayor tendrás que complacerlo en todo, recuerda que la mayor vergüenza para un omega es desobedecer a su alfa

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto Eren desde su cama, movía sus pies en el aire sintiéndose pequeño sobre las cobijas con dibujos de aviones.

—Porque esa es nuestra naturaleza —contestó la castaña— si fuera por mí no te dejaría ir, pero ya sabes —terminó de empacar las cosas de su hijo— ese capitán es de mayor status social, y si te pidió como su pareja tu deber es entregarte.

—El señor Levi es bueno, es un gran hombre y quiero ser como el cuándo sea grande

—No lo llames señor Levi —cuestionó Carla—debes decirle esposo o Levi, pero delante de todos preséntalo como tú alfa. El será el padre de tus hijos

—No quiero tener bebés, Jean no los tendrá

—Porque tu amigo es un alfa.

—¡Pero yo soy mejor que él en deportes! —insistió Eren saltando de su cama hasta pegarse en las faldas de su madre

—Sobre eso —Carla abrazó a su hijo— nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no eres especial. Ni siquiera tu alfa tiene derecho a decírtelo, y si te lo dice... no se lo reproches. Así que —le pellizco la mejilla— prométeme que no harás nada tonto. Promételo

—Te lo prometo mamá.

—Carla, es suficiente —Grisha los interrumpió— debemos salir, todos están aquí —se llevó la maleta y a Eren dejando sola a la castaña— créeme que pensaran mal de ti si no bajas —la consoló.

Ella fue a lavarse la cara y ponerse algo bonito para la ocasión.

Poda escuchar los susurros bajos y algunas exclamaciones desde su dormitorio y su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió el motor de un auto acercándose hasta el garaje de la casa.

Era él.

—Pero...es solo un niño —observó Petra al ver a Eren entrando a la sala junto con su padre— ¿esto no es una broma?

—Las manías del capitán —respondió su esposo.

La madre del ojiverde bajó los escalones y saludo al notario y a los dos testigos dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la p puerta de entrada.

Levi ni siquiera tuvo que tocar, la omega de ese doctor lo recibió con amabilidad. A pesar del tenue maquillaje podía notar sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y alguna que otra mueca de tristeza.

Poco después Mikasa hizo su aparición con un vestido primaveral que resaltaba sus dieciséis años, dieron comienzo a la ceremonia donde Levi le pidió los anillos a Eren y le dijo que le pusiera uno en la mano.

El ojiverde lo hizo pero cuando le presentó al suya, Levi frunció el ceño.

—Tu dedo es muy pequeño —le dijo— voy a poner esto —le mostró el anillo— en un colgante y lo llevaras contigo hasta que puedas usarlo

—Si señ... Si Levi

Firmaron el acta de matrimonio, Levi le dió un breve beso delante de los nerviosos presentes y finalmente brindaron con champan.

—Despídete —ordenó el pelinegro tomando la maleta e Eren en una de sus manos para levarla hasta el auto.

—Adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós Mikasa —quizo agregar un _"los veré cuando acabe de visitar la legión"_ pero no lo considero prudente. S

olo se dejó llevar por la posesiva mano del capitán hasta el coche, se sentó en el fino asiento de cuero y se abstuvo de preguntarle cosas a Levi porque aprecia molesto o cansado o las dos cosas. No quería provocarlo, la primera vez que vio el ceño fruncido de ese hombre le habían dado escalofríos.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —preguntó cuándo se detuvieron frente al edifico mayor.

—Está el décimo piso, el balcón blanco con macetas.

—¿Voy a pasar la noche aquí?

—Deja de hacer preguntas Eren.

El ojiverde cerró la boca al ingresar, Levi le enseñó el funcionamiento del ascensor de manera práctica y simplista, cruzaron un breve pasillo y el pelinegro sacó las llaves de su pantalón para abrió la puerta.

—Bienvenido Eren —se limitó a decir para presentarle su nuevo hogar, los muebles, la lámpara del techo, la mesa de cristal, absolutamente todo parecía más reluciente. Como una casa de juguete nueva.

Las primeras dos horas lo dejó explorar todos los rincones de la casa, luego lo llevó al dormitorio dejándolo escoger el lado de la cama donde quería dormir.

Eren escogió el lado izquierdo porque estaba más cerca del balcón y podía ver las estrellas.

—Desempaca tus cosas y quiero que dobles tu ropa y la pongas en esas gavetas —indicó— mi oficina está en la segunda puerta, puedes dejar tus materiales de la escuela en el escritorio que te compre.

—¿Tengo que doblar mi ropa yo solo?

—¿Acaso quiere que lo hago por ti?

Eren negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a luchar entre montones de camisetas y pantalones mientras Levi se desvestía espiándolo de vez en cuando.

Ingresó a la ducha para poder relajarse un poco, esta iba a ser la primera vez que dormiría con su omega.

Cuando salió con la toalla en la cintura y el cabello mojado, Eren estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre la cama.

Al menos su ropa estaba más o menos ordenada dentro de los cajones.

El pelinegro terminó de secarse y se puso el pijama de abajo, acostumbraba a dormir sin camisa, para entrar dentro de la cama arrastrado consigo el cuerpo del pequeño ojiverde y taparlo adecuadamente para que no se resfriara. Sintió la pequeñas manos del menor explorando su pecho y su respiración se detuvo, entonces le pidió perdón a sus padres y acercó sus labios a los de Eren para besar esa diminuta boca con un hambre feroz.

Insertó su lengua siendo recibido inmediatamente y comenzó a jugar lentamente hasta arrancarle un gemido entre sueños al ojiverde, quería morder esos carnosos labios, quería succionarlos...

"_Todo a su tiempo Levi"_ le dijo su conciencia deteniéndolo justo en el momento cuando estaba a punto de tocarle la entrepierna.

Con agilidad se libró del abrazo de Eren y le dio la espalda aliviando allí mismo esa erección que ya comenzaba a dolerle y quería obligarlo a aliviarse con ese cuerpo tan frágil.

Al día siguiente le enseñó a preparar un desayuno decente y en eso perdieron tres horas hasta que por fin Eren pudo freír un huevo sin quemar la satén

—Te pareces a mi cuando era pequeño —mencionó el pelinegro sentándose en la mesa— pero aprendes rápido.

—Mamá me enseñó —le dijo el ojiverde acomodándose frente a él y preguntándose porque en esa mesa blanca solo habían dos sillas ¿acaso Levi no tenía mamá o papá?

—Te llevaré al cuartel general para presentarte con los demás, así cuando seas grande podrás visitarme sin ningún problema.

Eren sirvió el jugo y los panecillos acomodándolo todo en su lugar, al pelinegro eso le molestaba, no estaba casado con ese niño para obtener un esclavo. Pero no le dijo nada, solo le quitó la jarra de vidrio para servirse el mismo tratando de no sentirse culpable por la cara de tristeza que puso Eren.

Visitaron la legión cerca del mediodía, luego de almorzar en un restaurante done confundieron pensaron que el ojiverde era el hijo de Levi, para entonces el mal humor del pelinegro aumento un poco más de lo normal.

—Este es mi omega —dijo automáticamente al entrar a la central donde cada uno tenía su propio escritorio, el campo de entrenamiento estaba fuera— su nombre es Eren Ackerman, les pido que lo respeten como lo hacen conmigo.

Eso le bastó para cumplir su deber presentándolo frente a sus subordinados, olvido mostrarle las caballerizas a Eren, olvido mostrarle el campo, los autos digitales, las armas y el equipo tridimensional. Simplemente dijo que le dolía la cabeza y podrían ver todo algún día.

A Eren eso no le pareció muy agradable porque frunció las cejas de manera dramática e hizo un puchero de enojo todo el camino de regreso.

—¿Te sucede algo? —interrogó Levi cuando llegaron a casa

—Usted es un mentiroso

A Levi le dolió el "usted".

—No soy un mentiroso, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que conozcas la legión

—¡No le creo nada! —gritó el ojiverde cubriéndose los oídos de forma inmadura.

Eso le provocó un tic en al frente al mayor.

—Es de mala educación levantar la voz cuando alguien esta con dolor de cabeza

—¡No es cierto!

No iba a discutir con un niño, se acercó a su omega tratando de tocarle la cabeza y darle palmaditas como a un cachorro pero Eren lo aparto de un manotazo. Eso el calentó la sangre alfa, agarró el brazo del menor dándole a vuelta para verlo de frente.

Ambos estaban con el ceño fruncido, en una pelea de miradas sin retorno.

Las cejas de Eren y sus enormes ojos verdes lo hacían ver peligroso, pero la mirada asesina de Levi le causaría terror al mismo demonio.

—Deacuerdo, me rindo —Levi lo soltó

—Usted solo es un cobarde...

En un dos por tres Eren aterrizó en la cama con un furioso Levi sobre él.

—Retráctate —amenazó

—co-bar-de

—Estas pidiendo ser marcado Eren, no me provoques.

—Solo quiero irme a casa

—¿Qué?

—Estoy contando las horas para volver a casa.

—¿Qué mierda dices?

—¡Dije que quiero que esta excursión se acabe!

Levi lo entendió todo, seguramente Eren creía que el matrimonio era algo así como un contrato o que esa hoja que firmaron era un contrato para hacerse pasar por esposos un día y que él vaya a conocer la legión de reconociendo.

Ingenuo.

—Escúchame Eren, desde ayer tu eres mi omega.

—Lo sé, pero quiero volver a casa.

Algo estaba mal.

Cualquier omega, incluso un niño de pecho, habría reconocido la potestad de su pareja destinada y sería obediente.

—Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera, yo (como tu alfa) te reclamo y vienes a vivir conmigo (como mi omega), tu familia ya no es tu familia, eres un Ackerman, olvídate de los Jaeger. Olvídate de tu madre y tu padre.

Bien, estaba siendo un poquito cruel.

Pero eso era más o menos la realidad. Y le quedaba poco tiempo para que Eren pasara desapercibido ante la sociedad.

—No —entonces se dio cuenta que los ojos del castaño estaban cristalinos, a punto de desbordarse— ¡no! —se arrastró lejos de Levi y su dominio hasta llegar al balcón protegido por una especie de puerta transparente como el vidrio con unos barrotes dorados por donde se sujetó como si su vida dependiera de ellos—quiero ir a casa —lloró— ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Al principio el pelinegro planeó dejarlo con su berrinche todo el día pero una luz que venía desde abajo despertó su curiosidad.

Mierda, alguien estaba sacando fotos del niño omega que lloraba frente a su balcón y el como el rey de roma sentado en la cama matrimonial.

Si no hacía algo mañana mismo tendría a varios reporteros sobre él.

—Ven aquí —agarró al ojiverde de la cintura levantándolo en alto y sentándolo sobre sus piernas a la fuerza— esta es tu casa —trató de explicar

—¡NO!

—Solo cálmate —el niño comenzó a patalear como una lagartija.

—Eren...Eren...mírame, mírame —en un momento dado perdió el control— ¡MIRAME!

Su omega se quedó quieto temblando de miedo, ese grito contenía toda la furia de un alfa enojado y le había congelado las lágrimas.

...

—_Obediencia —dijo la maestra Nanaba, una rubia de cabello corto y bastante alta para ser una omega. _

—_Obediencia —repetían algunos alumnos de la clase _

—_Entrega._

—_Entrega —volvieron a repetir_

—_Amor._

—_Amor —el coro de voces infantiles se dejó escuchar, entre ellas la de Eren._

—_Los alfas no creen en el amor, dicen que es un mito de betas —caminó entre los alumnos— pero para los omegas —le acarició el cabello a Christa— como nosotros, es algo que nos mantiene con vida —miró a Jean— así que los que son alfas o betas en la clase no tiene que repetir estas tres leyes, solo les pido su atención._

— _Los alfas merecemos estar en otra clase —cuestionó Jean sintiéndose superior_

—_¿Quieres que deje de ser tu maestra?_

—_N-no.. —el ojimiel se dio cuenta de su error— usted es muy buena señorita Nanaba._

—_Gracias, ahora —miró entre sus alumnos— __Mina nos trajo un libro beta y va a leerlo._

_La pelinegra se levantó y comenzó la lectura _

— _El amor es paciente, es bondadoso...no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor...todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

—_Gracias Mina —dijo la maestra— Los omegas podemos sobrevivir de esa forma. Cuando vemos a nuestros hijos, cuando consolamos nuestro alfa, cuando respiramos. Más tarde hablare de alfas, ahora continuemos. Todos los omegas repitan: Obediencia..._

—_Obediencia..._

_Jean no tenía que repetir aquella frase tonta, ni Mina, ni los otros. Solo las personas como Eren. El ojiverde lo hacía solo para no quedar mal con la maestra per en el fondo se preguntaba algo que a veces no lo dejaba dormir por las noches._

_¿Por qué solo ellos deben creerlo, soportarlo y disculpar todo lo que hagan un montón de presumidos alfa? _

—_Amor..._

_Cuanta envidia. _

—_Entrega..._

_..._

—¡MIRAME! —el pelinegro apresó su barbilla, lucia peligroso como un león enojado. De pronto sintió como la respiración de ese niño se cortaba y su labio inferior temblaba disimuladamente. Entonces aflojo el agarre— lo siento Eren.

El ojiverde se apartó de un salto arrinconándose en la cabecera de la cama, quería ser invisible, pequeñito, diminuto, inalcanzable.

—Obediencia, amor, entrega —comenzó a repetir en voz tan baja que apenas era audible— obediencia...

—Eren —lo llamó el pelinegro sintiendo como la culpa le traspasaba el corazón, levantó la mano para poder tocar a su omega y consolarlo.

El menor emitió un chillido y cerró los ojos con fuerza no sin antes protegerse el rostro en espera del golpe que nunca vino.

— Obediencia, amor, entrega —esa era la oración de los omega. Lo que Nanaba les había enseñado desde el jardín de infantes.

—Esta es tu casa, visitaras a tus padres cuando quieras y te juro por mi vida que jamás te haría daño —le susurró Levi acercándose con calma para no asustarlo — no soy un dictador.

Lo era, en su pequeña mente infantil lo era. El Hitler sin bigote con el que se había casado podría romperle un brazo si se enojaba o matarlo a golpes u obligarlo comerse todas las verduras del palto solo para ver como sufría.

—Prefiero que seas tú —le dijo el ojiverde al sentir las manos protectoras que loa cogían en un abrazo lleno de perdón

—¿uh?

—Prefiero que seas tú quien sea mi alfa. No soportaría que otro extraño haga eso conmigo. Prefiero amarte a ti.

¿Amor?

Eso no existe, lo que existe es el instinto.

Aunque, Eren era un niño que no tenía idea del vacío de esas cuatro letras.

Pero le gustaba.

Con toda esa inocencia nada corrompería a su omega, solo él iba a ser el único que tenga la satisfacción de hacerlo algún día cuando estuviera listo.

—Está bien Eren, pero la próxima vez que me veas tan enojado no haga eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso, encogerte como si me tuvieras miedo.

—Deacuerdo.

—hora diem ¿Qué es todo eso de obediencia, amor y no sé qué más?

—Algo que la maestra Nanaba nos enseñó a decir, es la vida de los omega, lo que nos mantiene vivos.

El mayor lo volvió a cargar entre sus piernas y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Somos un equipo Eren, quiero que olvides ese algo ¿deacuerdo? —vio la cara de confusión de su pequeño esposo— no sé cómo sea la educación de un omega pero para mí, lo más importante es saber que eres feliz a mi lado.

Le limpió los restos de lágrimas que todavía manchaban el rostro inmaculado del ojiverde y besó sus labios heridos como si estuviera tocando una copa frágil.

Tener a un omega, no era exactamente como lo había imaginado en un principio.

Cuidar de él y desenredar la niebla de creencias antiguas que le inculcaron las personas iba a ser el trabajo más difícil.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Celo**

_Maldita sea, te amo._

* * *

Por fin acabe el capítulo de hoy.

Y ahora respondo algunas preguntas de

**¿Cuántos años tiene Mikasa y porque es la hermana de Eren? **

Tiene 16 años. Es hermana adoptada de Eren, sus padres eran una beta y un alfa y los asesinaron.

**¿Está interesada en Levi?**

Sí, es una omega después de todo y cualquiera estaría interesada en él. Además de que sabe que si se casa con Levi tendrá una alta posición en la sociedad.

**¿Está permitido casarse con un niño?**

No, las leyes lo prohíben. Porque los niños omega todavía no están lo suficientemente desarrollados como para soportar que un alfa "anude" dentro de ellos. Pero como Levi es uno de los alfas de nivel superior, puede evadir las leyes fácilmente.

**¿Levi tiene una semana para escoger o marcar pareja? **

Solo para escoger y casarse, si su omega fuera adulto podría marcarlo sin problemas pero como es solo un niño todavía no puede marcarlo.

**¿Si es marcar, entonces tiene sexo con Eren?**

Podría ser que por su instinto lo obligara a tratar de marcar a su omega, pero su sentido común le dice que no debe lastimarlo.

**Eren es muy inocente, ¿sabe que significa casarse?**

Los omega son educados respecto a ese tema desde niños, eso ya lo demostré en el capítulo cuando Eren recuerda a su maestra. Solo que se saltó algunas clases y por eso no puede meterse en la cabeza que ahora tiene que vivir con Levi y para Levi. Además ama demasiado a su madre y no le gustaría separarse de ella tan pronto.

**¿Sintió algo por Levi cuando lo vio, aparte de admiración?**

Al principio solo fue admiración, pero como alguien de su raza sabe que algún día pasaría. Y ¿Quién no quisiera casarse con Levi?

**¿A qué se debió su celo?**

Eren olió a Levi.

Cuando un alfa encuentra a su omega puede olerlo y cuando un omega encuentra a su alfa siente una desesperación por estar con él. Y como Eren era un niño esa desesperación disparo todas sus hormonas al máximo.

**¿Jean es de su edad? **

Sí, es su compañero de clase y un chico alfa.

Ojo, volveremos a verlo.

**¿Porque Sasha como pareja de Hanji?**

Y...¿por qué no? Al momento de buscar una pareja para ella, creí que Sasha sería la más adecuada.


	3. Celo

**Según mi historia, los alfa y omega tiene prohibido compra condones. Solo los beta los utilizan. Así ningún omega se negara a quedar embarazado.**

**Es una ley muy loca, jajaja si, lo sé.**

**Pero irán apareciendo a lo largo de la vida de Eren y todo parecerá ir en su contra.**

* * *

_Jadeaba dando saltitos sobre su entrepierna, ambos estaban desnudos y por la expresión agonizante del menor con esos ojos verdes a punto de brillar por las lágrimas que caían en silencio y su pequeña boca entreabierta se podía notar que lo estaba disfrutando mucho. _

—_Aguanta un poco más —le dijo el pelinegro enterrando los dedos en esas caderas infantiles, solo para ayudarlo a subir y bajar con más frenesí._

—_...l-levi...lev...¡levi!..m-me duele_

_El olor a celo le cegó la cordura. Ese dulce aroma se esparcía por toda la alcoba y chocaba entre sus cuerpos sudorosos y cansados por tanto ajetreo. _

—_Eres un buen chico —Levi intensificó el contacto moviéndose sugestivamente al sentir toda su hombría dentro del ojiverde— aguantan un poco más, Eren.. Ya ..._

—¡Levi! —esta vez no fue un gemido sino un reproche infantil.

Los jadeos cesaron y el mayor entreabrió los ojos para ver ese rostro censurado por la lujuria, pero en su lugar vio la cara enojada y nada sonrojada del menor.

—...¿qué?

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Celo**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—Levi, Levi —repitió apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y dándole leves golpes en el pecho para que se despertara— es tarde, llegare tarde a la escuela.

¿Escuela? ¿No estaban haciendo el amor en la cama?

Levi abrió los ojos terminando de despertarse por completo, buscó con la mirada la fina piel de su omega pero en su lugar se encontró con unos pantalones escolares y la camisa blanca bien puesta, todo estaba en su lugar y Eren no parecía estar participando del sueño húmedo del pelinegro.

No estaba chillando de placer como un gatito.

No estaba llamándolo por su nombre mientras cabalgaba sobre él.

—Si llego tarde a la escuela será tu culpa —susurró le menor.

Entonces Levi se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño muy pedófilo.

Apartó con cuidado al niño que seguía friccionándose en su entrepierna, pero no con malas intenciones sino con la inocencia de todo niño a esa edad, y lo puso en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó

—Son las nueve

—¡¿Y porque dejaste que durmiera tanto!? —al instante se mordió la lengua, no podía exigirle mucho a su omega. Trató de calmarse y respiro hondo para llenar sus pulmones con aire pero se quedó quieto olfateando de manera imperceptible aire dulzón que lo rodeaba— Eren ¿tomaste tus inhibidores?

—Si —el ojiverde le mostró el vaso de agua vacío— los tome en la mañana.

—No sirven —le reprochó el pelinegro— puedo oler tu apestoso aroma de celo. No iras así a la escuela.

—¡Levi!

—...tsch

—Usted es mi alfa, por eso puede reconocer mi olor —le explicó Eren— además si no voy perderé la oportunidad de ganar cinco estrellas y la maestra Nanaba no me dejara ir al campamento y...

—Está bien, deja de hablar —lo cortó el alfa— me duele la cabeza —se levantó de la cama ordenándole al menor que la dejara bien tendida para cuando saliera del baño luego de tomar una ducha. Eren le sacó la lengua cuando lo vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta y se dispuso a doblar las cobijas.

—Tiene una cicatriz en el pecho —murmuró para sí mismo mientras ponía las almohadas en su lugar— tiene un buen cuerpo, como los héroes de la televisión —recordó como se había despertado y salido sin hacer ruido, luego se subió sobre su alfa para tocar esa cicatriz que consideraba bonita. Entonces escuchó un gruñido de placer bastante bajito y volvió a frotarse donde estaba sentado.

La reacción había sido inmediata.

Seguramente los alfas también sentían algún ligero cosquilleo como cuando el entraba en celo y se tocaba ahí abajo.

—Te recogeré cuando tus clases terminen —Eren saltó por el susto, no supo en que momento el mayor ingreso al dormitorio ya vestido con el uniforme de la legión y las llaves del auto en una mano— ¿Por qué te asustas? —Eren se quedó callado— no importa. Toma esto, es un regalo —le entregó un celular— es tuyo, de ahora en adelante llámame cuando me necesites, y cuando seas más grande te daré tu propia tarjeta para que puedas ocuparte de las compras cuando vaya de viaje.

—Sí, gracias Levi.

—No te atrevas a perderlo —amenazó el mayor indicándole que saliera de una vez— me costó una fortuna

—Creí que usted tenía dinero —dijo el ojiverde saliendo hacia el comedor para sentarse en la mesa y servir el desayuno que estuvo improvisando más temprano.

—Lo tengo, pero no me gusta desperdiciar nada.

Terminaron de desayunar los panes tostados y el café tibio junto con algunas frutas que Levi tuvo que cortar para que el menor no se hiciera daño.

Ya dentro del auto cada uno se ocupó de sus cosas y antes de abrir la puerta para que Eren pudiera salir, este se quedó con una cara pensativa.

—¿No me darás un beso? —dijo de pronto.

—No —el cuerpo de Eren se tensó, realmente le estaba costando humillarse frente al mayor y pedirle aquello.

—¿Por qué? —insistió

—Es inapropiado, estamos frente a tu escuela —le dijo Levi

—Pero soy tu esposo y una vez Mikasa y yo vimos una película donde el alfa siempre se despedía de su omega de esa forma

—Aun eres un niño

—Pero soy tu omega

Realmente era muy testarudo cuando se lo proponía, Levi sujetó su mejilla con cuidado y le dio el tan esperado beso, sintiendo como un tierno calor inundaba su pecho de forma suave.

—Pórtate bien y no te metas en problemas —le dijo a modo de despedida cuando se separaron.

Cerró la puerta del auto antes de que las miradas curiosas de algunos niños y maestros, que se quedaron alucinados por la escena, lo condenaran de una forma cruel.

A través del retrovisor pudo ver la figura de Eren diciéndole adiós con la mano y casi estuvo a punto de responderle.

"_No lo hagas" _se dijo a sí mismo_ "no te dejes dominar por su ternura porque cuando crezca se acostumbrará a exigirte cosas"_

Aceleró hasta la esquina ingresando en medio de la autopista llena de automóviles atascados.

Le esperaba un mañana muy pesada en el trabajo.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—Eren suicida —Jean palmeó la espalda del ojiverde en medio de la clase— ahora eres todo un omega, eres más débil y eres como una niña.

—No me provoques —le dijo el ojiverde devolviéndole el golpe

—¿Por qué? ¿Llamarás a tu alfa para que me pegue?

—Basta —Nanaba detuvo la lectura— dejen de pelear —estaba a punto de regañar a Jean pero se fijó en una marca morada en el cuello de su alumno y la cajita plateada que sobresalía de su mochila— Eren ¿esos son inhibidores?

—S-si

Jean estalló en carcajadas.

—Ven conmigo —Nanaba miró despectivamente al ojimiel— y ustedes, copiaran el dictado que su compañero Kirstein lea frente a la pizarra.

Eren se mostró triunfante al momento en que el cara de caballo temblaba de miedo al sostener el libro entre sus manos.

Nanaba le acarició el cabello al ojiverde para que dejara de reír y salieron hacia la oficina.

Así era la maestra omega con apariencia de beta, durante veinte años se había hecho cargo de los niños de primaria. No estaba casada y ningún alfa vino a reclamarla, vivía en el centro de la ciudad y algunas personas murmuraban haberla visto con un hombre rubio y alto pero que luego de un par de meses juntos él decidió dejarla por razones extrañas.

Su cabello corto y rubio le daba una apariencia poco femenina pero tenía buen corazón. Siempre respondía calmadamente las incesantes preguntas de sus alumnos y nunca nadie la escucho gritar. Sus ojos azules transmitían confianza.

—Esas marcas en el cuello ¿Qué son? —pregunto apenas entraron a la pequeña oficina repleta de libros y retratos de margaritas

—Es que...a Levi le gusta abrazarme por las noches y creo que esto lo hizo mientras dormía. Levi es mi alfa. Levi es el capitán de la legión, es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿recuerda ese día cuando lo nombraron guardián del país?

—No cambies el tema —Nanaba le arregló la camisa para que las marcas dejaran de notarse— la próxima vez pídele que sea más cuidadoso. Esta es una institución pública y no me gustaría verte con un ojo morado algún día, además el consejo de padres armó todo un escándalo cuando tu cara salió en todos los periódicos.

—Sí, mamá me llamó esta mañana

—¿El señor Levi te deja verla?

La maestra Nanaba siempre exageraba todo.

—Visitaremos mi casa el fin de semana. Levi me lo prometió.

—¿Y esos inhibidores?

—Mi celo está por acabar. Sé que no debí venir pero realmente quiero ir al campamento.

—No me refiero a eso —ella abrió la ventana para contemplar el cielo— solo me preocupas Eren.

Minutos después volvieron al aula cuando Jean estaba tartamudeando algunas silabas difíciles de pronunciar.

Eren le entregó los inhibidores a la maestra y volvió a su asiento bastante intrigado por todo lo que le habían dicho.

Durante las siguientes clases todo siguió igual, algunos maestros lo felicitaron y otros le pidieron alguna clase de referencia con Levi para poder conseguir un mejor empleo algún día. No en balde eran los que le iban a enseñar las asignaturas al omega de una persona tan importante.

—_Hola, Eren. Estoy a punto de llegar, espérame en la entrada —_Levi apresuró la velocidad con el móvil pegado al oído— _esta tarde vendrán unos amigos y necesito enseñarte algunas cosas. ¿Estás escuchándome?_

—Te odio Levi, eres mentiroso y malo.

EL pelinegro frenó de golpe antes de estrellar su auto en la jardinera de la calle.

Si, esa era la voz de Eren.

—_¿uh?_

—¡Dije que eres malo! Te odio —gritó el ojiverde antes de colgar.

Más allá, una mujer rubia de cabello cortó, sonrió con satisfacción al ver como su pequeño e ingenuo alumno estaba haciendo caso a cada una de sus palabras.

Pero sobre todo, era interesante su aroma. Eren no olía como un omega con pareja.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Levi condujo en silencio luego de recoger a Eren, apenas entraron al departamento el menor se fue corriendo al dormitorio y cerró la puerta con el seguro. Enseguida se escucharon sus sollozos.

—No pienso soportar a un omega tan inmaduro —bufó el pelinegro— tampoco pienso obligarte a nada, así que si prefieres quedarte ahí encerrado es tu problema.

Diciendo eso lo dejó solo.

Se sentía culpable, pero no por eso iba a consentir aquel grado de rebeldía en su omega.

A medida que avanzaron las horas su preocupación fue desvaneciéndose lentamente, incluso se olvidó de Eren cuando los invitados llegaron. Petra y Auruo trajeron algo de vino y Erd venía con su esposa junto con el pastel hecho en casa que pusieron con cuidado sobre la mesa.

—¿Y Eren? —preguntó Petra antes de tomar asiento en el sofá.

—Durmiendo

Hanji y Gunter llegaron después.

—Es una pena que tu omega sea tan pequeño —le dijo la castaña de lentes tratando de burlarse— tendrás que estar en abstinencia continua.

—Cierra la boca.

—Al menos tus bebés serán más bonitos que tú, con esos ojazos que tiene Eren —ella se relamió los labios— ¿Por qué no lo traes?

—Creo que lo tiene castigado —mencionó Auruo— al menos no hará quedar mal a nuestro capitán.

—Eren no me avergüenza. —dijo mordazmente el mayor

—No quise decir eso.

Mientras el subordinado trataba de disculparse, Levi y Hanji fueron a la cocina en busca de más bocados aprovechando el rato para hablar a solas.

—Dos omegas muertos en menos un mes, el gobernador quiere ver tras las rejas a esos asesinos —informó Hanji— le acaba de conceder a Erwin todo el presupuesto necesario para la misión.

—Eso nos deja más trabajo por hacer

—Pero tenemos luz verde para actuar —redujo el volumen de su voz— ya sabes quienes son los principales sospechosos.

—Estás loca cuatro ojos, ¿Por qué la bola de omegas del gobierno querría matar a los de su raza?

—Si matan al omega también matan al alfa. Quieren extinguirnos Levi.

—No lo creo —el pelinegro acomodó todas las masitas de dulces en una bandeja— eso no les convendría. Talvez estén buscando una revolución.

—Y lo están consiguiendo, esos omegas mataron a dos de los suyos y los alfas de los fallecidos se suicidaron hace unos días.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó apoyándose en la mesa.

—Claro que no —Hanji se sirvió algo de vino— el primero fue atropellado por un coche y el segundo se lanzó de un edificio.

—El trauma de ver a sus omegas muertos y torturados.

—Si yo perdiera a Sasha también pensaría en suicidarme. En fin —la castaña terminó su vino tinto— mi equipo viajara mañana al lugar de los hechos, te sugiero que prepares a tus subordinados porque si mi teoría es cierta vamos a necesitarte.

—No pienso dejar a Eren solo.

—Le gustara quedarse en casa con su familia, solo serán un par de días Levi.

—Últimamente está actuando extraño, quiero sacarlo de esa escuela —levantó la bandeja entregándosela a Hanji y el cargó otra con fruta picada— ¿Sabías que entrenan la mente de los omega para que vean su vida como un ciclo de esclavitud?

—Soy una alfa Levi, crecí entre hermanos alfa demasiado machistas como para mirar el suelo que pisaban, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo educan a un omega.

En ese momento el ruido seco de un vidrio quebrándose les llamó la atención a los dos y salieron de prisa para ver lo que pasaba.

—¡Oye. Mocoso! —Auruo se levantó enojado, apuntando hacia el niño que gateaba en el suelo tratando de recoger los papeles llenos de vino y su taza partida en dos.

—Auruo ¡no le hables así a Eren! —le gritó Petra

La esposa de Erd corrió a socorrer al menor antes de que entrara en un colapso de llanto y le secó las lágrimas que caían al suelo mezclándose con el líquido rojo e imborrable de la costosa alfombra de Levi.

—...q-queria té —lloriqueo— me quemé con la taza y me caí y...y... —estaba hipando y temblaba de miedo.

—Eres un omega inútil —Auruo hizo una mueca de disgusto— ¿¡Cómo es que alguien tan insignificante puede presumir de ser el esposo de nuestro capitán!

—¡AURUO!

—¡Déjame hablar, Petra! ¡Tienes que respetarme!—la ojimiel abrió la boca con sorpresa. Su alfa nunca le había levantado la voz— lo siento, Petra —demasiado tarde— Petra...yo...

Ella retrocedió mirando hacia la salida y se fue en silencio.

Auruo corrió segundos después de procesar lo que hizo.

—Eren —la profunda voz de Levi retumbó en la sala— levántate.

—N-no —negó el ojiverde— Tengo que limpiar esto.

—Solo estas empeorándolo, no seas inútil.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —murmuró Erd y salió con su esposa y Gunter. Hanji le dijo algo a Levi y dejó los informes de la misión sobre la mesa antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Tenía hambre —se excusó Eren.

—Lo sé, olvide que también comías como todos los mortales —Levi se puso de cuclillas a su lado— y decidí dejarte a ti y a tu huelga de hambre en paz.

—La señorita Nanaba me quitó los inhibidores —dijo Eren con la voz algo ronca— dijo que eran como los condones que los betas usan para no tener hijos, Y era una vergüenza que yo los usara. Dijo que los alfas solo les dan eso a sus omega porque les tiene asco y lástima.

"_Voy a matar a esa mujer"_ pensó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño con odio.

—Tu maestra es una omega activista, ese tipo de persona que quieren alcanzar una posición alfa —retiró con cuidado los pedazos de porcelana y vidrio de las manos de Eren— el gobierno tiene muchos problemas por culpa de ese tipo de personas. Pero yo sé que tú no eres así.

—Lo único que quiero es permanecer a tu lado.

—Deacuerdo —Levi lo cargó en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño— mañana compraremos una alfombra nueva y un par de tazas para nosotros dos.

Le dijo que levantará las manos en alto para poder quitarle la camiseta y luego lleno la bañera con agua tibia y espuma.

—¿No te doy asco?

Levi sacó el botiquín de la despensa para curar una pequeña cortada que Eren se había provocado con un vidrio.

—No.

—Tengo calor —se quejó Eren respirando violentamente

—¿No tienes más inhibidores?

Negó con la cabeza

—Bien _—"no tengo ni puta idea de lo que voy a hacer"—_ quítate los pantalones y la ropa interior _—"solo debo tratar de controlar mi instinto"_

Eren lo obedeció sumisamente.

—Duele mucho —jadeo al acomodarse dentro de la tina con el agua lo suficientemente baja para su estatura

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

—Levi ¿crees que algún día pueda ser de utilidad? —preguntó entre jadeos.

El pelinegro no se molestó en responderle, estaba más concentrado en otro problema mayúsculo.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó Levi— levántalas y sujétate los muslos con las dos manos para que no se cierren —se dio cuenta que las manos comenzaron a temblarle cuando vio el pequeño pene erecto de su omega— no te avergüences y avisa si te sientes raro.

—...mngh...se siente raro —le dijo cuándo Levi se acomodó fuera de la bañera para poder tocarlo más fácil.

—Terminaré pronto —agarró la entrepierna del menor con una mano y con la otra trató de calmar su propia tienda de campaña que ya empezaba a notarse dentro de su pantalón.

El chapoteo del agua y la cara ardiente del ojiverde no ayudaba en nada a bajar su creciente libido.

—Si-siento...¡mngh! cosquillas —Eren se retorció— es raro...no...no me gusta. No quiero...no...ahhh

—Respira hondo —susurró Levi bajando la cremallera de su pantalón con la mano libre para poder aliviarse y con mucha fortuna correrse antes de que su instinto lo obligara a violar a su omega.

—Eso hago.

Hace años que no sentía nada igual.

Nunca antes había masturbado a otra persona, solo a si mismo pero fue por necesidad. Nunca antes supo lo que se sentía darle se placer a otra persona, y más cuando era alguien a quien amaba tanto.

Eren gemía bajo su mano, Eren estaba prácticamente hipnotizado y con la mente nublada por el placer. Sus jadeos y gemidos solo fueron a aumento y un poco del agua de la tina salpicó el piso cuando dejo de sujetar sus piernas a causa del cansancio.

—Respira, pronto te acostumbraras —Agachó su rostro para lamerle las lágrimas al ojiverde y con los labios continuó un firme camino hasta la boca del menor quedándose pegado ahí probando esa dulzura inigualable. Verdaderamente le había enseñado a besar muy bien, Eren aprendía muy rápido y sabia cuando dar pequeñas mordidas o como entrelazar la lengua con la de su alfa y moverlas juntas a un mismo ritmo.

—..¡Levi! —chilló sintiendo un hormigueo recorriéndole la columna.

Ese fue su primer orgasmo, lloriqueó bastante avergonzado porque pensaba que hizo algo malo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos esperando algún reproche de parte de su alfa.

En cambio pudo escuchar algunos jadeos roncos e insonoros, mirando de reojo vio como Levi se esmeraba en tocarse a sí mismo con la frente apoyada en el borde de la bañera y una discusión mental entre su deseo y su instinto.

Nunca antes había visto a otra persona desnuda.

Y ni en sus más oscuros sueños infantiles se había imaginado que Levi podía poner esa cara cuando le tocaba atenderse a sí mismo.

"_También debe dolerle_" pensó

—¿Me dejas tocar? —le propuso mientras se deslizaba fuera de la bañera

—¿Tocar qué? —el mayor trató de cubrirse y frunció el ceño.

Eren se apoyó en el mando del baño y al instante una lluvia de agua templada cayó sobre ellos.

—También quiero ayudarte, si te duele puedo...puedo hacer lo mismo —el ojiverde le enseñó las manos— son pequeñas pero si utilizo las dos, puedo rodearlo todo.

Se puso en cuatro para gatear hasta donde el pelinegro estaba sentado y aprovechando el pequeño shock en el que se encontraba agarro todo el miembro del amor y efectivamente con las dos manos si podía sostenerlo todo.

—¡Q-que crees que haces! —Levi reacciono bastante tarde— Eren déjalo ya, si nos ven...

—Soy tu omega y me gusta lo que te hago

—Deacuerdo —cedió sin saber porque cedía— solo, solo mueve las manos — la lluvia cálida de la regadera no importaba de todas formas no iban resfriarse por un poco de agua cliente.

Eren trató de tocarlo de la misma forma como pero al no ver ningún cambio en el rostro de su alfa se enojó.

A medida que subía y bajaba por todo aquel falo estaba más enojado consigo mismo, el calor le inundaba la cara y sus ojos verdes demasiado concentrados resaltan la pequeña furia que iba desatándose dentro de él.

Levi soltó una risita.

En verdad ese ojiverde estaba demasiado concentrado, si así era de niño ¿Cómo sería en un futuro? Tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír más.

"_Se está burlando de mi" _

Apoyo ambos brazos sobre las piernas del pelinegro y guiado por su propia naturaleza y un deseo irrefrenable abrió la boca.

—...nng.— Levi bajó la mirada para verlo.

—No entra —se quejó el menor— ¿Por qué no entra? —al principio le dieron ganas de golpear a su alfa pero la testarudez que tenía era más fuerte que la razón.

Lamió la punta con lascivia, casi como un experto que hacia eso todos los días.

No entraba, eso era lo divertido, lo más placentero. Que la boca de Eren no era lo suficientemente grande para aquel miembro. Seguramente entraría mejor en otro sitio...per se sentía tan...tan bien.

Eren succionó otra vez como si de una paleta se tratara, ahora sí que estaba orgulloso viendo como Levi echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para no gruñir de placer.

Los lametones casi traviesos y los besitos cargados de una inocencia pura lo excitaban sobremanera.

No.

No iba a correrse en su boca.

Sus manos bajaron hasta posarse sobre la fina cabellera del menor y guiarlo en el lento vaivén que improvisaba.

Si se corría dentro de esa cavidad bucal seria indecente. Casi como quitarle la virginidad a medias.

—Basta —trató de apartar a Eren pero este se negó mirándolo con recelo. Si, Eren Jaeger el niño d doce años que ahora le hacia la mejor felación de su vida y además lo hacía con los ojos abiertos...estaba disfrutándolo.

Un sonido obsceno se escuchó cuando el ojiverde sacó el miembro del mayor de su boca y lamió algunos rastros de líquido preseminal.

—¿Te gusta?

—Si

—Entonces déjame llegar hasta el final.

Los mechones azabaches de la frente del mayor escurrieron las últimas gotas de agua que se unieron al vapor ascendente que distorsionaba los roncos jadeos y exclamaciones de alguien.

Se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Eren por la necesidad de complacer a su alfa.

Levi por los ojos penetrantes de su omega.

Al final acabaron sentados en el dormitorio de ambos, Levi lo secaba con una toalla afelpada de color azul y el mimo se cubrió con otra.

—¿Ya no te avergüenzas de mí? —interrogó el ojiverde con los ojos fuertemente cerrados al sentir la áspera toalla pasar por su cara.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo destellaban en un indicio de súplica y sus rosados labios hicieron un puchero infantil bastante adorable.

Quería besarlo, quería morderle la piel y marcarlo de una vez por todas.

—Nunca estuve avergonzado de ti —el pelinegro le alcanzó el pijama celeste— eres todo lo que necesito.

—¿Y porque no me das un bebé? —el ojiverde recibió la ropa de dormir y se dispuso a colocársela viendo como su alfa se quitaba la toalla de la cintura para cambiarse— todas mis tías omega tienen un bebé y dicen que sus esposos son más cariñosos y les dan todo lo que quieren.

Por un momento el ojigris se asustó.

—Cuando seas más grande tendremos hijos —dijo sin darle tanta importancia al asunto. Se puso ropa interior y el pantalón de dormir de siempre. Su abdomen quedó desnudo pero para él ya era costumbre dormir de esa forma.

—¿Cuántos? —volvió a preguntar el menor.

Por lo general las parejas tenían varios hijos, Erd ya tenía cinco niños.

—¿Cuántos quieres?

—No lo sé —respondió Eren al momento en que se escabullía debajo de los cobertores— pero la idea de tener a los hijos del capitán Levi me gusta.

Esperó a que su esposo se recueste en la cama y lo acurrucará entre sus brazos como cada noche.

Y quizá le diera uno que otro beso o le mordiera el cuello causándole esa sensación de escalofríos que tanto le agradaba.

Sí.

Nunca, nunca, nunca se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Eren se llevó la mano al pecho para sentir el colgante con el anillo labrado en oro que algún día por fin le cabria en el dedo anular. Para él era un signo de amor, una promesa que Levi nunca rompería. Por esa razón pensaba esforzarse cada día de su vida y dedicarle toda su energía.

* * *

**2 años después**

**Cuarta ley para ambas razas.**

**Consejo del gobierno.**

**Primavera del año de la luna llena* **

**La venta de preservativos en farmacias beta queda prohibida para su distribución a omegas y alfas. El uso de las mismas esta sancionada por la ley para los alfas u omegas.**

**La preservación de la raza es importante.**

* * *

Sin que se dieran cuenta…el mundo que lograron mantener estaba cambiando.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió el mayor y viendo como Eren no le obedecía el mismo los cubrió.

—No soy un niño.

—Lo eres. Feliz cumpleaños.

Su regalo fue una bicicleta azul oscuro con una estúpida campanilla femenina en medio.

—¿Olvidaste la cesta? —se burló el ojiverde escapando de los brazos de su alfa para agradecerle el obsequio.

Los últimos dos regalos habían sido aquel ridículo reloj aburrido que marcaba la hora en tres países diferentes. ¿A quién se le ocurría regalar eso? Y el otro regalo fue una cámara instantánea que acabó perdiendo la cinta por el mar de fotos que Eren sacó en toda la casa.

—Te servirá para ir a la escuela —observó el pelinegro— el trabajo no me permite llevarte todos los días y no quiero que camines solo.

—Cuando envíe mi solicitud de ingreso a la legión podríamos ir juntos —mencionó— ya tengo quince años, y sabes que mi mayor sueño es poder estar a tu lado con una de esas capas verdes y ayudar a la personas.

— La cantidad de muertes que surgen en estos días es ridícula —interrumpió Levi— no quiero que te secuestren y me extorsionen de alguna forma para traicionar al gobierno. No quiero que envíes esa solicitud, saben que eres mi omega y no dudaran en aceptarte.

—Me niego. Quiero que me reciban por mis aptitudes, y no por ser el esposo del capitán más reconocido de la legión.

—Dejemos esta conversación a un lado —el pelinegro miró la hora— se hace tarde Eren, tus amigos deben de estar esperándote.

Cierto.

Salieron de la fiesta de cumpleaños para poder tener un tiempo a solas y ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Una vez te dije que sería tan alto como tú —le dijo Eren quitándole el moño a su bicicleta nueva— lo cumplí Levi, quiero mi premio.

—Tienes una bicicleta.

—Quiero que me marques como tu omega. Quiero un bebé.

El corazón del pelinegro comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Pero ¿Serían capaces de concebir un hijo?

No era tiempo de pensar en eso, su vida era pacífica. Eren era **SU OMEGA** y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Nada.

Sasha los llamó desde la puerta, al parecer estaba impaciente por cortar el pastel y Jean ya estaba agotando todos los bocaditos juntó con Armin y su aburrido monologó sobre la existencia de los betas.

* * *

**Quinta ley para ambas razas. **

**Consejo del gobierno.**

**Otoño del año de la luna llena. **

**Las parejas de alfas u omegas pertenecientes a la legión de reconocimiento, policía militar y tropas estacionarias; tienen prohibido ingresar a las pruebas de reclutas. **

**Las parejas de los alfas que comandan a la legión tiene prohibido obtener algún tipo de trabajo en cualquiera de las tres milicias.**

* * *

Tres días.

Si tan solo no hubiera atrasado su solicitud esos tres días, entonces no estaría con los ojos vidriosos mirando patéticamente el maldito volante pegado en cada esquina de la ciudad.

"_Armin y yo vamos a entregar nuestras solicitudes ¿No vienes?"_

"_No, entregare mi solicitud en tres días"_

Pero no, tenía que ser tan inútil como para entregar el papel el mismo día en que salido esa ley tonta odiosa.

Fue una decisión equivocada.

La bicicleta era la única testigo muda de las lágrimas silenciosas y cargadas de frustración que salieron indiscriminadamente de sus ojos para bañar las mejillas pálidas por la impresión.

—Es injusto...

Ya era tarde. Debía de estar en casa antes de las ocho para poder recibir a Levi con la cena lista, la casa ordenada y una que otra tarea difícil.

—Ese era mi sueño...

_Mi sueño..._

Increíble, aún con una pareja destinada tenía sueños propios. No sabría decir y es era bueno o malo.

Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara para limpiar los restos de lágrimas y contestar el celular que estaba gustando mucha batería de tanto sonar dentro de su mochila.

—_Hola_

—_Es tarde Eren_ —por la forma en que pronuncio su nombre al final se notaba que su alfa estaba enojado— _si no vienes a casa en este momento iré a buscarte. ¿Dónde estás?_

"_Ven, ven a buscarme" "te necesito"_

—_¿Te preocupas por mí?_

Silencio.

—_¿Estas llorando?_ —Levi era un adivino, un maldito adivino. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

—_No. Levi...tengo que colgar_ —tosió un poco— _compraré algo de comer antes de venir a casa...Levi...¿me quieres?_

—_Por supuesto_

Eso debería bastar.

Nada más.

De que le servía su sueño si ya tenía a Levi. Podría visitar la legión cuando le venga en gana, podría ver a sus amigos en clases y acompañarlos por las tardes a los entrenamientos.

—_Gracias Levi_ —cortó la llamada antes de soltar un sollozo ahogado.

Mina, Armin, Jean, Marco, todos ellos se habían inscrito y fueron aceptados, menos Christa a quien le devolvieron la hoja con un bonito color azul y la ya conocida inscripción con **RECHAZADO POR NATALIDAD. Felicidades.**

Si al menos la suya hubiera dicho lo mismo.

De seguro Levi se alegraría. Siempre quizo ser papá y no en balde compraba una prueba de embarazo cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor.

El aún tenía la hoja con todos los datos bien escritos y aplastados por el sello de color púrpura con una clara inscripción de **RECHAZADO.**

El viento de la noche sopló con fuerza elevando algunos mechones castaños de su frente. La punta inferior de la hoja se curvó hacia arriba, avergonzada por causarle tantos pesares a su dueño, y en la mano derecha de Eren se pudo notar el indiscutible brillo del anillo de boda que ya le quedaba perfecto.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Obediencia**

_El futuro es algo incierto para que una persona haga planes serios_

* * *

***Año de la luna llena: Se refiere a que es el año cuando las tres ciudades de la historia (Sina, Rose y Maria) se unieron en una misma voz para mantener un estricto control en las leyes.**

**Levi y Eren viven en Rose. **


	4. Obediencia

**¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué Eren no puede darle hijos a Levi? **

**No, no fue por el accidente de coche. **

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue dejar la bicicleta en la cochera del auto y correr como un endemoniado hasta el dormitorio principal, para lanzarse en brazos de Levi quien estaba terminando de escribir el informe de su última misión.

Al principio solo se dejó abrazar por un confundido Levi y cuando sintió el calor protector de su alfa le contó todo ente lágrimas y sacudidas de hombros.

Se entendían bastante bien, la última parte de su niñez y el ahora principio de adolescencia lo habían pasado juntos. En el segundo aniversario de boda fue marcado y todavía recordaba el vivo dolor que sintió cuando Levi y el encajaron como dos piezas de rompecabezas destinadas a estar juntos.

En ese momento creyó que se iba a morir, luego creyó que estaba viendo la puerta del cielo cuando su cabeza golpeaba con la cabecera de la cama y no dejaba de repetir el nombre del pelinegro dándole a entender que estaba listo para lo siguiente.

Levi había anudado dentro de él. La explosión de placer que su pequeño cuerpo recibió en ese entonces fue indescriptible, ese mismo placer que recibía casi todas las noches era único.

Levi solía decir que el ojiverde deliraba incoherencias bastante indecentes como para poder negarlas al día siguiente.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Obediencia**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—No puedo darte hijos —sollozó— no soy apto para ingresar a la legión, mis notas son terribles...—continuó quejándose con la cara enterrada en el grueso suéter de lana calentita de Levi— yo solo quería ver lo orgulloso que estarías de mi cuando me gradué.

Estaba destrozado.

El pelinegro le acarició la cabeza como lo haría con un gato abandonado, dejó que le contara todo y le echara la culpa. Dejo que se disculpara y después volviera a llorar.

Eren era fuerte, testarudo como una roca de granito, pero cuando le rompían el corazón al único a quien le mostraba el lado más débil de su alma era a su alfa.

—Tu tratamiento fue un éxito, dentro de unos meses podremos tener un hijo —lo consoló Levi—y tus notas no están mal. Todavía te quedan muchas opciones, puedes ser profesor.

Sí. El tratamiento.

Cuando Eren no había quedado embarazado la x vez que el pelinegro anudó en su interior comenzaron a preocuparse. Algo andaba mal, algo como un antiguo accidente de coche donde Eren quedó medio aplastado y le dijeron que las lesiones eran menores.

Lesiones tan menores que con el tiempo le dañaron aquel milagro de vida.

—No quiero —susurró— mi sueño es permanecer a tu lado en la legión, incluso si soy un omega inservible.

—Escúchame —se separó del ojiverde— la vida no se acaba aquí. Te prometo salir adelante. Te prometo darte todos los hijos que desees. Seremos una familia, compraremos una casa donde nuestros hijos y la mascota que te prometí vivirán jugando cada día de su mocosa vida.

Eren no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Dentro de unos meses —le dijo— sabes Levi, quizá no pueda ser un miembro activo de la legión de reconociendo. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en nuestro futuro bebé es un consuelo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —sugirió le pelinegro acunándolo en la cama. Raras veces daba muestras de afecto tan presentables como esa.

—No tengo ganas —reprochó Eren

—Está bien —Levi lo estrecho ente su brazos como cada noche, respetaría la decisión de su omega.

Él no era como otros alfas que ni siquiera pensaban en pedir el permiso éticamente necesario antes de lanzar a sus omegas a la cama y saciar su instinto.

—Diem cuánto me amas —su naturaleza omega lo obligo a buscar algo de cariño y refugio

—Te amo con toda mi alma —su instinto alfa le obligaba a complacerlo con pequeños detalles raramente permitidos

Una obligación placentera para ambos.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

El tercer aniversario de boda estaba cerca.

Justamente coincidía con la bienvenida a los nuevos cadetes que pasaron las pruebas para ingresar a la legión de reconocimiento.

Esa mañana Eren se levantó con desgano. Como esposo el capitán su deber era asistir a la celebración y como también acordaron anoche, Levi y él solo se quedarían un par de horas.

—Duermes como una roca —le dijo el azabache sacudiéndolo por el hombro para que abriera los ojos de una vez.

—¿No me darás un besito? —sugirió Eren. Curiosamente estaba más animado que de costumbre.

—Tu boca apesta —dijo Levi dándole un beso en la mejilla— además la tienes llena de saliva, deja de dormir con la boca abierta. Es repulsivo.

Segundos después todo el conjunto de almohadas que tenían se estrelló contra su cara.

—Eres cruel seños Ackerman —Eren inflo las mejillas con el ánimo bastante subido— cuando tienes la oportunidad me obligas a complacerte pero ahora no quieres darme un jodido beso.

—Es tarde —Levi puso un traje empacado sobre las sábanas— hablaremos de esto en el auto, por ahora solo cámbiate y vámonos de una vez.

Cierto.

Las clases se habían suspendido porque la mayoría del aula ingreso a la milicia. Eso significaba que Jean y Armin estarían presentes en la gran formación donde eran escogidos para las tres divisiones.

Entonces Jean y Armin lo verían sentado en la plataforma para capitanes y comandantes...y los esposos o esposas de esos capitanes y comandantes.

Se incorporó para ver el paquete de ropa frunciendo el ceño al ver tantos artilugios. No era una mujer ¿Por qué tendría que usar tantas cosas?

Odiaba los smokings. Las chaquetas, las camisas, las fajas, lo calcetines de hilo, los guantes...todos esos accesorios eran molestos.

Arrugó el par de guantes negros diciéndose a sí mismo que no usaría aquello, él era Eren, su estilo de vestir apenas consistía en unos jeans presentables, una camiseta, un jersey y sus inseparables audífonos orejeros ¿por cierto, donde estaban?

Tanteó el suelo para buscarlos sin resultado alguno, entonces se le acabó el aliento al ver a Levi entrando otra vez a la habitación con un traje totalmente negro donde lo único que relucía era su piel porcelanada, su cabello que caían elegantemente hacia adelante estaba peinado hacia atrás dándole un toque más acorde con su nivel social.

—¿Buscas esto? —le preguntó al ojiverde, manoseando los boomphones* verde fucsia— le quite la batería Eren, y si no estás listo en cinco minutos voy a cortarle los cables.

El castaño ahogo un gritito pero se contuvo, lo único que le quedaba hacer era abrazar el paquete de ropa y correr hacia el baño alocadamente, antes de que el malvado de su alfa le hiciera algo a sus preciados audífonos.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—El cabello hacia atrás —bufó Levi tratando de acomodar los mechones rebeldes del ojiverde sin lograr nada— maldición, ¿debería cortarte todo?

—¡No! —Eren entrecerró los ojos apuñalándose con las botoneras de la camisa— solo déjalo así, por favor —desvió la mirada— creo que ya hice suficiente, me siento incomodo en este disfraz de niño rico.

—Deacuerdo —el pelinegro dejó el peine a un lado— no estás mal, ahora es tu turno.

Eren sonrió con alegría levantando dos corbatas diferentes frente a su esposo.

—¿Verde o negro? ¿Cuál te queda mejor? —combinaba ambas corbatas con la camisa gris el mayor, al final decidió la oscura y la anudo perfectamente— siempre quise hacer esto —dijo al momento de ver como esa corbata con un nudo mal hecho se reflejaba bien en Levi.

—Siempre hay cosas que quieres hacer —el pelinegro aflojo un poco el cuello de su camisa— vámonos, ya es hora.

Era cierto, como la vez que fueron a comer un helado y Eren pidió el "familiar" para dos personas mostrándole indirectamente su anillo a la mesera que trató de coquetearle.

O las veces que le llevaba el almuerzo a su alfa usando como excusa ver a los caballos de la legión que nadie quería cabalgar. Preferían los autos, incluso Petra decía que usar a eso animales estaba pasado de moda.

Aun así convenció a Levi para que le enseñara a montar, desde entonces iba una vez por semana y ya conocía el nombre de todos ellos.

Su favorito era un equino llamado Ian nacido en la legión y hasta ahora el único que lo había cabalgado era él. Berta, la yegua de Petra y única hembra de la reducida manada, había muerto de un resfriado tan solo hace unas semanas y Petra se sintió tan culpable que renunció al día siguiente.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Levi abriéndole la puerta del auto para que entrara de una vez

—En Petra —Eren se acomodó en el asiento delantero— creo que la vi embarazada una vez ¿cierto? —el pelinegro subió al auto colocando las llaves— creo que ya tiene dos años.

—Dime la agenda de hoy —Levi desvió la conversación. Sabía muy bien que si no lo hacia una fea discusión podría avecinarse entre ellos.

—Que molesto —susurró Eren abriendo la libreta del ojigris— Uno: bienvenida a los reclutas —leyó— Dos: palabras del capitán de la legión —frunció el ceño con gravedad— nada de insultos sugestivos o frases con doble sentido. Tres: Pequeña fiesta de bienvenida y... ya no haya nada.

—Te llevare a cenar a un restaurante privado, iremos al zoológico que tanto querías ver, comprare un regalo —el pelinegro recitaba su propia agenda mental mientras conducía por las congestionadas calles— también tengo otro anillo para darte, luego volvemos a casa para hacerlo toda la noche y pediré un permiso porque entraras en celo en dos días as que tenemos previsto un fin de semana dentro de casa.

—No eres cursi ni romántico.

—Agradece el regalo .

—Yo también tengo mi regalo.

—¿Qué es? —miró de reojo a su omega que ahora estaba tocándose las manos con nerviosismo

—La doctora me dijo que iba a ocurrir. Todo el tratamiento hizo efecto y si seguimos así tendremos un hijo.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos.

Era imposible..

—Ya era hora de mudarnos —concluyó Levi tratando de mantener la compostura— el departamento es pequeño para tres.

—¿Solo tres? —interrogó Eren mirando por la ventana con distracción— quiero dos niños Levi, quiero un perro y un gato. Armin me envió un catalogó de casas que su abuelo vende cerca del cuartel general. Me gustó mucho una de ellas, tiene un amplio jardín donde pienso cultivar flores y plantas antes de la primavera.

Levi tomó nota de cada palabra, rememorando las veces que evitó embarazar a Eren cuando aún era un niño pequeño y ahora que ya tenía la edad adecuada y no podían tener hijos todo parecía una broma bastante cruel.

—Llegamos —le dijo tomándolo de la mano, en un arranque de emoción antes de salir al frente de sus soldados y mostrarles esa faceta neutral que guardaba para no dar a conocer su verdadera cara, le dio un beso un poco alargado acariciando el castañola cabello de su omega y transmitiéndole todo ese amor que sentía por ese niño ya no tan niño.

—Hey, tórtolos —Hanji golpeó la ventanilla del auto— no monten un show dentro del coche, le bienvenida está por comenzar.

El azabache salió dejando atrás a la capitana y a su omega.

Eren tuvo que caminar más deprisa para darle alcance y sujetarse de su brazo como todas las parejas de allí, tomaron asiento en la tarima de madera viendo a los nuevos soldados formando filas de cinco más abajo y a Erwin que llamaba al capitán de la legión para escuchar unas palabras de su parte.

—Les doy la bienvenida —comenzó con desgano— a los nuevos reclutas de la milicia y a los catorce que entraran a la legión de reconocimiento 104 de este año —olvido mencionar a la policía militar y a las tropas— nuestro deber., el deber de un soldado del regimiento alas de libertad es mantener el orden en los tres reinos —ciudades— si es que logran graduarse ingresaran a uno de los grupos ocupando el puesto de los compañeros fallecidos y de todo corazón —de verdad— espero que no terminen como ellos.

Un ligero corte de audio aplaudió a Levi frente los asustados futuros soldados de la nación. Nil tartamudeo unas cuantas palabras ocupando su puesto para dar la bienvenida a la policía militar y Levi volvió a hundirse en su silla sin darle más importancia al asunto.

—Esta es la última vez que te pido un favor —se quejó Erwin sentado a su lado izquierdo— se supone que tienes que motivarlos no darles excusas para desertar.

Levi no lo escuchó, estaba más preocupado por Eren que parecía tenso al ubicar a sus amigos y compañeros de clase en las filas más próximas.

Para ayudarlo un poco decidió entrelazar su mano con la de él pero entonces la sirena de alarma rompió todo el encanto.

Moblit corrió hacia Hanji para informarle del imprevisto ataque a otros tres omegas, uno de ellos miembro de la legión.

—¿Quién puede ser? —pregunto ella

—Petra Ral. La encontraron en un callejón, la policía militar trató de perseguir a los sospechosos pero ellos son hábiles usando el equipo.

—Levi —llamó ella— tenemos trabajo. Eren puede quedarse en mi casa esta noche, Sasha es una buena compañía

El azabache asintió indicándole a su omega que siguiera a la castaña esposa de Hanji hasta el auto del estacionamiento.

Nil y Erwin controlaron a los nuevos reclutas asustados que corrían de un lado a otro impidiéndole el verdadero trabajo a los verdaderos soldados, Nil decidió quedarse con ellos y Erwin ordenó a todos los grupos de la legión salir como estaban para atrapar a los asesinos.

—¿Levi que está pasando? —Eren se interpuso en el camino del pelinegro cuando este ya había acabado de ponerse el equipo tridimensional

—Es confidencial.

—Quiero saber.

—Solo ve a casa de Hanji y no salgas de ahí ¿entendido? —afiló la mirada advirtiéndole severamente a Eren que si lo desobedecía el castigo iba a ser peor.

—T-te esperó en casa...

No tuvo tiempo de responderle. Mike y los demás lo subieron al auto grande que se perdió en el camino dejándolo solo.

—Vamos Eren, tengo pizza y unos juegos de cartas increíbles —Sasha se paró a su lado sujetando el bolso de Hanji— ¿te sucede algo?

El ojiverde acariciaba su vientre una y otra vez de manera extraña con los ojos pegados al suelo.

—Quería darle una sorpresa, eso es todo —le dijo a su amiga— no tiene importancia. Se lo diré esta noche.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—...al menos sobrevivió —terminó de decir la chica de la policía militar— esos malditos escaparon.

Moblit tomaba apuntes de las declaraciones de esa ojimiel de cabello rizado que no dejaba de pellizcarse el hombro y su compañero tuvo que explicar que ella solía hacer eso cuando estaba nerviosa o enojada.

—No. Ella no está mintiendo —dijo Hanji— ¡pueden irse! —espantó a la policía militar del lugar tranquilizándolos a su manera.

Cuando Levi llegó al callejón tuvo que reñir con varias personas que pululaban por la entrada luchando para ingresar y ver lo que había pasado. Una cinta amarilla y tres militares asustados apenas contenían a toda esa gente curiosa.

—Bloquea la entrada con el camión —ordenó el pelinegro señalando la camioneta de contención.

—¡Levi! ¿Porque tardaste tanto?

—¡capitán! ¿Auruo esta aquí?

Levi se acercó a ver los dos cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas y el tercero aún con vida.

—Está en shock, la dormimos con sedantes —avisó Gunter— tiene que ver esto —descubrió ligeramente a Petra.

La ojimiel se encontraba semidesnuda y sobre su pecho lleno de moretones estaban marcadas tres palabras de forma vertical cada una.

**Obediencia, amor, entrega.**

Todo escrito sobre su piel en cortadas profundas que casi la desangraron, Hanji encendió el brazalete que usaban para comunicarse con la estación central y llamó a más unidades. Gunter y Erd sujetaron a Auruo cuando vio a su omega en ese estado.

Mike le tomó varias fotos al grafiti recién pintado con las inscripciones "comienza la revolución".

—Están atacando a los de su propia raza —confirmó Mike

—Es una advertencia —Erwin se abrió paso— estos no son omegas simples. Petra Ral, esposa del soldado Auruo perteneciente a la unidad de Levi. Mark Hugenton, omega de nuestro segundo al mando. Fubert Gurdent, omega de un policía militar.

Levi no podía apartar la vista de Petra y apartó de un empujón a Auruo para ver con mayor claridad esas inscripciones mal hechas.

Estaba casi seguro que las había escuchado en algún lugar.

—¿Dónde están sus alfas? —Hanji miró con extrañeza al pelinegro pero volvió a concentrar su atención en la pequeña reunión.

—Los detuvieron —informó Riko, comandante de las tropas militares— el principal sospechoso murió en un ataque de shock. Se descartó su complicidad.

—¿Y el otro alfa?

—Parte de la policía militar, un buen soldado, tenía dos niños —Nile interrumpió la conversación— acaba de ahorcarse en su celda y su historial esta impecable. Él no es un sospechoso.

La ambulancia llegó después, se llevaron a Petra, Auruo y los dos muertos pero Levi no apartó la mirada del auto hasta ver como se perdía en la otra esquina.

—Levi ¿sucede algo?

—Obediencia...amor...entrega —repitió en voz ata concentrándose para recordar donde escucho eso.

…

— _Obediencia, amor, entrega —esa era la oración de los omega. Lo que Nanaba les había enseñado desde el jardín de infantes. _

—_Esta es tu casa, visitaras a tus padres cuando quieras y te juro por mi vida que jamás te haría daño —le susurró Levi acercándose con calma para no asustarlo — no soy un dictador. Ahora dime ¿Qué es todo eso de obediencia, amor y no sé qué más?_

—_Algo que la maestra Nanaba nos enseñó a decir, es la vida de los omega, lo que nos mantiene vivos. _

_..._

—_Últimamente está actuando extraño, quiero sacarlo de esa escuela —levantó la bandeja entregándosela a Hanji y el cargó otra con fruta picada— ¿Sabías que entrenan la mente de los omega para que vean su vida como un ciclo de esclavitud?_

—_Soy una alfa Levi, crecí entre hermanos alfa demasiado machistas como para mirar el suelo que pisaban, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo educan a un omega._

…

—Quiero un reporte del lugar de estudio de todos los omegas que trabajan en la legión —ordenó— quiero una lista de los estudiantes de la escuela privada mixta que estuvieron a cargo de una mujer llamada...Nanaba...Nanaba no me acuerdo su apellido.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Erwin

—_Obediencia, amor, entrega_. Quiero que investiguen que significa eso para los omega —Moblit apuntó rápidamente todo en su agenda— Erwin. Pasamos por alto una cosa, esas personas, los que hicieron esto —camino de un lado a otro concentrándose en sus palabras— Los prepararon desde hace años, a los omega, entrenaron sus mentes para que cuando la supuesta revolución estalle todos los de su especie se encuentre a su favor.

Se detuvo en una esquina del callejón donde creyó ver a un perro moviéndose, cerca de un basurero.

—¿Cómo explicaras eso a los superiores? —protestó Hanji

—Fácil —Levi pateó el contenedor lanzándolo lejos ante la sorpresa de todos, se inclinó para levantar algo— vamos a interrogar a sus omegas. Al consejo de omegas. La esposa de Erwin para ser exactos, encontraremos testigos...

—...¿mamá? —lloriqueó el bulto escondido entre la basura.

—Farlan ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Levi lo cargó en sus brazos

—Ellos se llevaron a mamá —el niño escondió su cara en el hombro del pelinegro— le hicieron cosas malas y me dijeron que si salía iban a cortarle la cabeza.

Farlan Bossard. Tres años, el hijo único de Auruo y Petra.

—Déjalo con Riko, ella lo llevara a casa —sugirió Nile— luego hablaremos del caso.

—Lo llevaré conmigo —el azabache comenzó a alejarse— Gunter, Erd. Vayan al hospital para ver como están esos dos. Auruo estará ocupado con Petra, díganle que cuidare de Farlan hasta que él se sienta dispuesto.

—Si capitán.

—Levi donde ¿crees que vas?

—Voy a casa

—¿Y el niño?

—Se va conmigo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Amor**

_Quiero que seas débil, quiero que seas tan débil como yo._

* * *

**¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué Eren no puede darle hijos a Levi? **

**No, no fue por el accidente de coche. **


	5. Amor

Levi detuvo su Porche negro en el estacionamiento del edificio. Para entonces, Farlan estaba dormido profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. El pelinegro no dudó en cargarlo silenciosamente para caminar hacia su habitación.

Eren lo esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar y con una especie de manta sobre su estómago.

—Bienvenido Levi —se levantó apresuradamente— ¿vas a decirme que paso en...

Vio al niño con la cabeza floja sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—No fue nada —le dijo el pelinegro— surgieron problemas.

—...esos problemas estuvieron a punto de arruinar nuestro aniversario —musitó el menor— ¿Por qué trajiste a Farlan?

—Va a quedarse una semana con nosotros —informó el pelinegro— cárgalo mientras preparo el cuarto vacío de al lado.

El ojiverde extendió los brazos para recibir la pequeña carga durmiente. Farlan pesaba un poco más de lo que había previsto, pero tener a un niño pequeño le produjo ciertos sentimientos extraños mezclados con la sensación abrumadora de que podría haber sido suyo. Su hijo.

—Nuestro aniversario sigue en pie —Levi le dio un beso y un apretón de confianza antes de ir al otro cuarto.

Cierto, ya era más de las diez de la noche y la salida al restaurante y demás estaba puesta en un rincón olvidado de los planes para hoy.

Eren caminó con cuidado hasta la cocina para poder supervisar el pastel casero que estuvo preparando toda la tarde en espera de su alfa.

Al menos tenían un regalo que darle.

—...mamá... —susurró Farlan entre sueños.

Esa vocecita llena de compasión estremeció al ojiverde, de pronto se olvidó del pastel, del vino, de los juguetes que tenía listos en la cama, de todo.

—...shhh —balanceó al ojimiel con cariño— duerme Farlan, estas a salvo. Duerme...mi niño.

Dentro de su mente recordó la época cuando también era un niño y Levi se preparaba para marcarlo, le había rogado a Levi que le diera un hijo, pero él solo le dijo con una profunda voz que no era tiempo, que tendrían muchas otras oportunidades en el futuro y por ahora solo debería respirar con fuerza y cerrar los ojos.

—Eren —le llamó su alfa—tráelo.

El cuarto vació estaba lleno de cajas y lo habían destinado a su futuro bebé. El bebé que nunca llegó.

Al menos la camita le serviría a Farlan.

Eren lo recostó con cuidado, le quitó los zapatitos y el abrigo. Salió de allí para traer una colcha caliente y extenderla sobre el pequeño cuerpo del menor para después arroparlo con ternura.

"_El hijo que nunca tuvimos"_ pensó Levi

El ojiverde acarició el cabello alborotado de Farlan mirándolo largamente con un cierto brillo muerto en los ojos.

"_El hijo que no te di"_ pensó Eren

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Amor**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—Voy a hacer lo que me dijiste —susurró el pelinegro, rompiendo la burbuja de pensamientos bulliciosos en la mente de su omega.

—¿Qué te dije?

—Vamos a mudarnos. Hagámoslo este fin de semana

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a hablar en susurros, todavía de pie junto a la pequeña cama de Farlan.

—¿Por qué tan pronto? —preguntó Eren dándose la vuelta para encarar a su esposo.

—Me enviaron un correo. No estás seguro aquí Eren, quiero una casa lo suficientemente cerca del cuartel para poder ir a verte cuando sienta algún peligro.

—Dijiste que nos mudaríamos cuando naciera nuestro primer hijo .

—Lo sé.

—Yo sé que falta poco —el ojiverde acarició su estómago con ternura— falta poco Levi.

—Eren...

—No —gruñó el castaño— no me lo digas. No quiero escucharte, no ahora. No en nuestro aniversario.

El azabache asintió con el suficiente sentido común para no afectar las emociones de su omega.

Todavía recordaba las palabras del doctor, aquel día.

"_La aspiración a ser madre puede ser tan fuerte, que por así decirlo, la mente del paciente puede inducirlo a ciertas alucinaciones psíquicas"_

"_¿Tiene cura?"_

"_No es una enfermedad señor Levi, lo mejor será que continúen con el tratamiento y cuando tengan a su primer hijo las alucinaciones se habrán esfumado_"

"_No quiero tener a Eren rondando por la casa y creyendo que está en cinta"_

" _¿No le parece raro? Los únicos casos de esterilidad se dieron en parejas no destinadas. Por el momento…Déjalo soñar, seria cruel decirle la verdad."_

Si, lo estaba dejando "soñar". ¡Pero hasta cuando!

Por supuesto que lo dejaba, incluso cuando Eren se tocaba de manera enferma el vientre acariciándolo como si se tratara de una gato angora con el pelo sedoso.

—Tu no crees que esté embarazado ¿cierto? —le reprochó Eren— me haré una prueba mañana y ya lo verás.

—Escucha Eren —trató de ser suave— no estás en cinta.

El ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

**Dos días después. **

**Sexta ley:**

**Consejo de las tres ciudades.**

**Primera ley de omegas.**

**Tiene prohibido salir a partir de las diez de la noche hasta las cinco de la mañana. En cualquier caso se abrirá fuego sin previo aviso.**

* * *

Las noticias de la TV se tornaban cada vez más dramáticas.

—Esto no tiene lógica —bufó Eren, cambiando el canal de noticias por uno deportivo— ¿Se abrirá fuego? No estamos en guerra.

—Es por su bien —habló el pelinegro sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

Los titanes de Shiganshina estaban compitiendo por el trofeo nacional en las olimpiadas de básquet. Desde la pantalla plasma se podían ver sus movimientos agiles y rápidos.

—¿Quiere decir que si Farlan escapa por la noche y yo pongo un pie afuera ¿ellos tiene derecho a matarme?

—Prácticamente sí —el pelinegro bebió un poco de agua de su botella personal.

El ojiverde dijo un insulto en alemán mientras revolvía los huevos tostados del sartén.

Al menos y no creía en un posible embarazo.

Levi miró su espalda y los rudos movimientos que hacia desquitándose con el desayuno de esa mañana. Estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para olvidar poner esos horribles dulces de pan en la mesa. Levi suspiró con alivio viendo su plato con tocino y huevos revueltos con el mismo olor de siempre.

Nada quemado.

Ni siquiera en su peor día Eren perdía el toque con la comida.

—Está delicioso —afirmó— ¿verdad Farlan? —le preguntó al niño que estaba sentado devorando los panques de su plato.

—Si tío Levi —le dijo el niño con la boca llena de manjar. Para ser un niño alfa, el ojimiel era completamente mucho más amable que otros de su especie— ¡Eren cocina muy rico!

—Cuida los modales Farlan —el ojiverde dejó su propio plato sobre la mesa para limpiarle la boca con una servilleta al menor.

Pronto el juego de los titanes contra los guerreros se detuvo dando paso a una noticia de último minuto.

* * *

**El consejo del rey anuncio un nuevo decreto. **

* * *

Eren los remedó con su voz teatral, provocando una alegre carcajada de Farlan y una sonrisa de parte de su alfa.

* * *

**Consejo de las tres ciudades. Orden para la clase inferior. **

**Para evitar posibles parejas no destinadas que hayan roto la ley. **

* * *

—Suficiente —lo detuvo el pelinegro para que Eren dejara de repetir la voz del juez Dalliz— ya sabemos que eres un buen imitador. ¿Verdad Farlan?

—Si ¡Eren es genial!

* * *

**Los omega estériles no son parte de la sociedad, ellos no pueden preservar nuestras dos razas y por lo tanto, los alfa tienen todo el derecho de separase de ellos.**

**La naturaleza e instinto no lo es todo.**

**La adopción solo es una opción beta. **

**Desde este mismo momento, los alfas tiene todo el derecho de desechar a sus parejas incapaces de dar a luz y recibirán una remuneración en el dote que les concedieron. **

**Estos omega serán traslados a barrios beta donde podrán vivir ocultos con la vergüenza marcada en la frente...**

* * *

Levi apagó el televisor.

—No pienso dejarte Eren —sentenció al ver la mirada de cachorro perdido en los ojos de su omega— tu eres mío, no pienso abandonarte nunca.

Los hombros del ojiverde temblaron y tuvo que cubrirse la cara para que Farlan no viera sus lágrimas.

—Conmigo nunca podrás tener la familia que soñaste —le dijo— no sé porque si tu eres mi alfa destinado.

Pocas veces se mostraba tan roto ante su pareja.

—Solo espera, pronto lo lograremos.

—¡Te dije que nunca tendremos una familia! —Eren azotó la mesa volcando la botella de agua que derramó su contenido en el suelo.

—La tendremos, un niño, no...dos. Como Farlan —el pelinegro le restó importancia a su botella— niños que nos hagan rabiar, niños que nos salten encima y vean la televisión como maniáticos. Juntos, ¿deacuerdo?

El ojimiel se quedó viendo a sus dos tíos en medio de una discusión, pero el tío omega parecía estar triste por algo que su mente infantil no comprendía bien.

—Si —sentenció Eren dejando que las manos de su alfa sujetaran las suyas en señal de confianza— Juntos.

—Pero luego de conocer a este niño —Levi se refería a Farlan— me quede sin ganas de tener hijos. ¿Tú no?

—Yo también —sonrió el castaño.

—Creo que uno bastaría.

—Concuerdo contigo, pero que sea una niña

—¡Si tiene una niña, que sea omega! —sugirió el ojimiel— Así me casaré con ella.

Eren sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas que nunca.

Estaba feliz de que Levi lo quisiera incluso en su condición, estaba feliz de que Levi limpiara el agua derramada y le dijera con cariño que podría quedarse con Farlan todo el día.

Ya después Armin le pasaría los apuntes de la clase, pero hoy no, hoy iban a enviar los documentos que confirmaban el nivel de natalidad de Eren luego del largo proceso de tratamiento que inicio hace mucho.

Y también quería jugar a los policías y ladrones con Farlan. Para eso había tomado "prestado" el uniforme de su esposo, ya se lo devolvería más tarde.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—Están atacando a las parejas de los soldados —informó Hanji— dicen que es en represión a las cartas enviadas por la corte.

—¿Qué cartas?

Levi acababa de llegar.

Puso su maleta con el uniforme de la región y a un lado y se concentró en las palabras de Hanji.

—Solicitudes de divorcio a nombre de los alfas, son falsas. Pero los omegas lo creen y cuando llaman al número dicho son asaltados.

—Solo un ingenuo lo creería.

—Ese es el problema —dijo ella— logramos decomisar algunas y son enviadas explícitamente a los omega estériles.

—Más te vale que retuvieras la mía —amenazó Levi— no quiero que Eren se lleve un mal rato.

—Moblit se encargó de eso...

El susodicho interrumpió la reunión de Erwin y los dos. Moblit abrió la puerta de golpe con el mando de voz pegado al oído y la frente sudada.

—Quince cartas —repitió— todas fueron enviadas al capitán. Logramos secuestrarlas a tiempo.

—En general solo son dos o cinco —habló Erwin— ¿Por qué tantas? ¿Por qué todas para Levi?

—Él es...el nuevo objetivo

—¿qué?

—Están atacando por status Levi —avisó Hanji— no te preocupes, ninguna llegó a manos de tu Eren.

—¡Señor! —Esta vez fue Gunter quien entró sin pedir permiso— ¡el capitán Levi ha sido secuestrado y lo están torturando! ¡Salió en todas las noticias! ¡Tenemos que...

—¿capitán? —Hanji levantó una ceja

—Estoy aquí, inepto —gruñó Levi

—¡P-pero salió en las noticias! ¡En el callejón de la última vez! ¡Usted fue atrapado y están pidiendo algo a cambio!

—No sé en qué demonios estés pensando Gunter, pero yo... —Levi se quedó quieto sintiendo como aquel miedo tan olvidado, volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo— ...yo —se miró la ropa notando que iba vestido con un simple traje, el uniforme que lo acreditaba como capitán estaba guardado en la maleta.

La maleta estaba ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

Miró alrededor de la oficina y al ver a la maleta fue directamente a abrirla con fuerza y ver su contenido.

Vacía.

—Mierda —dijo— ¡mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Le dije que no tocara mis cosas para sus juegos! —por primera vez perdió la cordura reemplazándola por un pánico atroz que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

¿Así se sentías esos infortunados alfa cuando les comunicaban que sus omegas habían muerto?

¿Muerto?

¿Eren muerto?

—cálmate Levi —Erwin se asustó al ver los ojos enormes y peligroso de su amigo

—Dame tu equipo tridimensional —ordenó el pelinegro a un Moblit asustado— ¡que me lo des, maldita sea!

Moblit comenzó a quitarse las correas.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Nunca sabes lo que va a ocurrir.

Nunca lo sabes.

Talvez estamos destinados a terminar con las manos vacías.

Eren nunca iba a entender como había terminado en esa ridícula situación. Estaba colgado de cabeza, con las cuerdas del equipo de Levi enredadas en un poste de algún callejón perdido.

Solo quería jugar, quería jugar con Farlan.

Se puso la capa de Levi y las correas del equipo junto con los cuadrados de plata que contenían espadas reales y gas real. Se sintió un soldado más de la Legión y puedo disfrutar eso mientras cocinaba el almuerzo del mediodía.

Había recogido la correspondencia. Sostuvo las cartas entre las manos mientras vigilaba que Farlan no se acercara a la olla hirviente.

Factura de gas...

Factura de la luz...

Catálogos de animales...

Aviso legal...

Folletos de ejercicio...

Factura del viaje de Levi...

Catálogo de madres...

¿Aviso legal?

Retrocedió hacia atrás leyendo la carta amarilla.

**Aviso de divorcio...en tal fecha...juicio de la corte...demanda...al señor Jaeger...**

Luego alguien llamó a la puerta, ese alguien era otro soldado y le quitó la carta de divorcio disculpándose por el error.

Y entonces el ojiverde cometió otro error.

Fue en persecución del soldado, caminó sin rumbo hasta el barrio continuo y cuando estaba a punto de volver a casa una navaja filosa pasó a toda velocidad por su cara cortándole la mejilla derecha.

Ahora estaba colgado de cabeza, todo por tratar de convertirse en un héroe sin haber tomado las clases necesarias de vuelo con el equipo 3D.

Dos hombres se detuvieron mirándolo de cerca. Uno de ellos llevaba un bate.

—¿Así que tú eres el capitán Levi? —se burló uno de ellos

—No, bueno el uniforme dice otra cosa pero...

—¡Cierra la boca!

Eren entrecerró los ojos por el trato tan duro. Aquellos hombres parecían peligrosos.

—Escuchen, si me bajan de aquí yo puedo explicarles —en ese momento algo le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Exhaló con fuerza sintiendo como toda la sangre acumulada en su cabeza por la incómoda posición vertical bajaba y se concentraba en un solo punto ardiente ubicado en su vientre.

—Tú enviaste a mi hermano a la cárcel —gruñó el hombre del bate

Eren tembló al sentir la mirada despiadada en su rostro. Quería decirles que no, que él era un omega. Que sintieran su olor.

Pero esos hombres eran betas.

Y se turnaron para golpear su cuerpo con un bate. Un golpe..

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro...

Siete.

Eren comenzó a llorar.

A este pasó iban a destrozarle el interior, lo estaban golpeando como si fuera una piñata.

Las palabras salían indecisas de sus labios, mezcladas con el sabor de su sangre.

Todo se volvía borroso hasta que tres sombras negras llegaron a salvarlo, la más pequeña alejo a los dos hombres de un golpe.

—No es él —les dijo con una voz femenina— este es omega. ¿Qué tratan de hacer? ¿Destrozarle el vientre?

—Tiene el uniforme de ese bastardo.

—Porque es el omega de ese bastardo.

Llevaban capaz negras, la más pequeña y la más alta eran mujeres. La otra sombra estaba quieta más allá.

Eren sintió como sacaban una especie de tijeras para cortar las cuerdas del equipo y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. El ojiverde escupió sangre pero al instante en que intentó moverse un dolor punzante le arrancó un grito de dolor, se abrazó el vientre con fuerza.

Le dolía.

Como si cada órgano lastimado estuviera mezclándose con otros.

Su vientre, su vientre...

Su niño...

—Mi bebé —sollozó— mi bebé, n...no me hagan. No me lo quiten.

Estaba entrando en uno de esos trances frecuentes.

Cuando se despertaba a medianoche luego de soñar con algo que le arrancaba al ser inexistente de las entrañas. Entonces Levi estaría allí para abrazarlo y decirle que "su supuesto bebé" estaba a salvo.

Que todos estaban a salvo.

Pero por alguna razón...hoy el dolor parecía tan real. Tan verdadero.

La sombra más pequeña se acercó para verlo. Eren pudo reconocer de quienes se trataba.

Annie.

Su antigua compañera de juegos.

Se arrastró con terror hacia el extremo opuesto de la pared.

En el proceso se partió dos uñas y no sentía el cuerpo pero quería alejarse.

Quería hacerlo, porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—No escapes, niño —le dijo la voz de su antigua maestra— siéntete orgulloso de ser nuestro próximo experimento. Ese hombre a quien llamas alfa va a morirse de remordimiento luego de esto.

Eren no cesó en su intento de alejar, se arrastraba como un gusano en el duro suelo pero la sombra más pequeña se paró frente a él impidiéndole avanzar más de lo que ya había hecho.

—Annie, por favor —rogó— no lo hagas.

La rubia contestó jalándole los cabellos hacia arriba para ponerlo de pie. Un fino hilo de sangre recorría el labio inferior de Eren pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que vendría a continuación.

Dicen que los alfa sienten cuando su omega está en peligro.

Dicen que ellos aparecen justo en el momento exacto.

Pero es mentira.

Es mentira...

Es mentira...

Se desmayó al sentir como algo se desprendía de su interior.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Entrega**

_Esa tristeza significaba, que hemos llegado a la última estación. Esa felicidad significaba, estamos juntos._

_La tristeza era la forma y la felicidad el contenido._

_La felicidad llenaba el espacio de la tristeza. _

* * *

**si encuentran algo soso y aburrido el capítulo de hoy, échenle la culpa a mis compañeros de clase. **

**Y saquen la reserva de pañuelos que les pedí guardar en el capítulo anterior.**

**-reparte pañuelos y galletas-**

**-guarda su pañuelo- **

**No creo que haya sido tan triste.**

**La razón por la que algunos omegas son estériles son dos:**

**Pueden haber sufrido algún accidente. O pueden haberse emparejado con un alfa que no es su pareja destinada.**

**En este caso, para no arruinar la sorpresa final, Eren estaba embarazado. **


	6. Entrega

La rubia de mirada apática se cansó de destrozarlo, lo lanzó al suelo. Para ser una omega era muy fuerte.

—Dinos el lema de los omega sucios como tú —ordenó Nanaba quitándose la capucha de su capa.

El ojiverde respiro a borbotones escupiendo otro chorro de sangre.

—Dilo —su ex maestra señalo una cámara que la segunda mujer misteriosa tenía en mano.

Estaban grabándolo todo.

—...No —negó Eren con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡Dilo!

Annie sujetó un mechón de su cabello obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas.

—Obediencia —gimoteó el castaño— a-amor...en...entrega

—Otra vez

—Ob-bediencia...amor, entrega

Se turnaron para golpear su estómago mientras era obligado a gritar aquello delante de la cámara.

Se cansó de gritar, se cansó de suplicar. Con lo poco que le quedaba de voz miró con odio a esas personas y recordó lo que su madre siempre le decía.

"_Eres especial, eres mi niño especial" _

"_Pero solo soy Eren" el niño solía mostrarle un pucherito infantil bastante tierno._

"_Eres el Eren de mamá, nunca te rindes y siempre dices la verdad. Eres valiente, eres el orgullo de tu alfa"_

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Entrega**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—¡Repítelo! —un nuevo golpe se estrelló contra su mejilla, pero esta vez el ojiverde dejó de llorar.

—Jodete —escupió— ¡Jodete! ¡Vete a la mierda! —lo único que lo defendía eran los insultos que aprendió de Levi sin querer— nunca seguiría a personas de mierda como ustedes. Nunca.

—Déjenlo, no creo que nadie vaya a quererlo después de esto —amenazó Annie.

Eren tosió con fuerza, no sentía la mandíbula ni la cara. Un extraño sabor metálico recorría todo su paladar y cuando terminaron se deslizó como un perrito sin piernas hasta acurrucarse en una esquina del callejón.

Había tanta sangre que no le dio importancia a la que corría por sus piernas.

Ya era de noche y hacia frio.

Las personas de negro prendieron una fogata para resguardarse de la brisa helada y una de ellas le arrojó una manta sucia a Eren, el ojiverde no tuvo fuerzas para rechazar esa ayuda. Su cuerpo temblaba compulsivamente y sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de existir.

Levi siempre le dijo que jamás se humillara ante nadie, pero solo por esta vez deseo con todas sus fuerzas acercarse aunque sea unos centímetros a ese pequeño fuego que estaba en medio de las personas malas.

Tembló con más fuerza que antes abrazando sus piernas con las enormes ansias de arrastrase hasta la fogata y aun si era golpeado de nuevo al menos obtener un poquito de ese calor.

Solo un poco.

—Frio... —susurró—..f-f-rio..., Levi...Frio

Fue cerrando los ojos y balanceando la cabeza con sueño, pronto iba a quedarse dormido.

"_¿Tienes frio, mocoso?" la voz de Levi vino desde algún lugar, en su casa. Dentro del departamento._

"_S-si." Y él era un niño pequeño, un simple omega._

"_Ven" Levi lo había recostado entre sus piernas pasando la tibia manta sobre ambos "trata de dormir, y tengo que terminar el trabajo. ¿Es cálido cierto?"_

"_mmm" entonces el cerraba los ojos sintiendo esa sensación protectora y un ligero estremecimiento de vergüenza al estar tan cerca de su alfa._

Como, como extrañaba esos tiempos.

Eren se abrazó a si mismo congelándose en una esquina oscura del callejón, más allá el grupo de personas hablaba de algunos planes en espera de que él se muriera congelado de una vez por todas.

La cámara seguía delante de Eren, y él sabía muy bien que estaba en vivo delante de media ciudad expectante e impotente ante su sufrimiento. Así actuaba esa gente, dejaban morir a los omegas y filmaban las muertes más violentas.

Tenía que ser fuerte, porque de seguro Levi también lo veía desde alguna pantalla del cuartel.

—Levii... —claro, ¡LEVI ESTABA OBSERVANDOLO TODO! —LEVI!,...LEVII! —exclamó en medio de sollozos. Aun si pareciera un simple omega patético y débil frente al mundo, aun si su madre estaba sufriendo desde su antiguo hogar al ver a su niño en ese estado.

—Cállenlo —ordeno uno de los hombres apartando la cámara a un lado— quiero dormir, mátenlo de una vez.

—Todavía no —amenazó Annie

—Levi!..Levi!..ughh

Annie le dio una patada dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones. Lo amordazaron para que dejara de gritar el nombre de su alfa y ataron sus manos y pies con cuerdas de lana.

El tiempo se estaba acabando.

"_Es un obsequio" Levi le quitó la venda de los ojos a Eren de doce años mostrándole los patines de cuatro ruedas que descansaban sobre su caja nueva._

"_Levi usted... " el niño abrió los ojos con emoción_

"_Si, dime cuánto me amas"_

"_¡Mucho! Lo amo mucho más que a mi pelota de futbol!"_

_Y Levi le mostraba esa dulce sonrisa que solo guardaba para ese niño, para ese pequeño omega. Salían juntos al parque del centro para que Eren estrenara sus nuevos atines. _

_Al principio lo hacía bien, pero de un momento a otro dio un traspié equivocado y su cuerpo fue a parar directamente al pavimento. Pavimento que nunca tocó porque el pelinegro se había adelantado saltando rápidamente para amortiguar la caída._

_Por un momento sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir pero al revisar a Eren por todas partes y no ver ni un solo rasguño en él podía estar más tranquilo. En cambio el ojiverde su cubría los ojos comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente._

"_¿Qué sucede?" Levi se esmeraban en limpiarle las lágrimas, dejándose llevar por su instinto protector._

"_Levi se lastimó por mi culpa, su mano...duele...Levi"_

_El pelinegro miraba su mano rasmillada, ardía pero nada comparado con lo que pudo pasarle a su omega._

_Entonces le daba un beso delante de toda la gente curiosa que pasaba por ahí y se detenía a verlos. Un beso con lengua que duraba varios segundo, un beso entre un niño y un adulto. Algo que para Eren siempre fue sagrado._

_Un beso de consolación._

Levi alfa vivía para consolar a su Eren y la tortura más grande en el mundo era no poder hacerlo de la manera adecuada. Nunca iba a confesarlo pero la piel de su nuca se erizo al ver como Eren sollozaba su nombre frente a la pantalla, lo estaba llamando. Su omega lo estaba llamando.

Apretó el paso evadiendo el transito gracias al equipo tridimensional.

Hanji y los demás lo seguían de cerca. La luna brillaba con fuerza y en todos los canales del país se transmitía en vivo como un omega era torturado por un grupo de radicales. Pero esa no era la noticia, lo que todos los medios querían transmitir no era al omega temblando como un moribundo, sino al omega del alfa más importante, temblando como un moribundo.

Al principio quisieron entrevistarlo pero Levi los mandó a la mierda a todos.

En medio del camino estrellado evitaba la mirada de sus compañeros que trataban de descifrar sus sentimientos, cerró los ojos sabiendo que en algún lugar, Eren estaba esperando su ayuda Eso le dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante.

Para seguir recordando.

"¡Levi! ¡Levi!" el omega de trece años se ponía de puntas para alcanzar su escritorio

"¿Qué quieres?"

"_La tarea" de pronto aparecía una hoja con números grandes que señalaban una multiplicación bastante sencilla pero inexplicable para el menor._

"_Esta será la última vez, niño inconsciente" Levi le revolvía el cabello dejando a un lado sus importantes papeles para golpearse las piernas en señal de una invitación. El ojiverde entonces rodeaba el escritorio y trepaba para sentarse sobre él y atender la pequeña clase._

_Luego terminarían en la cama._

_Como siempre, Levi no llegaba más allá de tocar todo su cuerpo y besar cada centímetro de su piel. Nunca lo penetraba, todavía no lo marcaba._

_Esos fueron los años más felices de sus vidas, con un Eren decidido a aprender todo sobre el matrimonio era más fácil enseñarle algunos secretos y juegos especiales._

_El mayor lo desnudaba dejándolo expuesto sobre la cama y luego le ordenaba a su pequeño omega que abriera las piernas y cerrara los ojos._

_Que respirara con fuerza y le avisara si se sentía raro._

_Cuando jugaban ese juego los besos del mayor eran un poco más agridulces que de costumbre. Besos que no solo se daban en la boca, porque una vez Eren desobedeció al mayor y abrió un ojo a escondidas viendo la oscura cabellera de su alfa enterrada entre sus piernas y entonces supo que eran esas extrañas cosquillas que sentía sobre su pene y porque se sentía tan rico ahí abajo._

_Ya a los catorce años los juegos previos fueron cambiando convirtiéndose poco a poco en un entremés antes de la culminación total del acto sexual._

_Lo más extraño que sintió fueron los dedos, más que todo cuando estaba en su época de celo. _

_Levi repartía besos sobre su pecho y comenzaba masajearle las piernas para calmar el dolor. Sus dedos de pianista subían entonces hasta esa estrecha, virginal y húmeda entrada tocando el fino botón rosa e insertándose con cuidado._

_Movía en círculos los tres dedos y con la otra mano libre comenzaba a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas para que no sintiera dolor alguno. _

_Esa era la segunda parte que más le gustaba a Eren, porque en un momento sorpresa los dedos de Levi encontraban aquel bulto de nervios que le mandaba corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y lo hacían chillar como un gatito. La primera parte era el premio, el mayor siempre tenía preparado un postre o dulce que comían juntos luego de toda esa faena._

_Un día todo cambio, esta vez luego de que el pelinegro desvistiera a Eren se arrodillo frente a él desabrochándose la bragueta el pantalón y dejando caer todo para sacar su miembro semi-erecto entre sus manos. Al principio Eren creyó que quería que se la chupara y se puso en cuatro frente a su alfa para comenzar la felación pero Levi lo volvió a recostar sobre la cama susurrándole que esta vez sería algo nuevo y especial._

_Lo fue._

_Eren sintió aquel miembro caliente y húmedo acariciando sus muslos una y otra vez, luego prosiguieron con los besos ahogaos llenos de lujuria y algo de rudeza. La boca de Levi sobre sus pequeños pezones también estuvo presente, los dedos llegaron algo pronto pero Eren se sujetó ambas piernas para elevarlas y mostrarle el lugar donde quería que el mayor los pusiera de una vez por todas._

_Esta vez no fueron dedos sino algo más grueso y grande, bordeo su entrada sintiendo como esta se dilataba naturalmente para recibirlo. Levi se posiciono bien antes de empujar y meter la punta pero el grito de dolor de su omega le informo que no era buena idea._

_Ahora luchaban dos cosas en su mente._

_EL instinto y la conciencia._

_Lo peor de todo era que las dos cosas le decían lo mismo. Que ya era hora._

_Cubrió la boca de Eren con un beso devorador que le arrancó varias lágrimas al ojiverde y manteniéndolo distraído en eso fue introduciéndose hasta sentirse completamente dentro._

_Su interior era estrecho, caliente y estrecho. _

"_Te voy a marcar Eren" avisó al ver la carita de confusión del menor que se asustó porque creía que de alguna forma estaba colado a su alfa "va a doler, pero tratare de ser suave. Si te duele mucho, llora"_

_El ojiverde asintió y le dijo lo que luego estaría gritando sin parar cuando comenzaron las primeras estocadas._

"_Te amo Levi" _

_Su rostro se contrajo por la conmociona, sentía que su interior iba a romperse o cualquier cosa. Eren llevó la cabeza hacia atrás sabiendo la boca para tratar de mantener el aire dentro de sus pulmones y lo soporto todo sabiendo que luego de eso ya nadie podría separarlo de Levi nunca más._

_Las embestidas fueron lentas al principio, volviéndose cada vez más potentes deacuerdo a la variación de gemidos y jadeos que Eren dejaba salir de su garganta. Era tan estrecho que el pelinegro tuvo que jadear con fuerza para no correrse de una vez. Apretó los labios al sentir como el anillo de Eren estrechaba su miembro de manera deliciosa cuando este hubo terminado su segundo orgasmo manchando el pecho de ambos._

_Ya era hora._

_Levi se quedó quieto moviéndose apenas, estaba anudando. Movió las caderas para acomodarse mejor y esperar pacientemente mientras Eren se quejaba un poco._

"_Somos uno" le dijo a su pequeño al sentir como estaba a punto de terminar "aguanta solo un poco más, ya falta poco"_

_Eren gimió su nombre al sentir como su interior era llenado por algo caliente que explotaba dentro de sus mismas entrañas liberando una especie de intento placer que Levi llamaba orgasmo._

_Cuando se separaron sintió un vació y algo espeso recorriendo sus piernas que quedaron marcadas con la esencia de Levi para siempre._

_Esa noche durmieron abrazados y esos e repitió cada día, Eren despertaba entre sus brazos mirando la dormida cara de su alfa y cada vez que lo escuchaba respirar recordaba muy bien el momento tan especial que le regalo ese día. _

_Porque no lo marcó la primera vez como cualquier otro de su especie aria, sino que lo fue preparando poco a poco durante dos años hasta que pudieron consumar el acto oficialmente._

_Eso era amor._

_No un mito de betas, eso era amor._

_El amor de su alfa._

_El amor de Levi._

El mismo amor que le prometió, ahora Levi creía en el amor.

Ridículo.

Un alfa enamorado.

Verdadero.

El amor en verdad existía.

—...Eren —susurró el pelinegro sintiendo la suave brisa acariciando su frente, estaban cerca.

El callejón custodiado por varios hombres de negro que fueron cayendo una tras otro bajo las espadas de la legión, Levi no dudó en saltar hacia abajo donde los restos de fogata se apagaban entre las cenizas.

El cielo comenzó a guardar sus estrellas y un azul claro descendía a cada segundo sobre ellos.

Pronto iba a amanecer.

Levi lo vio en una sucia esquina, el horrible trapo que cubría su cuerpo ya se había pegado a su piel ensangrentada y a pesar de todo Eren luchaba por seguir respirando tercamente.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los gris azulado.

El labio inferior del menor tembló al verlo y tal como ese día, Levi fue el primero en avanzar para evitar que su niño cayera al suelo.

No le importó la sangre, ni nada. Levi estampó sus labios contra los del ojiverde sintiendo un frio amanecer celeste que le llegó hasta los huesos.

No en balde se hacía llamar a sí mismo el hombre más fuerte, le cubrió los ojos al menor luego de sonreírle como si ese fuera un día más en sus vidas.

—No mires —le dijo con cariño— estas a salvo. Estás conmigo.

El disparó se estrelló contra su brazo, Levi siempre sería más ágil. Se quitó el abrigo tapándole la cara con él a su omega y dejó que el mero instinto asesino lo guiara.

Todos, todos los que se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima a Eren tenía que morir. No había perdón para aquellos que lo hicieron llorar, menos para los que lo golpearon con tanta saña.

No había perdón.

Todos iban a morir.

Cuando la unidad especial bajó hacia el suelo luego de una dura pelea vieron que ya no había nada que hacer, los cuerpos se encontraban tirados uno sobre otro y Levi estaba sentado en medio acariciando la cabellera castaña de su omega. De uno de sus brazos fluía la sangre roja pero el continuaba velando el sueño de Eren.

—¿Terminó? —le dijo Erwin acercándose a esos dos— ¿Cómo esta Eren?

—Está durmiendo

—Bien —el rubio le tendió una mano— deberíamos ir a un hospital, necesitan una revisión. Ambos.

Hizo señas con las manos para que la unidad se fuera con los supervivientes y trató de ignorar el hecho de que su amigo estuviera manchado de sangre ajena con el cuerpo de su omega en brazos.

Ya había amanecido sobre el cielo y un sol se mostraba con alegría en lo alto del manto celeste cubierto de nubes.

Levi seguía velando a Eren.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**Karion***

_Karion es el centro de todo, el centro del todo. _

* * *

**Ojo con el mensaje oculto del primer capítulo.**

** Ojo con el bebé no nacido de Eren que se murió, hubiera muerto de todas formas, su organismo no soporta crear una vida.**

**Anónimo: ¿Ola-chan, cuál es tu punto fuerte en los fanfiction?**

**Yo:…el angst con hard. El sufrimiento y sepso del bueno. **

**-la golpean con palos-**


	7. Karion

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso? —interrogó Hanji pasándole un vaso de agua a su amigo— esta es la última grabación Levi, ya terminamos con el interrogatorio.

El azabache se frotó las manos con impaciencia, estaba en un cuarto oscuro y la cuatro ojos parecía tan cansada como él. Además desconfiaba de la grabadora puesta sobre la mesa.

—No recuerdo con exactitud cuántos eran —habló haciendo memoria de aquel día— pero tres mujeres los comandaban, maté a las dos primeras. Nanaba y Annie si no me equivoco.

—¿Cómo las mataste? —preguntó Moblit causando que los dos amigos se sobresaltaran un poco.

—Basta Mob —suplicó Hanji— dijimos que no íbamos a presionarlo

—No recuerdo, me deje llevar por el instinto —interrumpió Levi— creo que les corte el cuello, los brazos. Cuando me di cuenta todos estaban muertos.

—¿Algo más para añadir?

—Una de ellas escapó, pero le corte la mejilla con la espada —el pelinegro cerró los ojos— la mejilla izquierda, un corte de siete centímetros como mínimo. Entonces pude ver parte de su rostro, tenía el pelo negro y corto.

—Los registros indican que rasgaste su capa

—El uniforme, no la capa —rectificó— ella olía como una omega no marcada. Y tiene un tatuaje sobre el pecho.

—¿Un símbolo en particular?

—Una palabra**. "KARION"** con letras negras

Hanji y Moblit se quedaron mirándolo largo rato hasta que la castaña rompió la tensión.

—Karion significa "el centro de todo o el centro del todo" —dijo ella— y también es una marca de motocicletas. Pero guardare la información en los archivos.

—¿Terminó el interrogatorio?

—...si

—Me voy —Levi se levantó con rapidez— dile a Erwin que pienso tomarme el día libre. Adiós.

Salió de la oficina caminando directamente hacia las regaderas, le quedaba media hora para ir al hospital y necesitaba un baño luego de quince horas seguidas en ese pequeño lugar.

Cuando estuvo listo solo se subió a su convertible negro, el cuartel general estaba por cerrar y vieron como el alfa conducía a toda velocidad sin despedirse.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Karion**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

El pasillo del hospital estaba a oscuras, pero podían escucharse los pasos fuertes de dos personas que se estacionaron frente a la puerta 245. La enfermera abrió la puerta introduciendo su cabeza hacia adentro.

—Tu alfa vino a verte —dijo dándole paso a Levi— los dejare solos

El pelinegro cerró la puerta con la espalda, Eren estaba semi acostado sobre su camilla con almohadas apoyándole la espalda y un brazo empaquetado en yeso que colgaba de una varilla, los golpes de la cara se habían reducido y tenía el torso rodeado de vendas.

—Hola —saludó el ojigris dejando las flores que había comprado en el camino sobre la mesita de noche

—Hola —susurró Eren.

Estaba mirando la hermosa puesta de sol que se veía desde la ventana, su único consuelo era que le darían de alta esa misma noche. Aunque tenía prohibido dejar su silla de ruedas al menos por un mes.

—Voy a sentarme —le dijo Levi acercándose para darle un beso en la mano enyesada— tus padres llamaron esta tarde, quieren que vayamos a su casa mañana temprano.

—Ellos todavía no lo saben —musito el menor— no saben que soy estéril

—No es tu culpa Eren.

—Soy un omega inútil Levi —el ojiverde comenzó con su monologo de siempre— ni siquiera podrás tener sexo conmigo después de esto. Mis celos serán dolorosos a partir de ahora. Es frustrante no poder complacerte.

—Ya cállate —bufo el pelinegro agarrándolo por la nuca para darle un beso— fuiste mío desde tu niñez y lo seguirás siendo siempre —hablo casi rozándole los labios.

A medida que hablaba subió a la cama acercándose en demasía a su pareja.

Eren cerró los ojos al sentir como la lengua del mayor se introducía en su boca obligándolo a responder de manera sumisa, ambas partes se exploraron mutuamente repartiendo caricias acaloradas entre ellas. Las manos de Levi viajaron por el yeso hasta su pecho y las vendas sin apretar mucho porque sabía cuan lastimado estaba su omega.

El ojiverde trato de imitarlo con la única mano libre que tenía tanteando con los dedos hasta sentir el cinturón y más abajo una tienda de campaña recién formada, apretó con algo de fuerza acariciando la tela del pantalón sintiendo como la punta iba humedeciéndose cada vez más.

—Que haces —inquiero el mayor al sentir los dedos de su esposo buceando dentro de su ropa interior .

—Complacer a mi marido —gimió Eren avergonzándose al instante— estamos separados desde hace mucho tiempo, debo atender tus necesidades

—No es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

—Por favor —rogó volviendo a suplicar por un beso. Fue correspondido y Levi sentía como sus sentidos despertaban con mayor fuerza que antes. Desabrocho el cinturón bajándose la cremallera para buscar la mano de Eren y la sujetó rápidamente obligándolo a baja más abajo. Eren jadeo al sentir como aquel falo se amoldaba al agarre y su alfa lo incitaba a moverlo de arriba abajo hasta endurecerlo por completo.

—No te muevas tanto —gimió ronco— solo tienes que apretar...si...así...buen chico.

Los largos dedos del menor se envolvieron nuevamente alrededor del pene estirándolo con cuidado al sentirlo más resbaladizo debido al líquido preseminal que chorreaba por la punta. Sabía que Levi no iba a venirse solo por un toques, y ese era su plan.

Desde el fondo de su corazón quería demostrarle que todavía servía como omega.

—Tómame —suplicó eróticamente— tómame aquí mismo, hazme el amor.

Levi le respondió con las manos, devolviéndole el favor y sintiendo un estremecimiento al escuchar el débil grito del ojiverde.

—No esta noche —le dijo al fin.

—Dijiste que no soy un inútil —Eren se esmeró en frotar la parte baja de su alfa— demuéstrame que sirvo para algo

—Eren...

—Demuestra que me amas.

Su testarudez era grande, y Levi no comprendía el porqué.

Suspiró llenó de frustración. Claro que quería tomarlo, a la fuerza si era necesario. Quería arrancarle ese yeso del brazo y romper la cama con él, quería hacerlo con violencia, quería amordazarlo y embestirlo hasta que uno de los dos se desmayara.

Pero ante todo estaba la salud de su omega, el doctor le había dicho que las relaciones tendrían que esperar por lo menos hasta que su vientre destrozado cicatrizara un poco.

—Te amo —le dijo en voz baja— y por esa razón nunca te haría daño.

Eren comenzó a llorar en voz baja a medida que se esmeraba más en tocar a su esposo, temía fallarle. El solo pensar que Levi quisiera ir más lejos y se diera cuenta de "eso" le horrorizaba.

—...abrázame —pidió de repente

Los omegas macho suelen lubricar por la única entrada que tiene cada vez que entran en celo o mantiene relaciones sexuales con su pareja, esta entrada se dilata y prepara sola para recibir el miembro de su pareja e iniciar la copula. Aquello lo sabía todo niño de primeria, todo el mundo.

Lo que no le contó a Levi era "eso".

No podía decirle "eso"

Decirle que su celo estaba retrasado desde hacía meses.

Que él ya no lubricaba.

Pero ambos guardaban una mentira, Eren no podía confesar su inutilidad y Levi no podía contarle la razón de su inutilidad.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Levi detuvo la masturbación mutua mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del menor.

—Perdóname —sollozó Eren— perdóname, perdóname.

El azabache no entendía nada, hasta que el menor se removió en la cama de manera que logró quitarse la bata y la ropa interior. Separó las piernas con calma, sus rodillas estaban temblando literalmente, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Cuando el ojigris bajo la mirada vio el miembro de su pareja semi erecto, no comprendía nada más. Solo la voz de Eren repitiendo la palabra perdóname como una mantra.

Levi le acarició las piernas con ambas manos restándole importancia a todo, si Eren quería hacerlo no se negaría. Corrió los dedos hasta aquella latente erección mordiéndose el labio al sentir como el menor gemía de la forma más sensual que pudo escuchar, lo único que lo extraño fue no ver las sábanas mojadas.

Comenzaba a comprender.

Tanteó la apretada entrada de su pareja sintiéndola más cerrada que de costumbre, sin esa lubricación que siempre solía excederse cuando no lo penetraba de inmediato.

—Creo que a partir de ahora va a ser como hacerlo entre dos alfas —se atrevió a decir— los beta homosexuales suelen utilizar algo que se llama lubricante artificial.

—¿Enserio?

Levi era un alfa después de todo, nunca tuvo la intensión de decir algo en doble sentido.

—Todavía sirves —dijo con seriedad antes de formar un anillo con el pulgar y el índice de su mano para encerrar su propio pene e iniciar unas lentas caricias que lo hicieron correrse sobre la entrada del menor que lo miraba casi anonadado por su accionar.

Levi solo quería demostrarle que con o sin lubricación iban a seguir disfrutándolo como antes.

Pero las buenas intenciones nunca sirven.

Eren lo miró con los ojos cristalinos, reteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.

Para él, aquello era una burla contra su esterilidad.

Su labio tembló y sollozó con fuerza.

Todavía lloraba a lágrima viva cuando los doctores y enfermeras entraron a la habitación para ver que ocurría.

Se quedaron petrificados observando como aquel alfa retrocedía con los pantalones a medio subir y el omega no dudaba en lanzarle todas las cosas que estaban a su alcance sin dejar de llorar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Su conclusión fue esta: Levi era un alfa agresivo y no le importó cuan enfermo estuviera su omega, por eso decidió violarlo contra su voluntad pero en un momento dado lo lastimó tan fuerte que Eren tuvo que defenderse como pudo, en este caso utilizando proyectiles como las almohadas, flores y libros que tenía a su alcance.

—Le dije que no fue eso —gruñó el pelinegro.

—Todos dicen lo mismo —respondió el doctor— nuestro hospital tiene que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas cada día. Así que solo por esta vez no vamos a denunciarlo.

—El mocoso —se mordió la lengua dándose cuenta de la mirada negativa del galeno— digo —rectificó— mi esposo me atacó de la nada. En ningún momento me atreví a violarlo.

—Lo que diga —el médico le señaló la puerta— las enfermeras acaban de calmarlo y creo que ya se durmió, es tarde. Sera mejor que vuelva mañana cuando este más...calmado. Señor ¿Ya le dijo a su omega que perdió el bebé?

—No, y no quiero que nadie se lo cuente nunca —gruñó— usted dijo que eran putas alucinaciones.

—De todas formas el feto ya estaba muerto, su cuerpo rechaza cualquier unión ¿En verdad usted…es su alfa?

—Por supuesto.

El médico no le creyó en absoluto. Pero prometió guardar silencio.

Levi no iba a explicarle todo a ese sujeto, si le creía o no era su problema no el suyo.

Agarró su abrigo dispuesto a salir del hospital y legar a casa o al bar, de verdad tenía ganas de matar algo esa noche.

Todos se apartaron de su camino al verlo en ese estado, todos menos una mujer de cabello corto que se interpuso en medio de la salida y él.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de gritarle que se quitara cuando se dio cuenta que era Mikasa, la hermana mayor de Eren.

—Hueles como todo un alfa —se burló ella— ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

—Llegas tarde —ambos se odiaban, o al menos eso creía el azabache. En realidad nunca tuvo la oportunidad de congeniar con su cuñada, solo sabía que era demasiado sobreprotectora con Eren y sus padres la llevaron de viaje por media Europa luego de la boda— el horario de visita se acabó.

La pelinegra parpadeó con sorpresa. Parecía desilusionada, entonces Levi notó que lo único que abrigaba su cuñada era esa bufanda roja. La única ropa que llevaba era un vestido juvenil, pantis y sandalias. Además de un enorme bolso de viaje.

—Vine desde el aeropuerto —se excusó— en verdad quería ver a Eren.

—Sígueme —el azabache se inclinó para tomar el bolso de la pelinegra y caminar hasta el estacionamiento, entonces pudo notar una cortada de siete centímetros en la mejilla izquierda de su cuñada. ¿Cómo se habría hecho esa herida?

—No te molestes —ella se interpuso de nuevo— pensaba viajar en metro

—Eres una omega no marcada —le dijo Levi— ¿acaso quieres que te violen? No me importa tu vida, pero eres la hermana de Eren, mi cuñada.

—Como quieras —Mikasa abrió la puerta del copiloto sentándose con fuerza— solo lo hago por Eren, tu no...

Levi tiró el bolso en el asiento trasero cuando un ruido interrumpió a la omega. Su estómago se quejaba por hambre y la cara homicida de la pelinegra cambio a una más acorde a su raza y sus ojos negros se veían adorables cuando se sonrojó oprimiendo su estómago.

—Mocosa insensata —bufó Levi— de seguro no comiste en todo el día —a decir verdad el tampoco había comido.

Se detuvieron en un restaurante de comida rápida, Levi pidió una porción de papas extra grande, una pizza familiar y dos sodas. Normalmente no solía comer ese tipo de cosas pero en esta ocasión necesitaba algo nuevo para descargar su rabia, al menos los asientos estaban vacíos así que no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

—Me sorprendes —la pelinegra rompió la tensión— comida basura por las noches ¿quieres volver a ser joven?

—Calla y come.

Ambos tenían mucha hambre y poco que decir, y la televisora emitía un entretenido programa que los distrajo por largo tiempo hasta que un empleado se acercó a ellos con dos platillos de helado de chocolate.

—Yo no pedí esto —advirtió Levi.

—Cortesía de la casa —le explicó— pocas parejas vienen a este lugar. Su novia es bonita.

—Yo no...

—Con permiso.

Eso activó unos recuerdos casi olvidados en el pelinegro, la razón por la que conoció a su esposo se debía a esa muchacha. Iba a casarse con ella desde un principio.

Y por un momento su instinto lo traicionó de la manera más cobarde. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si Mikasa fuera su omega?

Era bonita, no podía negarlo.

Muy deseada, de seguro ya estaría casada hace tiempo pero su nuevo status (era la cuñada del hombre más importante del reino) le permitía decidir quién sería su alfa.

Pero no era su tipo.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —dijo Mikasa— es incómodo.

—Pensaba que hubiera pasado si fueras mi esposa —en general Levi le restaba importancia a su comentarios— me quedó con Eren, él es perfecto para alguien como yo.

El resto del camino no hablaron ni un poco, ella se bajó en casa de sus padres y se fue sin despedirse. Levi tuvo que detenerla para informarle que mañana haría una visita junto a Eren, mañana a las diez.

Levi llegó a su casa, dobló la ropa, limpió un poco y terminó de satisfacerse en la ducha. Cerca de la medianoche salió para recoger el correo y tirar la basura, en medio de los afiches de propaganda estaba la revista de la tienda de mascotas. La hojeó por un rato, luego de pensarlo mil veces llamó a la tienda e hizo su pedido.

Esa noche soñó que Eren estaba en casa y regaba las flores del balcón mientras el leía un libro. Más allá, dos niños jugaban con un pequeño perro y su omega lucía un hermoso vientre grande de seis meses.

Las imágenes fueron distorsionándose.

El rostro de Eren se disolvió para convertirse en el de Mikasa…

Maldito instinto.

Levi se despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada y no pudo dormir más.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Ella despertó a las ocho y media, un rayo de sol acarició su antebrazo y su negra cabellera le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

El camisón transparente que la cubría era casi transparente y dejaba ver uno de sus pechos, Mikasa se estiró en la cama removiéndose a duras penas del tibio calor de las sábanas.

Ser soltera a esa edad no era problemático.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba porque su alfa destinado aún no había aparecido, pero a ella nunca le importo.

Carla llegó más tarde para avisar que Levi y Eren llegarían en poco tiempo, así que debía de estar lista.

Ella arrugó la nariz al escuchar el nombre de su cuñado, anoche lo había olido y hasta ahora no pida quitarse ese olor a macho alfa que le embotó los sentidos.

La necesidad de abalanzarse sobre su cuñado y buscar ese dulce aroma para lamerlo toda la noche estuvo a punto de dominarla, pero su aversión hacia los alfa la puso sobre tierra a cada momento.

Era su maldita naturaleza omega, eso debía ser.

¿Acaso no se prometió no confiar en un alfa nunca más desde que el malnacido enano gruñón de Levi la cambio por su preciado hermano?

Ella se quitó el camisón tirándolo al piso y pateándolo lejos, entró a la ducha dejando que el agua se llevara sus malas ideas y emociones.

Tenía un cuerpo bonito, senos grandes y curvas finas, su abdomen marcado por el ejercicio no era problema.

Al salir rodeó su pecho con una toalla y se sentó en el tocador para arreglarse.

Su cabello era sedoso y negro, lo peinó largo rato y por media hora estuvo atándolo con cintas y adornos hasta que cayó en cuenta de que esas eran tonterías.

¿Por qué estaba arreglándose tanto?

Lo soltó dejándolo libre con el mechón que adornaba su frente.

Un poco de maquillaje iba a cubrir la herida de su mejilla, cuando estuvo arreglada decidió probar algo nuevo. Máscara para los ojos, brillo labial y algo de perfume.

Escogió sus mejores zapatillas y algo de delineador en los ojos. Se pintó las uñas con un color piel y dejó que la toalla cayera de su cuerpo antes de ponerse la ropa interior de encaje.

Era la primera vez que se arreglaba tanto, la segunda en realidad. La primera había sido para recibir a su prometido, y luego termino llorando en el regazo de su padre. Incapaz de odiar al hermano que le robó su futuro.

—Eren no me robó nada —se dijo en voz alta— no me robó nada, nada.

Mientras se reprendía si misma el espejo frente al que estaba dejó a la vista su bonito cuerpo, y un tatuaje en el pecho que cubría con maquillaje

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Alfa,beta y omega**

_Me estoy enamorando, de alguien que no debe ser...de alguien prohibido para mí._

* * *

**-PROPAGANDA DE OLA-**

**AMOR DE PERRO: **

**Levi encuentra una caja en su casa. Adentro esta Eren, que se comporta como un perro literalmente. Ahora Levi va descubriendo poco a poco que fue lo que causó ese tipo de degradación en un ser humano. Y sobre todo, porque Eren perro cambió le cambió la vida. **

**Disfruten, lo hice con amor y con galletas.**


	8. Alfa,beta,omega

—¿Trajiste los panqueques que prepara tu madre? —preguntó el ojiverde mientras hurgaba las bolsas que Jean había depositado sobre su cama

—Panques, ensalada, y sopa casera —enumeró el ojimiel— todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un mes entero.

—Genial, le guardaré un poco a Levi.

—¿El viene a verte? —preguntó Jean sentándose a lado de su amigo— se supone que es tu alfa, pero no te dice nada. Descuidaste tu casa por mucho tiempo.

—Paso algo —el ojiverde se hizo a un lado para darle campo a su amigo— es...personal. Ya sabes. Problemas en casa.

—No te preocupes —Jean le dio un codazo que lo hizo emitir un ruidito de dolor— ponte a cuatro patas delante de tu alfa y te perdonará.

—Maldito cara de mierda —insultó Eren frotándose la mano enyesada— hablas como todo un anarquista.

Jean hizo una mueca.

—Deacuerdo, ponte a tres patas —levantó las manos sonriendo— criadora de niños.

El castaño pestañeó sorprendido, se olvidó de las bromas quedándose callado por completo. Un silencio incomodo le dio a entender al ojimiel que no debió haber mencionado a los niños.

—¿Puedo pasar? —una cabellera color ceniza y la cara sonriente del pequeño Farlan fue lo primero que vieron

—Si —respondió el ojiverde, agradecido por la intrusión — ven aquí. Este es mi amigo, un alfa, Jean Kirstein. Trajo bocadillos y mi tarea.

—Hola —el ojiplateado se paró al pie de la cama— mi nombre es Farlan Bossard. Tengo tres años y seis meses. Soy un alfa.

—Parece de cinco —susurró Jean al oído de Eren— ¿Es un admirador? ¿Tu pequeño amante?

—Cállate —cuestiono el castaño— es el hijo de los compañeros de trabajo de Levi. Su madre es una omega, está internada. Prácticamente vive aquí

—Siéntate con nosotros —ofreció Jean— tengo panqueques de sobra.

Él no era malo, a veces podía comportarse como todo un canalla pero sentía empatía por los niños como Farlan. Jean sabía lo que es tener una madre omega enferma, y un padre irresponsable.

En general, los omegas son los únicos que se encargan del cuidado de sus crías (solo los betas y Jean utilizaban el término "hijos").

Si enferman, el alfa no se hará responsable de esos niños, ese no es su deber.

—¿Donde esta Auruo? —le interrogó Eren mientras acomodaba a Farlan a su costado.

—La enfermera me dijo que esta con mamá —el pequeño recibió con alegría un pequeño postre— ella está en la sala de operaciones. Papá se queda a su lado, cuando me ve, suele irse a la calle —miró a Eren y Jean con curiosidad antes de meter un bocado de flan en su boca— ustedes dos se llevan bien.

—Por supuesto —el ojimiel estaba actuando extraño— somos amirivales* desde la infancia. Hasta que este suicida se casó.

Eren lo entendía, lo entendía demasiado bien.

La madre de Jean era una omega infértil. Ellos vivían en un barrio alejado del resto, conocido como la zona de los omega abandonados. Desde que salió esa ley que le daba el libre acceso a los alfa para abandonar a sus omega infértiles, estos eran abandonados a montones en ese lugar construido por el gobierno.

Si Farlan quedaba huérfano, quizá se convertiría en el futuro vecino de Jean.

Decidió dejar a un lado esos malos recuerdos y unirse a la animada conversación que sostenían su amigo y Farlan. Al final el pequeño alfa trajo un juego de bloques del otro cuarto y junto a Jean armaron un fuerte en el piso de la habitación.

Cerca del mediodía el niño se sintió mal porque esa era la hora de dormir junto a Petra, el ojiverde lo atrajo hacia sus brazos dejando que un aroma tranquilizador se desprendiera de su cuerpo y acunó a Farlan hasta dejarlo dormido.

—Es el sueño de Levi —musitó el omega al ver como el ojiplateado abrazaba su pecho con calidez— quiere tener hijos. Quiere ser padre. Eso es algo que nunca podre darle

Jean quedó hipnotizado, había escuchado acerca de las feromonas que un omega desprendía para relajar a sus crías y transmitirles un sentimiento de serenidad, pero tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas para no abrazar a su amigo en busca de consuelo como lo había hecho ese niño.

—Si tuviera un omega como tú —susurró fuera de si— no me importaría no tener hijos.

—Tu confesión fue...aterradora —se burló el ojiverde acariciando el cabello de Farlan.

—Olvídalo, es el instinto

Se llevaban bien, en general estaba prohibido que un omega marcado hiciera amistad con un alfa soltero, pero esas cosas no eran importantes para Eren. El hecho de que estuviera casado no lo limitaba salir con sus amigos, ya sean betas o alfas.

En parte se debía a su testarudez y la plena confianza que Levi le otorgaba en cada una de sus decisiones.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**ALFA-BETA-OMEGA**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—Eren —el pelinegro empujó la puerta con el hombro, llevaba una caja algo grande y otro ramo de flores— ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Acaso...

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y contuvo la respiración olfateando el ambiente con cautela.

—...mmngh —Jean entreabrió los ojos bostezando torpemente.

Se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, el ojiverde dormía con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro y Farlan estaba noqueado por el aroma maternal que llenaba la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —dijo Levi siendo interrumpido por el ojimiel que se llevó un dedo a la boca para insinuarle que guardara silencio.

Omega y cría estaban durmiendo, el pecado más grande para los alfa seria despertar a esos dos.

—Vine a visitarlo —indicó Jean levantándose con cuidado para dejar caer la cabeza del ojiverde sobre una almohada.

Por un momento tuvo miedo de darle la espalda a ese ojigris, por un momento su cuerpo tembló al pensar que Levi lo sujetaría por el cuello para lanzarlo por la ventana, luego echaría al pequeño alfa para despertar a Eren de una bofetada y ponerlo de rodillas hasta que explicara qué carajo pasaba allí.

Al menos estaban en una época moderna, donde las antiguas tradiciones eran suprimidas por nuevas leyes igualitarias y menos salvajes que antes.

El pelinegro dejó la caja en el suelo junto con las flores, estaba tranquilo pero en ningún momento sus ojos se apartaron de los movimientos que ese ojimiel imprimía sobre la cama para levantarse sin despertar a Eren y al niño.

—Solo vine a dejarle algo de comer —volvió a decir el menor

—Creo que pago lo suficiente para que den de comer a mi esposo.

—Mi madre lo quiere mucho, okey —era la primera vez que hablaba con un alfa casado— vine a dejarle la tarea, Armin y Marco planean ir a su casa este fin de semana.

—Nunca dije lo contrario —habló el alfa de pelo negro— será dado de alta, ahora mismo vine para llevarlo con sus padres.

"_Él va a devolverlo_" pensó Jean olvidando la tonta confrontaciónterritorial_ "Como papá devolvió a mamá. Él va a devolverlo." _

Su cuerpo se tensó pero supo manejar muy bien sus emociones.

Desde hace un tiempo las noticias no dejaban de bombardear comentarios nada agradables respecto a varios alfas devolviendo a sus omegas porque eran estériles, omegas rechazados por no poder dar una buena camada.

Omegas muertos...

Se imaginó a Marco ayudando a Eren para que se acostumbrara a vivir en una de esas casas, la familia de Marco trabajaba como guardia del barrio de los omega abandonados, entonces serian vecinos.

No siempre funcionaba, algunos omega huían de allí para prostituirse, otros se suicidaban, y los pocos que todavía tenían algo de fuerza para vivir eran reintegrados con una identidad beta.

—No quiero entrometerme —el ojimiel tomó sus cosas y se puso la mochila al hombro— pero Eren es... —iba a decirlo, no lo creía, que vergüenza— es un buen amigo. Puede ser un idiota a veces, pero él tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Levi arqueó una ceja interrogativamente.

Vio como el ojimiel se alejaba, por los pasillos, luego de despedirse y cerró la puerta.

Claro que Eren tenía una bonita sonrisa.

"_Asustaste a ese pobre chico"_ le reprochó su conciencia.

Aspiró una vez más el exquisito aroma que emanaba su omega antes de despertarlo apretándole la mano con cariño.

Eren balbuceo que lo dejaran dormir.

—Tu madre está ansiosa por verte —dijo el pelinegro— si no abres los ojos, juro que voy a dejarte aquí tirado.

—A qué hora llegaste —el ojiverde lo miró largo rato— ¿Dónde está Jean?

—Acaba de irse.

—Qué mal, quería pedirle un favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—La receta de los panques de su madre —entonces lo recordó, con Farlan en brazos estiró su cuerpo hacia un paquete de comida para dárselo a Levi— pruébalos, son deliciosos.

—¿Mamá? —el ojiplateado despertó por el movimiento— ...Eren...tío Levi.

—Ven conmigo —Levi levantó al pequeño— tu padre está buscándote desde hace un buen rato. Está a punto de volverse loco.

Lo llevó hasta la puerta llamando a Auruo que estaba parad por el pasillo, el alfa le agradeció a Levi y cerró la puerta.

—¿Esas ansioso?

—No Eren —ironizó el pelinegro— solo que no tenemos tiempo.

—Lo sé, perdóname —gruño Eren pateando las sábanas— llegaremos a tiempo. Tu auto es rápido.

—Perdonado —dijo el mayor— lo que pasó ayer en la noche lo hablaremos en casa. Solo cierra los ojos, escuchare tus agradecimientos mientras empaco tus cosas.

Eren obedeció tapándose la cara con las manos, contó hasta veinte sintiendo un movimiento frenético en la habitación cuando algo húmedo chocó contra sus dedos.

—¡Es un perro! —exclamó al separar las manos para ver qué era lo que le rasguñaba la cara— ¿¡Me compraste un perro!? —ahora estaba despierto por completo

—Si —Levi comenzó a sacar la ropa del estante blanco y colocarla dentro de una maleta

—Es tan pequeño —el ojiverde lo sostuvo en brazos— tiene las patas cortas y es peludo. ¡Mira, está caminando! —su cara se sonrojo al ver al canino tambaleándose sobre la cama— Levi...yo no lo merezco —en ese momento su voz era sincera— gracias. Muchas gracias

—Puedes recompensarme más tarde —terminó de empacar y fue directamente a besar el rostro de su omega— hueles bien, tu esencia siempre fue muy buena.

Volvió a besarlo de forma lenta y suave, explorando su boca con avidez.

—Levi el perro nos está viendo —dijo el ojiverde haciéndose a un lado.

—Déjalo, es un cachorro

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos? —Levi le quitó la ropa mientras hablaban.

—Cuando era niño mi madre me compró un perro —comenzó a contar el ojigris mientras le ponía la camiseta blanca a su omega— lo bautizamos como Rex. A su alfa no le agradó la idea.

Eren levantó las piernas para que le quitaran el pantalón, no le avergonzaba que Levi viera su cuerpo, eran esposos y durante un mes iba a depender de el para todo. Pero la manera en la que se refirió a su padre le llenaba la cabeza de muchas dudas.

—Me gusta Rex, es un nombre bonito —mencionó al sentir como el pantalón azul marino se deslizaba por sus muslos hasta llegar a su cintura— Levi, nunca me habías hablado de tu madre...ni de su alfa.

El pelinegro se detuvo cuando empezaba a ponerle las zapatillas al menor. Chasqueó la lengua jugueteando con las agujetas blancas y retorciéndolas de su lugar.

—Son cosas que detesto recordar —dijo— sabes que mi madre murió por culpa de ese hombre, eso ya te lo conté.

—Lo siento —el menor ofreció su pie— ¿ibas a ponerme las zapatillas? —trataba de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación— llegaremos tarde.

El cachorro emitió un gemido de temor al intentar saltar de la cama pero Eren lo detuvo a tiempo abrazándolo contra su pecho, se debatió entre preguntarle a Levi porque se quedaba quieto o decirle que ya era tarde.

—Te prometo que nunca voy a pegarte —murmuró el mayor en voz tan baja que Eren tuvo que agacharse para escucharlo— nunca voy a matar al perro.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre las manos de su omega.

Inhaló el aroma cálido y antes de levantarse para poner a Eren sobre la silla de ruedas se quedó pensativo largo rato frunciendo el ceño con tristeza.

"_Huele a ella"_ se dijo a sí mismo _"Hueles como mi madre"_

Por un momento dejó de ser el alfa frio y dominante que era, gracias al cielo el ojiverde no podía ver sus ojos.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Carla no dejaba de mirar por la ventana de rato en rato, en cualquier momento llegarían.

—¿Todo esta listo? —preguntó a Mikasa que ahora ponía la mesa

—Todo esta listo

—¡Grisha! —gritó hacia la cocina— ¿Cómo está la comida?

—Estoy cuidándola —respondió una voz despreocupada.

—Siempre la quemas —volvió a decir la castaña— ten cuidado.

—Estoy intentándolo.

Ella iba a agregar algo pero el vestido de la pelinegra la entretuvo largo rato.

—Estas muy bonita —le dijo a su hija— ¿esperamos a alguien más?

—Es joven, déjala —Grisha salió de la cocina con un delantal amarillo— ya es lo suficientemente grande como para vestir como quiera.

—Siempre defendiéndola —reprochó Carla— porque no le dices que se consiga un alfa, una omega como ella no debería estar sola tanto tiempo.

—Deja la tradición mamá —dijo Mikasa— me casaré cuando esté lista.

Iban a continuar con esa extraña conversación cuando un auto negro se estacionó cerca del garaje. Levi bajó rápidamente instalando la silla de ruedas al pie de la otra puerta, la abrió, cargó al ojiverde y fue empujando la silla hasta la entrada de la casa.

Carla corrió a recibirlos, quería abrazar a su hijo.

—Le compraste un perro —dijo con sorpresa al ver la bola de pelo café que Eren sostenía en sus manos

—Hola mamá —sonrió el ojiverde— yo también te extrañe mucho.

—Hola Levi, Eren —ella saludó a ambos— ¿Cómo estas bebé? —acarició la mejilla del omega— ¿todavía te duele? ¿Dónde te duele? Espero que atrapen a eso malditos y...

—Carla —Grisha se anunció a sí mismo— Levi ¿Cómo estás? —bajo su mirada hasta su hijo— Eren te ves mal.

—Sigo vivo —dijo el menor— me alegra verlos.

—Estamos bien —el pelinegro dejó que Carla se encargara de Eren y fue a sentarse en el sofá que le indicó Grisha

—¿Dónde está Mikasa? —preguntó este

Ella estaba de pie, mirándolo todo a lo lejos.

Tal vez su padre le heredo sus genes alfa porque pudo oler a su cuñado apenas lo vio bajar del coche, en ese momento su mente se desestabilizo y tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de algún mueble para no rendirse ante sus rodillas de gelatina.

Era una mierda, todo era una mierda, ser omega era una mierda, su raza era una mierda, su instinto también, su vida era una mierda, terminaría por convertirse en ese maldito alfa enano si seguía diciendo mierda.

—¿Dónde está Mikasa? —la voz de su hermano la devolvió a la realidad.

Respiro hondo, arreglo su vestido, se pellizcó la mano para calmarse un poco y corrió a los brazos de Eren aplastando al perro y hundiendo su nariz en el hombro del otro omega para no detectar la presencia de Levi.

—Te he extrañado tanto —era sincera, de todo corazón que era sincera— no sabes cómo me preocupas Eren. Tienes que contármelo todo, como te va, que haces.

—...ya paso Mika* —dijo el ojiverde pasándole el cachorro a Levi— estoy bien. Ya paso todo.

—¿Vas a quedarte paralitico?

—¡Que! No —Eren comenzó a ponerse nervioso— es temporal.

Tardaron en recomponerse un poco más de lo esperado, al final el perro descansaba dentro de una cesta y los cinco se sentaron a la mesa para almorzar.

Carla había preparado un almuerzo abundante, a Eren le dio tanta pena decirle que no tenía hambre que continuó comiendo bocados pequeños, pero su alfa le quitó el plato.

—No puede comer mucho, su estómago está en reposo

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Grisha dejando los cubiertos a un lado

—No es nada, en realidad quería contarles algo —el ojiverde comenzó a ponerse nervioso— pero deberían terminar de comer, no creo que sea el momento más adecuado.

—Siempre es el momento adecuado —enfatizó Carla— eres mi hijo.

—Yo no sé...como decirles...es difícil.

—Sea lo que sea vamos a apoyarte.

Mikasa dejó de comer, en verdad su hermano parecía estar angustiado. De repente el pelo de la nuca se le erizó al darse cuenta que Eren podía estar ocultando algo. ¿Y si estaba embarazado?

—Mamá, papá, Mika —el castaño se quedó sin voz— yo...soy —no podía, decir eso era tan difícil— yo soy estéril.

Un repentino alivio inundó el cuerpo de Mikasa, así que no estaba embarazo sino que era infértil. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, de seguro Levi lo haba traído por eso. Era más que obvio, su hermano estaba siendo devuelto.

Grisha y Carla guardaron silencio tratando de asimilar la situación.

Un día tienes casa, otro día tu casa se derrumba.

Eso era lo que sentían.

—¿Por eso viniste con Levi? —dijo Carla con un desdén inimaginable— como puede ser posible...tu...

—Levi cuanto lo lamento —eso fue lo único que pudo decir el otro alfa

—Es algo difícil de asimilar al principio —respondió el pelinegro

—Quiero que entiendan que el sueño de Levi y el mío —aclaró Eren— es poder darles nietos, pero eso nunca va a pasar. Me disculpo ante ustedes. Lo siento.

No les dijo que ya estaba en tratamiento, un tratamiento muy costoso pero algo efectivo. No quería ilusionarlos en vano.

Entonces Carla se puso de pie, nadie lo vio venir, tan solo se puso de rodillas a un costado del asiento de Levi sin que Grisha pudiera detenerla.

Todos quedaron atónitos.

—No por favor —suplicó Eren— no hagas esto

—Perdóname Levi —ella lo ignoro. Tenía la cabeza baja— mi hijo salió defectuoso, si lo hubiera sabido antes. Yo no sé cómo reaccionar...

—Carla ya basta —la reprendió Grisha

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Eren

¿Defectuoso?

—Lamentamos las molestias que pudo causarle...es vergonzoso. Mi niño no...

Por un momento Levi estuvo a punto de taparle los oídos al castaño, no quería, no quería más sufrimiento. Lo que esa omega decía era inconcebible, después de tanto martirio para Eren esto era el colmo.

No era justo.

Nada era justo.

—Carla —la voz de Grisha fue más autoritaria que nunca— es suficiente

—Mamá ya párate —Mikasa trató de levantarla

El ojiverde tenía la mirada perdida y la cabeza dándole vueltas, las palabras de su propia madre se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente como una grabadora que se instaló allí solo para burlarse de él.

Defectuoso, defectuoso, defectuoso...

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero en lugar de eso le salió una fea mueca que daba pena. Comenzó a sentir náuseas y unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo.

Ya no podían salirle más lágrimas.

Estaba perdido.

El pelinegro sintió como su interior se removía al ver a su omega en ese estado, incluso estiro una mano para agarrar el brazo de Eren pero el ojiverde se apartó con fuerza.

—No me toques —estaba desquitándose con la persona equivocada. Eso era lo más triste.

En un arranque de ira, Levi estiró su asiento hacia atrás con tanta violencia que el respaldo de la madera se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

Agarró a la señora Jaeger por la manga y la dejo parada rápidamente mirándola con odio.

Grisha se interpuso apartándola rápidamente, era peligroso meterse con la/el omega de un alfa.

El azabache iba a hablar, gritar, golpear. Lo que sea con tal de que se disculparan con Eren pero otra voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Cuatro años y nueve meses —dijo Eren poniéndose de pie a pesar de que tenía prohibido hacerlo

Toda la atención se volcó hacia él.

—¡Estoy casado...cu...atro años y nueve meses...y nunca les he importado lo suficiente para que vengan a visitarme una puta vez! —gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía. Estaba temblando, sí. Tenía miedo, no— ¿¡que soy defectuoso!? ¡He estado diciéndome eso a mí mismo cada día de mi maldita vida! ¡Solo quería escuchar lo contrario de las personas que amo! ¡Las personas que amo! ¿Entienden?

—¡Pero sabes que no quise decir eso! —exclamó Carla— ¡eres mi niño! ¡Yo nunca quise quería que te entregaran a un alfa!

—¡Ya soy grande mamá! ¡No tienes idea de lo que tengo que sufrir!

—¡Sabes que si no me disculpo Levi te devolverá!

—¡Aun si me devuelven no pienso huir! —gritó con más fuerza— ¡No huiré! ¡No esta vez!

—¡Tu no entiendes! —Carla estaba al borde de la histeria— ¡Eres joven...no entiendes! El mundo no funciona de la manera como piensas que funciona. ¡Nacimos omega Eren! —señaló— ¡La vida es injusta!

—¡Dijiste que era tu niño especial! Siempre lo decías —todo el dolor estaba estallando y liberándose— me mentiste mamá.

—Yo no te mentí —ella comenzó a sollozar como último recurso, su naturaleza la hacía vulnerable, igual que su hijo.

—Pero dijiste que era defectuoso —reprochó el ojiverde

—No quiero que te devuelvan Eren

—No lo estoy devolviendo —interrumpió Levi— yo amo a Eren.

Un brillo de esperanza acaparó las pupilas de la mujer omega, sin importarle nada se acercó a Levi mirándolo firmemente.

—¿Cuánto lo amas?

El pelinegro no dudó en responder.

—Infinitamente*

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Son las siete y cuarto.

Todo el infierno de hace un rato había pasado.

Ahora estaba a salvo y seguro en el pecho de Levi, Eren se acurrucó lo más que podía a su alfa cerrando los ojos al sentirse protegido.

—Grisha se llevó a tu madre a caminar —le dijo el pelinegro— dijo que le haría bien.

—¿Y Mika?

—Creo que se fue a dormir —abrazo a su omega— Eres una caja de sorpresas. ¿Lo sabias?

—Por qué lo dices.

—Le gritaste a tus padres, por un momento no te reconocí.

—Estoy harto de que me desechen —Eren estiró la mano para tocar el borde de la cama— ¿Dónde está Rex?

—Lo deje durmiendo en el suelo.

—Malvado.

—Los perros tienen gérmenes y bacterias.

La sonrisa del menor hizo eco en la habitación, por esa noche acordaron dormir en casa de los Jaeger y luego se irían a la mañana siguiente.

Eren tendría citas con la fisioterapeuta durante un mes, todo estaba planificado de la manera estricta, las terapias iniciaban en una semana.

Eren sería sometido a una serie de exámenes de radiografía, iban a tratar de devolverle las hormonas perdidas y luego de cada sesión Levi tendría que anudar dentro de él al menos dos veces al día.

Todos ganaban.

El pelinegro le ordeno que se diera la vuelta para poder abrazarlo confortablemente, su cadera chocó contra la parte trasera del menor pero todavía no estaba excitado.

Tampoco quería estarlo.

No era el momento adecuado.

Simplemente olió el cuello de Eren repartiendo besos por toda la piel expuesta ante su boca, ese era un ritual para dormir. Desde que el ojiverde fue a su casa por primera vez, Levi no era Levi si no marcaba lo suyo.

Eran felices a su manera.

Tal y cual lo dijo Levi.

Se aman infinitamente.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Jean esta recostado sobre su cama, son las siete y cuarto.

No puede quitarse el aroma de ese suicida de la cabeza, lo está volviendo loco, lo está desquiciando.

Ya ha vaciado dos cajas de pañuelos, todavía le da vergüenza recordar en qué.

Tiene la foto de Mikasa en su regazo y vuelve a tocarse pensando en ella, no, no en ella. La cara de la pelinegra se distorsiona en su mente, los ojos negros cambian de color a un verde brillante y Jean se asusta.

Grita.

Arroja el cuadro, los restos de vidrio se clavan en la palma de su mano y sangra.

La sangre es roja, la sangre se abre paso a través de la piel herida extendiéndose por los dedos del alfa en forma de gotas que caen sobre el retrato de Mikasa.

Aprieta los dientes.

Maldice.

Su madre y Marco invaden la habitación.

Él les grita que se larguen y lo dejen en paz.

La señora Kirstein le dice al beta que cuide de su hijo mientras ella trae al doctor, Marco se pone de cuclillas junto a Jean, trata de hablar con él.

Trata de entender al alfa.

Jean gruñe, el olor de Eren sigue ahí.

Huele a Marco, no tiene olor alguno.

Trata de recordar el olor de Mikasa.

No lo recuerda.

—Está casado —susurra— está casado, está casado.

Marco no entiende nada y le dice palabras de consuelo.

El alfa se vuelve violento, Marco debe salir de ahí.

No lo hace.

La mirada de Jean es salvaje, casi posesa, sujeta a su amigo por la camisa y lo lanza hacia la cama destrozada.

No es el olor de Eren pero si cierra los ojos y se concentra, muy en el fondo, son casi idénticos.

Marco cierra los ojos cuando siente un peso extra sobre su cuerpo, los vuelve a abrir con terror cuando la húmeda lengua del alfa lame su mejilla.

Se besan.

Va a doler, Marco sonríe, va a doler.

Marco es un beta, tiene tres hermanos pequeños, sus padres son betas, su padre es el guardia del barrio de omegas abandonados, tiene una beca para asistir a la universidad central, tenía un novio beta, cada noche se maldice a si mismo por ser un beta y no un omega.

Marco tiene un secreto, está enamorado de un alfa que lo salvo cuando cayó de un árbol.

Es pecado.

Deja que Jean muerda su piel, la muerde con tanta fuerza que la sangre salta manchando las sábanas.

No importa cuanto lo muerda, nunca podrá marcarlo.

Le dan la vuelta, están arrancándole la ropa.

Es pecado.

Entierra la cabeza en la colcha y llora de dolor cuando Jean se introduce en él, sabe que hay más sangre.

Mucha sangre.

La naturaleza castiga a los pecadores.

Marco tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse. No lo hizo.

Ahora está siendo azotado contra la cama.

Sonríe.

Jean es el alfa que lo salvó cuando cayó del árbol.

Esta dispuesto a guardar el secreto.

Un beta que se entrega por amor para satisfacer a un alfa fuera de sí.

Marco sabe lo ridículo que es la vida.

...

Mikasa mira el reloj de la pared, son las siete y media.

Es de noche, las luces están apagadas en toda la casa.

Sus piernas le duelen, ha estado de pie desde las siete y cuarto.

Observa al perro durmiendo en su cesta, observa a Eren y Levi abrazados como dos cucharas del mismo metal.

Escucha su respiración dormida.

Huele la tranquilidad de la escena.

Siente una inquietud en todo su ser.

Sus uñas se clavan en el marco de la puerta desde donde está espiando.

El cachorro abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor asustado.

Ha sentido una presencia extraña, mira hacia arriba, sus amos están durmiendo plácidamente.

Todo el pelo de la espalda se le eriza y emite sonidos lastimeros buscando protección, la presencia esta en algún lugar, la busca con sus ojos recién formados y se queda petrificado ante la puerta.

En toda su corta vida perruna nunca vio algo igual.

Una sombra se esconde detrás del marco de la puerta abierta, solo se ve la mitad de su cuerpo. Es una humana femenina, es un monstruo, no sabe lo que es.

Solo distingue media cara, los ojos desorbitados, grandes, aterradores. La boca entreabierta, la cosa esta espiando a sus amos.

El perro le ladra bajito.

Mikasa lo mira.

El cachorro se esconde debajo de la cama.

Sabe que esta no es su pelea.

La mentira de Levi…comienza a desbordarse…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Amor o instinto**

_Atrévete a descubrir de lo que eres capaz. _

* * *

**Eren no es muy afeminado.**

**Es un omega y este es un omegaverse.**

***Amirivales: Amigos y rivales. Dos personas que se dicen odiarse mutuamente pero están dispuestas a defender al otro sin importar que, tienen una conexión especial pero algo les impide decirlo. **

***Mika: Es el diminutivo de Mikasa, Eren la llama de esa forma porque le tiene mucho cariño. **

*** Infinitamente: Sin fecha de expiración, incluso más allá de la muerte. **

**Muchas gracias por todos esos review. **

**Eren es fuerte, y no va a rendirse nunca. Levi también sufre a su manera.**

**No me agrada colocar a Mikasa de villana pero existe una fuerte razón para eso. Y el Jeren… también existe una razón para eso. **


	9. Amor o instinto

—¿Estuviste comiendo esto? —pregunto el ojiverde al abrir la repisa de la cocina viendo docenas de cajas de fideos rápidos.

—Si ¿algún problema? —respondió el pelinegro clavando la mirada en la silla de ruedas de su omega, el perro no dejaba de ladrarle a la maceta del balcón y la niebla cubría media ciudad, pero eso no impedía que Eren explorara la casa que dejo abandonada. En especial su "territorio", la cocina.

—Es un milagro que no hayas muerto —dijo el castaño deteniendo su silla frente al mayor— me preguntó, qué sería de ti sin mí.

Frotó sus manos subiéndolas un poco para alcanzar el cinturón negro de Levi y tirar de la correa disimuladamente.

—Sería un hombre amargado —advirtió el pelinegro apoyándose en la mesa de su costado— casado con la hija de algún rico aburrido. Horrible ¿verdad?

Acarició las mejillas del menor empujándolas suavemente hacia adelante hasta sentir la cara de Eren cerca de su entrepierna.

—El perro está ladrando —balbuceó el ojiverde

—A una maceta que no lo entiende —enredó sus dedos en los finos cabellos del omega recordando la época cuando hacía lo mismo pero Eren era solo un niño— deja que se conozcan...continua lo que sea que intentas hacer.

"_Somos como una familia de betas, a Levi le gusta esa idea. Durante los próximos meses somos betas. Nada de instinto, no lo necesito para poder amarlo y sé que el dejara a un lado el suyo para poder amarme a pesar de que eso no exista."_

Eren tocó con sutileza el cierre de ese pantalón bajándolo sin dejar de ver a Levi en caso de que este se disguste y no quiera continuar, sus verdes ojos brillaban por la duda y vergüenza.

El ángulo bajo donde se encontraba era perfecto para poder darle ese placer al alfa, y también era la primera vez que Eren lo hacía por gusto, curiosidad, morbo o lo que sea.

—No imprimas toda tu fuerza en mi cabeza —le aconsejó el ojiverde— no quiero atorarme

—Espero que no estés haciendo esto solo para satisfacerme

"_El cuerpo de un omega reacciona sensitivamente a cualquier olor u hormona, el celo es una droga que tiene la finalidad de obligarnos a desear estar con nuestro alfa, incluso si estamos enojados, todo gracias a la naturaleza que busca esa unión para poder generar más crías y continuar con la vida en el planeta. Eso es el instinto."_

—Es la primera vez que quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta y no porque mi cuerpo me lo pida —explicó— es vergonzoso...no tengo el celo pero quiero tocarte.

—Eres un niño

"_El instinto nos guía a actuar sin pensar, nos busca una pareja diciéndonos que esa es la indicada solo porque nuestros genes son compatibles y vivimos toda nuestra siendo forzados por nuestro cuerpo a proteger, vivir, dormir, comer, mantener relaciones sexuales con esa persona, habituándonos tanto a esa misma rutina que la reemplazamos por el extraño sentimiento llamado amor" _

—...mmngh..eres hermoso —jadeo el ojiverde dejándose llevar por una sensación nunca antes conocida, esa pequeña sensación que siempre fue aplastada por su instinto pero ahora podía conocerla en persona.

Un hormigueo recorrió su estómago al escuchar como el cinturón de Levi caía al suelo golpeando la hebilla contra el piso, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho expectante a cada segundo que transcurriera en esos momentos.

Relamió sus labios sintiendo la presión de las manos de Levi sobre su cabeza y se prometió disfrutar de aquello como nunca antes, el pelinegro cerró los ojos al sentir algo húmedo encerrando la base de su miembro y como este despertaba ante aquel simple contacto que extrañó todo ese tiempo.

—..c-ama —susurró el ojiverde levantando las manos y sacando su boca de aquel falo— llévame a la cama

Levi lo levantó sin más preámbulos, incluso la silla de ruedas se fue hacia atrás cuando hizo que la espalda de Eren chocara contra la pared de la sala, movió sus caderas de manera precisa acorralándolo y haciendo gemir bajito.

El también se sentía extraño, Eren no estaba en celo y su olor dulce no era tan fuerte como antes. Pero tuvo que controlarse para no tirarlo al suelo y hacerlo suyo. Se suponía que su instinto estaría dormido hasta que Eren recupere la facultad de procrear.

Pero esa noche anudo dentro de él dos veces corriéndose de manera abundante en su interior, no, no estaba siendo controlado por su instinto. Algo nuevo para él, beso y marcó a Eren porque quería. Porque quería complacerlo y se le antojo tierno ver esa cara llorando de placer.

La vida de ambos estaba dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Amor o instinto**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

"_El cuerpo de un alfa es superior a las demás razas, su instinto le ordena que debe proteger a su omega y procrear con él para asegurar descendencia. Y si eso no suena muy convencional entonces el instinto liberara una hormonas dentro del omega para así encubrir su falta de cariño personal y empatía propios de cualquier ser humano. Como una máscara que cubre el verdadero rostro. Un montón de gente que actúa por instinto y no por decisión propia y dicen ser superiores. "_

**_ ._**

—¿Qué haces? —Levi se acercó a Eren rodeándolo por detrás, el castaño ya no necesitaba su silla de invalido, ahora simplemente utilizaba unas muletas livianas y nada más.

—Guisado —el ojiverde sintió el refrescando cuerpo del mayor, todavía húmedo por la ducha— es tu favorito

—No está mal

—¿Enserio?

—Tiene buen aspecto —indicó

Se quedaron un rato en esa posición, viendo las burbujas calientes que borboritaban dentro de la olla.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a la escuela? —le preguntó el menor

—Dentro de unos días —Levi se separó para coger su abrigo y las llaves del auto— tu amigo el afeminado y ese alfa vendrán visitarte para ponerte al día con tu tarea.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito entregar unos informes —se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del cachorro que dormitaba en el suelo— vuelvo en quince minutos.

—No llegues tarde

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y apagó la cocina. Lo esperaría para cenar, Rex despertó alarmado por el ruido de la puerta y corrió a cobijarse sobre las piernas del menor que ahora estaba sentado delante del televisor buscando algún programa que lo haría pasar el rato.

El tratamiento y la medicina hizo que perdiera casi todo rastro de omega en él, al menos su apariencia seguía siendo la misma pero cuando salía a la calle las mujeres solían fijarse en Levi imaginándolo sin pareja porque no encontraban ninguna señal ni olor que indicara algún tipo de compromiso.

No le molestaba, Levi ni siquiera se volteó a verlas y sus noches de desvelo no disminuyeron las ansias de tomarlo como antes. Incluso sus juegos del pasado, cuando el mayor le enseñaba nuevas cosas que podía hacer con su cuerpo, retomaron esos juegos y ambos se sentían plenamente satisfechos.

**.**

"_El amor, no tengo mucho para contar...es un sentimiento desconocido para los alfas y omegas. Solo los betas suelen usarlo y les sirve como instinto pero es más defectuoso y a veces les falla. Lo conocen como un gran nivel de __intimidad emocional con alguien .Es algo difícil de explicar, no podemos descuartizarlo y decir tal parte tiene que ir con tal parte porque sí.__"_

.

Eren abrió una bolsa de chetos disfrutando de las aburridas noticias que anunciaban la caída de los omega en contra del gobierno.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Rebajó el volumen dejando a un lado al cachorro y tuvo que estirarse para alcanzar el auricular y descolgarlo, hubo una prolongada pausa y solo se escuchaba una confusa respiración l otro lado de la línea.

—Hola —habló el ojiverde.

—¿Sabías que tu esposo te engaña?

El castaño se olvidó de la bolsa de frituras por un momento, sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron un poco más dilatándose en su sitio. No pudo reconocer la voz femenina que hizo esa pregunta.

—¿Quién eres?

Colgaron.

Bajo el teléfono silenciosamente dejándolo rodar por el suelo, por unos momentos pensó que su mundo se resquebrajaba pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Levi se quedó viéndolo.

—Ya llegué —saludó al entrar— ¿hablabas con alguien?

El menor recogió el teléfono poniéndolo en su lugar y volvió la concentración a las noticias.

—Número equivocado.

**.**

"_Decimos que el amor es un mito, una leyenda, por varias razones. Solo los betas lo utilizan y al resto de las razas no le sirve de nada. ¿Para qué usarlo si tiene el instinto? El amor no existe para muchos y es un símbolo de debilidad propio de omegas."_

**_._**

—Serviré la cena —dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la cocina, se quitó el abrigo colgándolo en la percha de la pared contraria.

—...mmm —la respuesta del ojiverde no fue concisa y dejo volar sus pensamientos a través de esas seis palabras que plantaron una duda ponzoñosa en su interior.

Miró al perro, miró su bolsa de chetos, miró la televisión y cambio el canal. Pasaban una serie de respuestas de niños de cuatro a ocho años a quienes les dieron una pregunta idéntica.

¿Qué es el amor?*

Eren se encontraba frente a un programa de betas, la curiosidad lo hizo olvidar por un momento el horrible momento de la llamada anónima y subió el volumen.

"El amor es cuando sales fuera a comer **y das a alguien la mayor parte de tus papas fritas sin hacer que te de ninguna** **de las suyas**."

_El amor es __**cuando tu perro te lame la cara luego de haberlo dejado solo todo el día.**_

_Cuando alguien te ama, __**la forma en la que dice tu nombre es diferente.**__ Sabes que tu nombre está a salvo en su boca._

Eren apagó la pantalla sonriendo con satisfacción, él conocía el instinto de alfa y omegas, incluso sabía algo sutil sobre esa cosa llamada amor pero nunca pudo describirlo tan bien.

El pelinegro dejó dos platos de comida sobre la mesa de noche, puso otro plato en el suelo para el cachorro.

—Levi —lo llamó— ¿Qué es el amor para ti?

El mayor arqueó una ceja, acababa de llegar de una entrega molesta y agitada y su esposo comenzaba a ponerse cursi.

—Recoger el maldito desorden que dejas en el baño luego de darte una ducha —le dijo— ni siquiera secas el piso. ¿Y para ti?

—No debemos mentirnos entre nosotros

—¿uh?

La motivación por descubrir esa nueva sensación se apagó, el recuerdo de la llamada anónima volvió con más fuerza y lo golpeó violentamente.

Y Eren decidió tomar una decisión drástica por primera vez en toda su existencia.

Mentirle a su alfa.

El mismo descubriría el origen de la llamada, aunque eso fuera la peor prueba que tendría que pasar.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Porque tú**

_¿Te vas a rendir, solo porque crees que no puedes ganar?_

* * *

**-escapa corriendo-**

**No voy a abandonar fanfiction a pesar de que la vida intenta tirarme limones.**

**-saca su carrito limonero-**

**EREN TIENE CASI 17(sigue en la preparatoria )Y MIKASA TIENE 21, EN MI FIC ELLA ES CUATRO AÑOS MAYOR. **


	10. Porque tú?

Eren retornó al instituto al mismo tiempo que comenzaban los exámenes del último semestre, no importaba, Armin ya lo había puesto al día con todos los deberes pendientes y el pelinegro lo obligo a estudiar como nunca ante lo hizo. Varios curiosos sacaron sus cabezas por la ventana principal para ver el auto de Levi estacionado en la estrada.

Primero salió un pie, luego otro seguido de una sola muleta. El ojiverde cerró la puerta cargando su mochila al hombro y tuvo que inclinarse para darle un beso al conductor que se veía algo presuroso por marcharse.

—Eren —Armin fue el primero en acercarse, lo ayudo con sus cosas y fueron hacia adentro— te ves decaído ¿sucedió algo?

—Levi se fue —comenzó a contar el castaño— tiene un viaje o algo así, un trabajo.

—La legión —apuntó el rubio.

—Si —el ojiverde asintió— la legión.

Ymir e Historia se encaminaron hacia ellos al verlos cerca del comedor, la rubia llevaba un portabebés azul y su pareja cargaba los libros.

A Eren le entró un ligera inquietud que supo identificar como envidia.

Charlaron un rato y Ymir les presentó a su primer hijo, las reglas del instituto no decían nada sobre llevar niños a clase así que Historia lo seguía trayendo.

El único que se ausentó del recibimiento fue Jean, incluso algunos desconocidos le dieron palmaditas de bienvenida preguntándole como la había ido en el hospital. Eren les dijo que muy bien.

—¿Marco está en una clínica? —preguntó Eren cuando todos se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías.

—Su madre dice que se cayó del techo cuando buscaba a uno de sus gatos —informó Armin mientras volvía con una bandeja de refrescos en vasos plastificados— pero existen muchas versiones diferentes.

—De todas formas deberíamos ir a visitarlo —insinuó Eren

—¿Ya pediste permiso? —se burló Ymir a quien le gustaba poner nervioso a Eren.

—No necesito pedir permiso para visitar a un amigo —se quejó.

—Le hablaba a Armin —corrigió la pecosa— no a ti.

Los ojos del castaño voltearon hacia su amigo con la rapidez de un rayo.

—No eres el único que puede enrollarse con un alfa, Eren —dijo Armin al tratar de defenderse— y el mío no es tan malo como piensan, tampoco tengo que pedir permiso para ese tipo de cosas.

—A este paso me convertiré en el único soltero del grupo —se burló Jean introduciéndose a la conversación sin que nadie lo viera venir, tomó asiento junto a Historia evitando mirar directamente al castaño.

Por supuesto que lo vio bajar de ese auto negro, y también vio como abría la boca para dejar que su alfa lo besara delante de todo el mundo.

Por un momento no quería ir y comportarse como un buen amigo junto a Eren, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque esa era la verdad.

Nada había pasado entre ellos dos, y quizá nunca pasaría.

Jean se maldijo por llegar temprano, por autoflagelarse con la escena del beso caliente que deleito a más de uno allá afuera y por reunir todas sus fuerzas para bajar y presentarse delante del ojiverde.

Entonces olfateó con cautela, mientras Historia alimentaba a su bebé con unas cucharaditas de papilla de manzana, el primer olor fue el de ella. Acogedor. El segundo fue el de Ymir y Armin. Territorial y tímido.

Luego nada.

Jean y los demás se levantaron al escuchar el timbre que vibraba en un rincón de las paredes, cada uno fue a su clase y él se atrevió a quedarse junto al castaño y tratar de responder a sus preguntas.

Se armó de valor para quitarle la muleta que lo sostenía y se la devolvió al recibir una mirada de enojo.

Nada.

Eren no olía a nada.

La atracción explosiva que se libero dentro del hospital ya no estaba.

Jean suspiró aliviado.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Porque tú?**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Insertó la tarjeta en la ranura especial de esa caja metálica, los ceros mostrados a través de una pantalla sobresalieron a la vista de la cajera.

—Está vacío —insistió ella— cero coma cero.

Eren no se desesperó. Tenía que pensar en algo, y tenía que ser rápido.

Se disculpó con una media sonrisa y fue hacia las cabinas de teléfono, sus manos temblaron al oprimir los botones y descolgar el auricular.

¿Cómo explicarle que su tarjeta estaba en cero?

"_Hola Levi, llamaba para decirte que muero de hambre y no tengo ni un céntimo"_

"_¿Cariño? ¿Sabes? Fuimos a visitar a mi amigo Marco y esa misma noche gaste todo el dinero de la semana en una fiesta"_

Eren solo utilizaba los apodos dulces cuando algo iba mal, así que no podía decirle eso. De todas formas fue su culpa, Levi siempre salía de viaje, un mes, tres días, dos semanas, media semana.

Y siempre le dejaba el dinero suficiente en la tarjeta más un extra por si llegara a necesitar algo.

Y Eren nunca había gastado más de lo necesario, ni siquiera cuando decidió que debía de cambiar toda su closet y algunos muebles de la casa. Ni siquiera entonces los números le marcaron un maldito cero.

"_¿Eren?"_ La voz de su esposo se escuchó algo hastiada a través de la línea

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? —la cabeza del menor comenzó a formular peticiones, disculpas o lo que sea.

"_¿Bien? ¿Sucedió algo? Nunca antes habías llamado"_

—...estoy en el supermercado —respondió el ojiverde— comprando cosas...

"_Supongo que eso es bueno"_

—¿Podrías enviarme un poco más de dinero? —preguntó el ojiverde tragándose la vergüenza antes de que el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas se extendiera por todo su rostro.

Hubo un corto silencio en la línea y Levi pareció vacilar unos segundos antes de responder.

En realidad nunca tuvieron que planteárselo, Eren seguía estudiando y Levi pagaba la colegiatura puntualmente, pagaba su ropa, pagaba sus caprichos, pagaba la comida y las facturas del departamento.

Hasta ahora, el menor siempre trató de no pensar en eso y le iba bien mientras la tarjeta que Levi recargaba cada semana no estuviera en cero.

"_No creí que lo gastaras todo"_ contestó el pelinegro sin ninguna acusación en esas palabras, se escuchó un rápido tecleo y un click _"ya está, si necesitas algo mas solo llama"_

Así de fácil, Levi pulso algunas teclas y el dinero viajaba a su cuenta. Sin embargo la vergüenza seguía ahí, burlándose del ojiverde, restregándole a la cara que solo era un omega dependiente que no podía tener hijos. Y seguramente, cuando terminara el instituto o la universidad, Levi lo dejaría en casa.

Inclusos se imaginó a sí mismo en una tarde calurosa, junto a Armin, Historia y los demás omegas. Todos alrededor de una pequeña mesa, tomado el té y perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —habló para confundir a la vergüenza— ya pasaron cinco días.

Escuchó algo parecido a una risa.

"_Faltan dos días para completar la semana" _Levi trató de consolarlo "_podrías llamar esta noche, y las demás noches_"

—Lo haré —las monedas se estaban acabando— gracias por cuidarme, debo irme. Adiós.

Colgó antes de escuchar algo más.

Quería cubrirse la cara pero no lo hizo.

Aun le quedaba algo de dignidad.

Levi dependía de él para poder comer algo decente, la última vez que no estuvo en casa los estantes quedaron atiborrados de sopas instantáneas y galletas secas.

Con cuidado, Eren salió de la cabina arreglando la capucha de su jersey plomo, volvió por el carrito de compras que lo esperaba a un costado de la fila.

Tenía verduras y carne, decidió dar otra ronda llenándolo de dulces y unos cubiertos nuevos.

La cajera no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Solo para molestarla, Eren compró el vino más caro que pudo encontrar en la estantería y se alejó hacia el tercer piso para buscar toda la lencería de encaje que pudo y la puso en el carrito.

Fue el escándalo de la tarde, pero no le importo.

—¿La misma tarjeta? —le preguntó la cajera

—Si

Esta vez la mujer cerró la boca por la sorpresa, ese chico no parecía ser gran cosa. Solo un beta del montón, devolvió la tarjeta y lo dejo pasar luego de atiborrar al menor con todos los cupones de descuento que tenía.

El ganador fue Eren, escandalizó a todos pero ganó.

Incluso pudo sentir como un poco, apenas un exiguo y reducido atisbo de satisfacción, propios de un omega hogareño, lo hacían sentir mejor. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con agrado cuando sujetaba las bolsas de compras para subir a un taxi.

La gente se quedaba viéndolo y algunos hombres volteaban siguiendo su caminar con la mirada.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Mikasa era la única que quedaba del grupo, los demás se rindieron o simplemente desaparecieron del mapa.

La mayoría de los opositores pasivos, como la esposa de Erwin, continuaban con pequeñas marchas y movilizaciones insignificantes. Los verdaderos líderes fueron asesinados o arrestados y solo quedaba ella.

Esa tarde tomó dos supresores, solo por su acaso, y fue a una exposición cerca de la playa.

Llevaba el sombrero de amapolas rojas y un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Como siempre fue el centro de atención, incluso con el corte en la mejilla era bonita.

Varios hombres se acercaron con cautela, insinuándole cosas. Ella los rechazaba sin vacilar.

Sacó su cámara polaroid para tomar unas cuantas fotos de los taburetes de pintura donde varias personas posaban para ser retratadas por solo unas monedas.

La arena se colaba por sus sandalias cuando lo vio.

Junto a otros dos hombres, esperaban sentados en una mesa de refrescos y uno de ellos pasó varios archivos debajo de la mesa para que el pelinegro los sujetara sin ser visto.

Por primera vez lo vio con ropa informal.

De seguro Eren lo veía de esa forma a veces, pero con el sol y los cuerpos bronceados...ese hombre era más apetecible.

Aparte de llevar unos jeans normales y una camisa a cuadros, las gafas de sol contrastaban con su piel casi pálida que se negaba a tostarse junto a las otras.

Los dos hombres se fueron y Levi decidió quedarse un poco más sin dejar de mirar a su izquierda.

Guardó los archivos y también se fue dejando la cuenta pagada.

Mikasa decidió olvidarse de sus padres, los que se suponía la esperarían en el hotel antes del anochecer, ella decidió seguir a Levi.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

El pelinegro subió a uno de los autos dejados por Hanji y condujo hasta el hotel donde se alojaba.

Antes de eso, guardo los archivos bajo llave. Encendió la laptop y fue quitándose la ropa para dejarla doblada sobre la cama antes de coger una toalla y entrar a la ducha.

Odiaba la arena.

Odiaba los viajes o misiones que Erwin le encomendaba siempre.

Salió con ropa más formal, una camisa y unos simples boxers negros. Su habitación limpia tenía un pequeño refrigerador de dónde sacó una botella de agua para beberla calmadamente.

Extrañaba a Eren, antes de ir al condenado viaje habían hecho el amor durante toda la noche. Extrañaba ver esa cara sonrojada de nuevo. Recordó cómo fue quitándole la ropa, primero esos pantalones para dejarlo caer sobre la cama y sujetar su tobillo besando las pantorrillas de Eren, sus muslos y deslizándose con la boca hasta alcanzar su cuello y escuchar la respiración llena de éxtasis del menor.

Como siempre, tuvo que utilizar el lubricante antes de entrar en él. Eren se mordió los labios eróticamente, levantando ambas manos para sujetarse del borde de las sábanas y provocarlo aún más.

Escuchó su agudo gemido descompuesto en una nota más baja que la anterior, su nombre mal pronunciado y como el mismo perdió el control besando el cuello del ojiverde antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrarle las mil y un cosas que podían hacer toda la noche, las palabras sucias siempre lograban provocarle un lindo orgasmo.

La única vez que se abstuvo fue cuando Eren era un niño y Levi tenía que comportarse como un alfa no como un maniático pedófilo.

Eren respondió con sus dulces gemidos, se dijeron más cosas de las que podría avergonzarse después porque Levi anudó dentro incluso sabiendo que sería inútil.

No importa cuanto lo hicieron, en el baño, en el auto, en la cama o en el suelo. Levi apartó esos pensamientos negativos concentrándose en estimular todos los puntos sensibles del menor para que no doliera tanto. Los sonidos que emitía su pareja eran vergonzosos y descarados, entonces ambos terminaban al mismo tiempo.

Para su mala suerte Hanji llamó y le dijo que la misión se adelantaba para mañana y ya podía despedirse de su omega por una semana entera.

En ese momento Levi insulto en voz alta, desterrando a Eren de la cama para que fuera a toma una ducha mientras él se llevaba al cobija manchada, en realidad para que no escuchara los cientos de improperios que le lanzaría a Hanji por teléfono.

—El trabajo es el trabajo —se dijo a si mismo volviendo a la realidad de donde estaba.

En un hotel, a muchos kilómetros de casa y de Eren.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

El ojiverde aplaudió en silencio al verse frente al espejo, estaba solo, nadie iba burlarse de él.

Se quitó el brasier rosa quedándose con las bragas de encaje que revelaban la forma de su miembro sobre esa suave tela. Si Levi lo viera vestido de esa forma.

—Se volvería loco... —dijo en voz alta relamiéndose los labios

—¿Hacer esto aumenta tu ego? —preguntó Armin observándolo desde la cama, antes de que el ojiverde diera un salto al verlo, añadió— no estás solo, desde hace media hora que estas posando frente a mí.

El rubio cruzó las piernas volviendo la mirada al Tablet que manejaba con rapidez.

—Lo olvide —bufó Eren

—Últimamente olvidas todo —dijo su amigo con cierta monotonía— incluso a la amante

—¿Amante? —el ojiverde sonrió sin ganas— ¿en verdad crees que Levi me dejaría a mí por otra?

—Entonces debería irme y dejar de localizar esa llamada —sugirió el rubio— puedo hacerlo, y créeme que n tengo ganas de verte a ti y tu lencería.

—No lo hagas —el castaño lo pensó un momento— te regalare la mitad —ofreció— y voy a ser tu padrino de bodas.

Armin ajusto sus lentes de lectura pensando en la oferta.

—Si en verdad confiaras en tu esposo no estarías extorsionándome para rastrear esa llamada.

—Solo es...curiosidad.

Armin se quitó los lentes apartando la Tablet.

—Esta cosa tardara media hora —dijo— mientras tanto puedo buscar algo para llevar

Eren iba a decirle que si pero sintió como su estómago se revolvía y el almuerzo del mediodía combinado con la tonta discusión en el supermercado estaba cobrando las consecuencias.

Corrió hacia el baño abriendo la puerta y lanzándose al retrete para vomitar la pizza y gaseosa.

El rubio no fue a ver que sucedía, rebuscaba entre la ropa que Eren compró sorprendiéndose cada vez más por la inmensa cantidad de cosas que esa tienda tenia a la venta.

—Tienes razón —volvió a decirle en voz alta para que el ojiverde lo escuchara desde el baño— Levi se volvería loco, vómito y lencería. Su sueño hecho realidad.

Eren permaneció reclinado, apoyando la cabeza en el borde del inodoro y sosteniéndose el vientre. Definitivamente no debió comer esa doble porción de queso.

Rex fue el único que decidió echar un vistazo para ver si seguía vivo.

—Creo que estoy enfermo —le dijo al perro— y nuestro Levi viene esta noche

Se levantó tambaleándose hacia atrás.

Por un momento la voz de Armin junto con todo el cuarto, vibraron sobre sus pies. Se sostuvo del lavamanos, cepillo sus dientes enjuagándoselos bien y lavándose la cara.

¿Y si estaba embarazado?

La pregunta lo asalto improvisadamente.

Armin y Rex se quedaron parados junto a la puerta viendo como el castaño los miraba con los ojos dilatados y la mano sobre el vientre.

—Es imposible —susurro el rubio —no quiero decir que no se de —corrigió— pero Levi no te ha tocado en una semana, a menos que pueda teletransportarse.

—Lo hicimos antes de que se fuera —le dijo el ojiverde.

—¿Y anudó?

—Si —Eren vaciló unos instantes— estoy seguro de que eso sentí.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, Rex no entendía nada, se fue bajando la cola bastante aburrido por cierto.

—Tengo una prueba de embarazo —Armin dio la vuelta buscando en su bolso— aquí esta —no le explicó porque tenía pruebas de embarazo entre sus cosas pero eso ayudaría a Eren.

Diez minutos después, Eren no apartaba las manos de su vientre. El rubio tuvo que convencerlo de todas las formas posibles para que no llamara a Levi gritándole que lo habían logrado.

Eren estaba básicamente en shock, así que el ojiazul hizo lo que un amigo haría.

Armin llamó a su alfa indicándole que no vendría a casa esa noche, luego llamó a un rentador de autos, le ordenó a Eren que se pusiera algo de ropa más decente. Nada de viajar con lencería puesta.

Antes de salir levantó a Rex y condujo hasta el cuartel de la legión, llevaba la Tablet en las piernas. Aunque olvido que estaban buscando a la amante. Eso podría esperar.

Si Levi volvía de la misión esa noche lo más lógico era que llegaran primero al cuartel. Y Eren estaba ansioso por darle la noticia ¿cierto?

El ojiverde comenzó a llorar de emoción dentro del auto.

Ahora podía sentir el aroma de sus feromonas omega.

Todo volvía a ser como antes.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Sucedió todo tan rápido que Levi no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa.

Había empacado sus pertenencias guardando con sumo cuidado el archivo que esos sujetos le dieron, cerca del aeropuerto dejó que su equipo se fuera a descansar.

El mismo iría al cuartel para guardar el archivo.

En el camino vio a unos hombres molestando a una mujer de vestido blanco, Levi los ignoro hasta que el olor familiar y dulce de una omega llegó hacia su olfato.

A diferencia de la reacción de los alfas que la acosaban, él no perdió el control.

Sus días como beta le enseñaron varias cosas, una de ellas fue controlar el instinto.

Mikasa tenía la misma mirada de niña perdida que vio aquella vez, sus mejillas rojas le impedían verse peligrosa y estaba débil, muy débil.

Levi era un alfa de alto rango, les dijo a los otros que si no querían problemas o un cuello roto, tendrían que largarse en cinco segundos.

Se quedaron a solas.

Mikasa estaba en celo.

—No me dejes —le pidió la pelinegra, no estaba fingiendo.

—Como podría —Levi buscó algún supresor entre sus bolsillos. No había nada, tal vez en el cuartel— ¿confías en mí?

La pelinegra asintió.

Ese era el problema, la ley lo decía. No te acerques a una omega no marcada, no lo hagas. Aléjate.

Deja que otros se hagan cargo.

Llegaron al cuartel en pocos minutos, el pelinegro guardo los archivos en la caja fuerte y fue a buscar algún supresor.

Ella se recostó en el sofá, sentía un hormigueo en las piernas y cada movimiento emitía un delicioso roce por todo su cuerpo.

Jadeó dos veces.

Esto nunca estuvo en sus planes.

Cuando el pelinegro entró con un vaso de agua el cuarto ya se hallaba repleto de aquel dulce aroma, primero le acarició la frente, después los edujo atrayéndolo a la chica.

El vaso se estrelló contra el suelo derramando su contenido líquido.

¿Desde cuándo los labios de Mikasa eran tan atrayentes?

Su instinto lo guio con cautela, la omega fértil e indefensa no parecía asustada. El alfa tocó los hombros desnudos de la omega sintiendo la tensión a cada centímetro que se acercaba. Sus labios chocaron, se rozaron exploratoriamente. Ella abrió la boca para recibir al alfa. Lista para ser marcada.

El hechizo apenas duro segundos.

"_No debemos mentirnos entre nosotros" _la voz del ojiverde resonó en su cabeza como un golpe.

No, no, no, esto estaba mal.

El alfa se sentía confundido, no iba a ceder.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio de la noche— de alguna forma se siente…como si tú fueras mi alfa.

—Fue un error —Levi retrocedió abruptamente.

Mikasa vio un atisbo de culpa en sus ojos.

No dijo nada más. Ella misma se sirvió otro vaso de agua quitándole los supresores al alfa.

—No se lo digas a Eren —pidió Levi.

Ella contuvo el aliento, acababa de darle un beso y ese idiota solo se preocupaba por Eren.

Todo el odio estallo.

—Eren nunca olerá como un omega —dijo con veneno en cada silaba— como puedes, no, como pueden hacerlo. ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo?

—¿Qué? —Levi entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Ahora o nunca.

Mikasa eligió el peor momento.

Lo perdería, lo perdía. Como un avión sin frenos.

—Si te digo que seamos amantes —susurró— si te digo que no te vayas, que yo podría darte todo lo que él nunca te dará. ¿Qué dices?

Levi se quedó callado.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Eren apoyo su espalda contra la pared, un malestar inundo su garganta haciéndole creer que vomitaría de nuevo.

No lo hizo.

Sintió que se moriría.

Tampoco lo hizo.

Hace unos minutos que estacionaron el coche en el cuartel. Armin estuvo a punto de bajar cuando pegó los ojos a la pantalla de la tablet.

—Eren, esta cosa ya cargó —le dijo— tengo el número.

—¿Acaso importa?

En ese momento estuvo demasiado feliz que incluso iba a dejar pasar por alto esa llamada.

"_¿Sabías que tu esposo te engaña?"_

Era su hermana, la segunda persona a quien más quería en el mundo.

No era cierto.

Armin mentía,

Alguien mentía.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Levi refiriéndose a Mikasa, el ojiverde lo escuchaba todo desde hace un buen rato. Inclusive pudo ver el beso.

—Me enamore —confesó Mikasa— tengo derecho, tú eras mío

Error.

Nunca le digas a Levi que le pertenece a alguien.

—Creo que tú y yo estamos bien —dijo Levi— dejémoslo así, estás loca.

—Si te marchas se lo diré a Eren —amenazó ella— le contaré todo.

—¿Todo? ¿Qué mierda es ese todo? —Levi elevó la voz— ¿el beso? —no le importaba herir— eras una omega en celo, estúpida retrasada.

Punto a favor.

—Incluso si me odias —ella sonrió con desdén— Eren no lo soportaría. Él sabe que es un omega inútil, y te ama, quiere lo mejor para ti. Y para mí.

—No dejare a Eren.

—Claro que no —Mikasa levantó la cara del suelo— él te dejara a ti.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el alfa la dejo sola.

Eren volvió a su escondite.

Vio pasar a Levi, hecho una furia por supuesto.

Pero no lo alcanzó.

Inclusive olvido la buena noticia.

—Tu esposo es un idiota atractivo —bromeó la pelinegra dando a entender que sabía quién los espiaba— entra Eren, te vi cuando tu esposo me comía a besos.

—Mikasa —le dijo el ojiverde sin poder creer que esa faceta existía en ella, la callada y seria pelinegra. Ahora sonriendo y mostrándose altiva.

—¿Por qué no corres detrás de Levi?

—¿Para qué? —de alguna forma u otra, estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre.

—El me gusta, tengo derecho a tenerlo —afirmó ella— podría quitártelo si quisiera.

—Yo confió en mi esposo —la cortó

—¿Y porque estás aquí? —dijo ella— ¿Por qué mandaste a Armin para que rastreara mi número?

—No dejaré a Levi.

—Eres testarudo —antes de que pudiera decir algo Eren la abofeteo con fuerza, no lloraba pero su mirada llena de furia demostraba algo más que eso.

—Llegaste tarde —le dijo— esto es algo que pediste hace mucho tiempo Mikasa.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Positivo **

_Nuestro instinto…comienza a desbordarse. No dejes que apague el amor._


	11. Positivo

La pelinegra se recuperó de la bofetada gracias a todo el orgullo que pudo reunir en ese momento, solo le quedaba mirar a Eren con un rostro frio y desinteresado.

En el fondo le dolía traicionarlo, pero si lo pensaba bien, la traicionada era ella. Desde los comienzos Levi tenía que ser suyo, si tan solo su torpe hermano no hubiera entrado en celo, si tan solo...

—No eres tan fuerte —le dijo a Eren mientras se tocaba el golpe con cautela apartando un mechón de cabello negro que le cubría la frente— ahora mismo no puedes creer que tu hermana se enamoró de tu esposo.

—Mi hermana —susurró el ojiverde sintiendo que todo era una mentira— ¡mi hermana! Eso eres, tienes razón. Te odio, ¡te odio Mikasa!

—¿Ya no soy Mika? —le dijo despectivamente— como cambian las cosas. Siempre es así.

—Estás loca —Eren retrocedió, si seguía allí su bebé iba a salir lastimado.

Lo que menos necesitaba era esto, gritos, insultos, odio...

—Vete, corre a llorarle a Levi y contarle todo lo que te dije —amenazó Mikasa— de todas formas, él ya lo sabe. Su relación NUNCA volverá a ser la misma.

—No lo haré —pequeña sonrisa de triunfo de la pelinegra se desvaneció como el viento.

—¿Qué?

—Levi te rechazó Mikasa —habló el ojiverde— ya no es asunto suyo. Es asunto nuestro.

Asunto omega.

—Sin las fuerzas de tu alfa no podrás vencerme —le contestó— soy más fuerte que todos ustedes, sucios omegas que solo sirven para parir niños y ser golpeados.

Por primera vez en su vida, Eren no la reconoció.

La dulce hermana, siempre preocupada por él no estaba ahí.

¿Qué le hicieron?

—Estás enferma —soltó con una mueca llena de lástima y miedo. Dio media vuelta para salir, no quería verla nunca más, no quería quedarse y oler el apestoso olor omega fértil que ella despedía. Porque a veces era mejor que el suyo.

En la calle se sentía mucho mejor, más fresco.

La brisa de la noche lo ayudo a despejarse y tragar todas sus lágrimas.

"_Papá nos quiere_" pensó acariciando su vientre que en un par de meses comenzaría a hincharse mostrando con orgullo su estado. No tenía por qué preocuparse, Levi los amaría. Levi iba a cuidar de ellos.

Mikasa tenía que entender, era su hermana después de todo, solo se hallaba despechada.

Evito llorar en plena calle, justo cuando tenía algo para poder sentirse feliz todo se derrumbaba. Por un momento deseó ovillarse en una esquina y desaparecer para siempre junto a su pequeño.

De esa forma Mikasa sería feliz, ella tenía razón. Levi nunca fue suyo, ¿pero que podía hacer él? En aquellos tiempos solo era un niño que se dejó llevar.

Solo un niño que con una palabra le arrebató la felicidad a su hermana.

Pero Levi siempre fue suyo, los cielos lo escogieron para que fuera suyo desde el momento de su acimiento..

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Positivo**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

El pelinegro se quitó la corbata sin cuidado, casi tirándola al suelo. Por primera vez olvido doblar toda su ropa como un maniático de la limpieza lo haría.

Para empeorar o mejorar su estado, Eren no se encontraba en casa, lo buscó en el despacho y el cuarto vacío parta el hijo que nunca nació. No encontró nada.

Eso lo enfureció todavía más.

—Llegue a casa —saludó el menor entrando despreocupadamente, dejó al perro en el suelo y Levi tuvo que controlar el impulso de darle una patada.

Estaba enfurecido.

Cada poro de su piel quería matar algo o a alguien.

Su instinto bullía a mil por hora, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritarle.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó bruscamente, sin beso de bienvenida ni abrazos.

—Con Armin —mintió Eren parándose cerca del marco de la puerta— fuimos de compras.

—Eso explica estas cosas —señaló la lencería desordenada.

—Armin es el dueño de la mitad de la ropa —dijo el menor precipitándose hacia adelante para recoger sus pertenencias y empaquetarlas en sus bolsas.

—Lo siento —Levi se acercó con cautela— no quería asustarte, estoy algo molesto.

—¿Molesto? —el ojiverde dejó caer la lencería mirando un punto muerto de la cama— ¿puedo saber porque?

"_Confiesa que estuviste con Mikasa"_ pensó _"confiésalo y terminemos con esto de una vez"_

—Prefiero no hablar de eso contigo —objetó el alfa parándose a escasos centímetros del menor.

—¿¡Crees que no estoy preparado para lo que sea que quieras contarme!? —exclamó el castaño mirándolo fijamente, sus hormonas omega se dispararon.

—Cálmate —los ojos grises del mayor se abrieron sorprendidos por la reacción de su omega.

—Perdóname —se disculpó Eren— tampoco fue mi mejor día —al instante se mordió la lengua.

¿No fue su mejor día? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Acaso no era una buena noticia?

—Tenemos que relajarnos —Levi lo abrazó por detrás en busca de la ansiada fricción de sus cuerpos, con la otra mano apresaba su cintura tanteando cada vez más abajo— conozco la mejor forma —beso su cuello— déjame hacértelo otra vez.

—...N-no —gimió el ojiverde intentando apartarse de los abrazos del mayor. Quería pero por el momento no era muy seguro. Hacerlo con su alfa podría dañar al bebé, tendrían que esperar por lo menos los dos meses necesarios para que su niño complete su desarrollo y luego los mismos doctores recomendarían un mayor contacto.

—¿Por qué no? —besó la mejilla del ojiverde sintiendo como se estremecía de placer— no tienes idea de cuant...

Eren no lo dejó terminar, lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás.

—No quiero —dijo enfrentándolo con su peor mirada— no tengo ganas.

Si se tratara de otro alfa posiblemente hubiera sido violado. Pero era Levi, un no quiero era un no quiero.

—Ven —volvió a acercarse para abrazar a su omega— tenemos tiempo de sobra —acurrucó al menor entre sus brazos olfateando un nuevo aroma.

No era nuevo, solo el que Eren siempre tuvo desde niño. El mismo que desprendía cuando lo conoció. Tal vez por eso su Eren actuaba como una adolescente enfurecida.

La pacifica vida de betas se había acabado.

No importaba.

El amor seguía ahí, ese sentimiento nunca se iría.

—¡Espera! —Eren dejó de sentirse bien, las arcadas arremetieron con fuerza contra su estómago vacío y echo a correr hacia el baño cubriéndose la boca, lo suficientemente lucido como para saber que el traje de Levi tendría que ser llevado a la tintorería.

Agitó la mano frenéticamente indicándole a Levi que no lo siguiera, se arrodilló delante retrete deseando ser invisible por unos segundos. Por favor, que Levi no lo viera en ese estado tan deprimente.

El pelinegro no sabía cómo reaccionar, se acercó para darle palmaditas e consuelo en la espalda y buscar algún medicamento dentro del botiquín del baño.

—¿La comida no te sentó bien? —le preguntó cuándo Eren se había levantado con las mejillas enrojecidas, sosteniéndose el vientre y tapando su boca para poder lavarse la cara en el lavamanos.

—Perdóname, perdóname —se disculpó— soy un cerdo, lo siento, no pude contenerme —el agua fresca enfrió su rostro lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la situación— mierda. El traje. Levi lo lamento

—Me siento alagado —el mayor se quitó el saco dejándolo sosteniéndolo con la punta de los dedos— te preocupa mi ropa pero no por tu salud.

—No te burles —gimoteó el ojiverde jalando la cadena— tampoco me toques...huelo mal.

—Deacuerdo —Levi salió con su saco en manos evitando sonreír— puedes darte un baño y lo hablamos en la cama.

El menor asintió agradeciendo un poco de privacidad.

Se desnudó con cuidado dejándolo todo en el cesto de ropa sucia, desde su punto de vista olfatorio apestaba como un animal muerto, ¿Cómo podría dormir con su esposo de esa forma?

Quería llorar, por primera vez odio volver a ser un torpe e inútil omega, al instante una ráfaga de lucidez lo invadió y buscó el pequeño cajón del lavamanos donde se hallaba escondida la prueba de embarazo.

Contárselo o no contárselo.

Eren rompió la prueba envolviéndola en varias bolsas y tirarla a la basura.

Luego se dio un baño sin dejar de pensar en Mikasa, en lo bonita que era Mikasa. En los hijos que Levi hubiera tenido con Mikasa.

Y él era solo Eren, el sucio y torpe Eren. Que ni siquiera podría sobrellevar un embarazo sin ser un tonto asqueroso, pero Levi lo amaba. Se miró en el espejo antes de secarse el rostro, sus ojos eran bonitos, su rostro y su piel eran finos y suaves. No tenía pechos pero podía competir con cualquier omega femenino. Y ahora...ahora iba a concebir un hijo para Levi.

Pero no iba a decírselo, todavía no.

Levi merecía sufrir un poquito más, solo un poco.

Ese sería su castigo.

No entendía que le pasaba, por alguna razón le estaba mintiendo a Levi. Un omega nunca miente a su alfa.

Aunque también quería contárselo a alguien, observó el reloj de la pared que marcaban las once de la noche, posiblemente sus amigos estarían durmiendo.

Entonces se vistió en silencio escurriéndose del dormitorio como una salamandra verde, Levi dormía, cogió el teléfono y llamo al único amigo que no estaría ocupado.

Llamó a Jean.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Levi fue el tercero en enterarse de la noticia pero Eren le juró que fue el segundo.

Todo sucedió unas semanas después, cuando el alfa de Armin envió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Levi lo recibió junto a una tarjeta de felicitaciones.

Seguramente Eren estaría en clases a esa hora, por ese motivo el pelinegro no tuvo problemas para abrir el regalo por sí mismo sorprendiéndose al encontrar una preciosa colcha de algodón configuras de ositos.

¿Sería una broma?

Llamó al alfa de Armin y este le confirmo sus sospechas.

Horas más tarde, Levi interrumpía la clase de historia del ojiverde para sacarlo del aula casi a rastras.

—¿Vas a tener un bebé? —interrogó cuando por fin estuvieron solos— y no me lo contaste.

El menor quizo que se lo tragara la tierra. Lo había dejado pasar, junto con las pláticas que sostenía con Jean por las noches y visitas de Armin.

—No sé qué decir.

Eso lo confirmaba todo, Levi frunció el ceño.

—Me pregunto porque no somos felices —le dijo— se supone que tu chillarías de la emoción al momento de decírmelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Casi un mes —el ojiverde se frotó el vientre cubierto con el uniforme del instituto— no quería que te enojaras conmigo.

La excusa era tonta, en realidad no planeaba decírselo hasta que comenzara a notarse. En el fondo era su insignificante venganza para con Levi, aunque supo que no volvió a ver a Mikasa.

—Como podría... —el alfa estaba hipnotizado, sin dejar de mirar la mano de Eren que protegía a su pequeño— ven Eren. Te amo.

Su expresión de asombro y enojo cambio al decir esas palabras, la maestra salió a ver que sucedía con su alumno deteniéndose al verlos abrazados, Levi lo consolaba y Eren lloraba cerrándolos ojos con fuerza.

Las manos del pelinegro tocaban el vientre de su omega.

Estaba feliz.

Ya se había resignado a no tener hijos, por supuesto que no abandonaría al ojiverde, pero esa noticia lo hacía feliz. Muy feliz.

Los padres del castaño se enteraron cuando Armin fue con el chisme. La excusa perfecta para no visitarlos sucedió gracias a Levi, en sus ojos grises se reflejaba la aversión que sentía al ver a Mikasa, por eso decidió que si sus suegros querían ver a su omega. Que lo vieran en el departamento. No en esa casa.

Eren también se encontraba feliz, sentado sobre el sofá como un emperador en su pequeño reino. Levi lo consentía en todo, incluso estuvo a punto de obligarlo a dejar de asistir a la escuela.

Lo haría, pero cuando cumpliera cinco meses. Antes no.

Los maestros y alumnos solían rodearlo para ver con adoración como crecía aquel vientre.

No todos los días se concebía un hijo de alguien tan importante. De esa forma él sintió que subía de categoría por pura inercia, los demás omegas solteros lo miraban con envidia, las personas lo miraban con orgullo y Levi podría saltar de un edifico de mil pisos si Eren lo deseaba.

Si quería helado, tenía helado. Si quería un baño de espuma con aceites importados, tenía su baño de espuma con aceites importados. Si una noche se despertaba con la firme convicción de que Levi y el tenían que hacer el amor, Levi tenía que hacerlo aun si moría de sueño.

Ahora lo dejaban dormir todo lo que quisiera, Levi lo mimaba como a un gato dejándolo en libertad, sabiendo que su hijo o hija crecía cada día un poco más, unos milímetros. En el fondo deseaba que se pareciera a Eren.

Lo acompañaba a cada ecografía tratando de descifrar los dibujos blancos y negros dudando con seriedad de que esa bolita ploma con forma de guisante fuera su retoño.

Los ojos de Eren brillaban con emoción cada vez que decidía un nuevo nombre para su bebé. Entraba en una especie de meditación cundo Levi lo sentaba en sur regazo para repartir besos por su clavícula y acariciar el casi abultado vientre de casi tres meses.

—Isabel —dijo de repente esa tarde, sentado sobre la cama en medio de las piernas de Levi— si es una niña se llamara Isabel.

—¿Y si es un niño? —preguntó el pelinegro a medida que desabotonaba la camisa del menor repartiendo más besos y lamidas, tocando los pezones casi erectos.

—Si es un niño se llamara como tú —el omega gimió un poco— pero le diremos Rivaille para no confundirlos.

Prontamente se dejó llevar con suavidad, imitando los movimientos dulces del alfa que comenzaba a tantear su entrada.

No podía ser más perfecto.

Su vida dio un giro de noventa grados, olvidando todos los problemas e incluso las amenazas de su hermana.

Eren se recostó entre los almohadones sintiendo con cada de fibra de su cuerpo como Levi entraba dentro de él. Olvido todos sus problemas y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Nunca pudo decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo duró aquel momento de felicidad, o en qué momento todo se vino abajo.

Quizá comenzó en la fiesta que sus padres organizaron a regañadientes de Levi. Desde la mañana tuvo una ligera sensación molesta, algo no iba bien.

El alfa condujo en silencio hasta la casa de los Jaeger.

Como odiaba esa casa.

Desde lejos pudo notar el movimiento de las cortinas en el segundo piso, la mirada de Mikasa y luego nada.

La casa se fue llenando de gente con regalos.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, inclusive Jean.

Miraban con envidia a Eren, algunos con ternura.

La mayoría se limitó a atenderlo como a un enfermo terminal, un abrazo y un regalo.

En parte lo era.

Los alfas charlaban, Levi fue a consultar algo con su suegro. Pero todos los omega ya sean hombres o mujeres no apartaban la vista de Mikasa o Eren, algunos con muecas de disgusto, otros solo por diversión.

Todos enterados.

Fuera alfas.

Este era el pequeño mundo de los omega. La sociedad podía encontrarse dividida en tres razas. Los fuertes, los libres y ellos.

Se equivocaban.

Ellos poseían una sociedad mucho más complicada, con la cabeza baja, sabiendo que todo era una máscara.

Los status los dividían por el número de crías de cada uno, y sobre todo por la pareja. No poseían fuerza para pelear, pero si la astucia.

Su idioma, las indirectas. El poder de atracción que sus alfas sientan por ellos.

Como Armin, ya no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a os que lo acosaban. Tenía a su alfa, por supuesto, haciéndole creer que el que mandaba era el alfa. Pero el verdadero control lo tenía él.

Un beso, lo tenía dominado.

Una caricia, un roce, una provocación.

El mundo era suyo.

La verdadera raza superior, sin ellos ¿Quién tendría a las crías?

—Ve a darle un abrazo a tu hermano —sugirió Carla a su hija mayor, sin darse cuenta de nada, ella flotaba como una nube. Ajena a esa lucha.

Eren quería ser como ella. Dejar que su vida siga un curso, olvidarse del status y el típico gana el más fuerte.

Mikasa se acercó al ojiverde, le dio un breve abrazo fingido susurrándole la advertencia.

—Ese niño nacerá sobre mi cadáver —el castaño ni se inmuto— me devolverás lo que es mío.

Eren odiaba todo esto. Odiaba que los alfas no se dieran cuenta. Que Levi continuará bebiendo ajeno a todo.

La vida podía ser cruel, pero lo único que ahora realmente le importaba a Eren era ese bebé. De todo corazón deseó que naciera alfa.

—No quiero olvidar que eres mi hermana —contestó el omega prolongando el abrazo— atrévete a hacerle daño y te mataré.

Las palabras salieron solas, como un gruñido tenebroso.

Se separaron con cuidado, retándose con la mirada. Ella prefirió volver tras sus pasos e irse a su dormitorio. Ya protegida con sus gruesas cobijas de lana escuchó la continuación de la fiesta que iba muriendo a medida que la gente se iba como cuenta gotas.

Carla propuso que los esposos, Jean y Armin se queden en casa solo por esa noche.

Más tarde, Eren escuchaba atentamente la respiración de su marido, la espalda del alfa se movía paulatinamente mostrando su torso desnudo y los parpados cerrados.

En cambio él no podía dormir.

Soñó que Mikasa le oprimía el estómago, soñó con un llantito débil y lastimero agonizando sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

Levi lo despertó diciendo que Erwin lo necesitaba en la legión.

—Es demasiado tarde —el menor entrecerró los ojos para ver el reloj en forma de gato.

—Y tu estas bañado en sudor —Levi le acarició la frente— ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

—Más o menos

—Volveré pronto —se despidió antes de tomar la chaqueta de las Alas de la libertad y salir del antiguo cuarto de Eren, en cambio, el menor no tuvo un minuto de descanso.

Tenía miedo.

Casi a rastras fue en busca de Armin, él rubio dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes roncando suavemente sobre la cama. Lo mejor aseria no despertarlo.

Salió sin hacer ruido, consciente de que solo llevaba una camisa blanca grande y unos bóxers negros. Casi de puntillas pasó junto a Jean quedándose quieto para verlo dormir encima del sofá de la sala.

—Cara de caballo —susurró para despertarlo.

—...¿Quién?... —el ojimiel entreabrió los ojos bostezando con fastidio— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Jean se quedó petrificado, inmediatamente se hizo, a un lado abriendo el sofá cama para darle espacio al ojiverde, sorprendido por la petición y la forma como realizaba el deseo del menor.

¿Por qué olía tan bien?

Pero él...si tan solo Eren fuera su omega. Él lo haría feliz.

Cuando el omega se acurrucó a lado del alfa pudo jurar que la mirada reprobatoria de Levi estaba detrás de él, observándolo todo. Un frio escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Fue la costumbre? Cada vez que tenía pesadillas Levi lo acomodaba en sus brazos formando una posición de cucharita muy especial.

Las hormonas del embarazo lo obligaban a hacer estas cosas.

De eso estaba casi seguro.

Además, Jean era su amigo ¿cierto?

—Solo necesito que alguien me proteja —las frases salían solas— solo por esta noche. No quiero dormir solo.

La cercanía de ambos cuerpos fue estrechándose cada vez más, aun cuando se encontraban de espaldas Jean decidió enfrentarlo.

—¿Quieres que yo te proteja?

Mikasa esta ahí afuera, iba a decirle el ojiverde pero prefirió callar.

—Solo vuelve a dormir —bufó Eren— ignórame, ¡oye que haces!

—Viniste a mí en lugar de tu esposo—Jean lo acorraló en sus brazos— ¿necesitas a un alfa o a un hombre?

Gruñó bajito cediendo a esa hambre primitiva que lo obligaba a restregarse contra el ojiverde, oprimió la piel alrededor de sus muñecas para que no escape.

Ese fue el principal error que desencadenó la serie de tragedias que sucedieron.

Mikasa podría matarlo, pero un alfa excitado era mucho más peligroso. Por supuesto que fue su error, Eren se confió demasiado. Prácticamente se ofreció en bandeja de plata, esos meses como beta le borraron de la memoria que el mundo estaba lleno de peligros.

—L-levi está por llegar —tartamudeó.

—Y le diré que te encamaste conmigo.

—Que mierda te sucede —pataleó Eren— ¿estas borracho?

—Viniste en busca de mimos y cariño —jadeo el ojimiel casi perdiendo el control— y hueles tan bien, ese olor...volvió con más fuerza que antes. Joder, Eren, estas volviéndome loco.

Sus labios se tocaron tímidamente, el desenfrenó que bullía en su interior era total. Las noches calientes con Marco no se compraban a este momento, el pobre beta se ofrecía como una ofrenda a sus pies para desfogarlo. Pero hacerlo con un omega aumentaba su lívido, más que todo si era un omega que deseaba.

Eren cedió un poco abriendo la boca, eso alentó a Jean a seguir con el juego de violarle los labios. Cuando se dio cuenta, Eren no gemía ni jadeaba, estaba asustado.

—Mi bebé —se quejó buscando las palabras adecuadas— lo lastimas, Jean, por favor. No estás en tus cabales. Mañana te arrepentirás de esto.

—Si pudiera arrancarte esa cosa —el ojiverde lanzó un chillido de murciélago ahogado al sentir una opresión en el vientre— serias mío, solo mío.

Ese no era Jean. Sus ojos muertos y oscuros no lo miraban.

Los alfas que se enamoran de los omegas viudos con hijos, suelen matar a los pequeños para que no quede ni rastro de la descendencia del alfa muerto. Su instinto los ciega.

Pero él no era viudo.

Y estaba marcado.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

—¡Armin! —gritó antes de que Jean le cubriera la boca, para tirarlo al suelo con tanta fuerza que su pecho se estrelló contra el piso de madera golpeándolo justo en ese lugar.

El ojimiel lo soltaba a veces dudando de lo que hacía, tratando de controlar a su instinto. Pero cedió por completo al colocarse sobre Eren, no lo dejaría ir. Esta vez no.

El ojiverde gimoteó con fuerza arañándole la cara.

—¡Que demonios hacen! —Armin salió de su cuarto con el pijama puesto— ¡Jean! ¡Eren!

Saltó sobre el alfa tratando de apartarlo con tan mala suerte que solo consiguió hacerse daño al ser alejado de manera brusca, no sabía qué hacer, si llamaba a los padres del ojiverde estos se volverían locos. No sabía qué hacer.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

El balde de agua sucia le cayó encima antes de que pudiera herir más al omega, Jean lanzó una maldición despertando por completo.

La escena era digna de una fotografía.

Armin con un pijama rosado y los ojos a punto de salírsele de las orbitas, sostenía el cubo de agua y una escoba.

Jean se despabiló por completo, algo se movía debajo de él, se apartó asustado al ver a Eren con un moretón rojo en la mejilla y a punto de tener un ataque de llanto. Tenía la ropa desgarrada.

—Mierda —insultó al aire recordando lo que hizo.

La sangre le escurría en forma de débiles gotas rojas que salían por las tres marcas que llevaba sobre la cara, alguien lo había rascado para defenderse.

—Si Jean —protestó el rubio en voz baja— mierda. Ahora explica porque lo violaste.

—No me violo —murmuró Eren retrocediendo para cerciorarse de que su bebé estuviera bien, la caída pudo hacerle algo. Que estúpido fue, como pudo levantarse de la cama para ir a provocar a un alfa.

—No recuerdo —el ojimiel levanto las manos, indefenso— te juró que no recuerdo.

—La erección entre tus piernas no dice lo mismo —dijo Armin apuntándolo con la escoba— eres mi amigo, pero ahora te pediré que retrocedas quince pasos y vayas por algo para limpiar este desastre.

Jean obedeció pero se detuvo al escuchar llorar a Eren. Quería consolarlo.

—Le hice daño —se lamentó Eren moviéndose como una mecedora— mi bebé, le hice daño. No sabía lo que hacía.

—Fuiste un idiota, eso lo sabemos —el ojiazul se agachó para abrazarlo— solo organiza tus sentimientos y...

—¡Yo amo a Levi! —exclamó ofendido.

Armin tuvo que decir algo más para que no despertara a nadie, cuando Jean volvió más tarde para comenzar a secar el suelo reprimió una risita al ver como el rubio tomaba la escoba entre sus dedos para amenazarlo de nuevo por si esta vez el alfa decidiera atacarlos a los dos.

"_No fui yo_" se vio tentado a decirle _"es el otro Jean que quiere follarse al suicida, yo deseo a Mikasa"_

En parte era cierto.

A veces el amor no busca razones, es tan descarado que entra sin preguntar y se queda ahí para siempre. Aun si no es correspondido.

El amor es ciego, puedes enamorarte de la persona prohibida que menos imaginaste querer. No se fija en la edad, ni el color, ni los gustos, ni el estado civil o raza. Simplemente viene, te invade y te jode la vida.

Pero eso no le ocurría a Jean. Simplemente, su instinto reclamaba lo que era suyo.

—Interesante —susurró Mikasa al ver la escenita que se habían montado esos tres.

Hubo un cambio de planes.

El veneno en el café de Eren tendría que esperar o ser pospuesto. Esta solución era mucho más fácil, más segura y costaría tiempo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Mi mejor amigo**

_Juró amarte y protegerte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y las penas, amarte y respetarte todos los días ser fiel anteponiendo tu felicidad a la mía, hasta que la muerte nos separe. _

_Porque se supone que tú eres mi destinado. _


	12. Mi mejor amigo

—Petra...

Este mundo a veces puede ser muy cruel.

Cuando un alfa pierde a su pareja no le queda otro remedio que morir, el instinto que los unía siempre es más fuerte, imposible de romper.

Auruo Bossard nunca se consideró un alfa atractivo, ni siquiera uno promedio. Estancado en el mismo trabajo sin ascensos, un status normal y profundas crisis infantiles.

No, definitivamente no era el mejor alfa. Ni por error.

Pero tenía a Petra, la tenía a ella, y eso le bastaba.

Una omega cariñosa, luchadora y dependiente. Su orgullo en na vida llena de fracasos.

—Su hijo no debe enterarse —sugirió la enfermera con una bata blanca y peinado corto— al menos no, por ahora.

Ella permanecía de pie, demasiado acostumbrada a la misma escena.

Auruo la ignoró.

¿Qué hijo?

Todo lo que amaba estaba ahí, frio y seco. Con el sufrimiento en pausa. Ya no tenía nada.

Entonces recordó Farlan.

Por unos segundos se sintió culpable, si Petra estuviera consiente de seguro lo regañaría por descuidar al niño.

No era su deber cuidar a una cría, él era un alfa... sencillamente no podía. Ni quería. Era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, solo eso. Su misma naturaleza lo incapacitaba para protegerlo, sin su omega ya nada tenía sentido.

—Quiero estar solo —le rogó a la enfermera cuidando de no morder su lengua al pronunciar las palabras

—Está prohibido —dijo ella— no puedo.

—No voy a suicidarme —aún no— solo quiero estar a solas con mi esposa.

Acarició con delicadeza la tibia mano de la ojimiel, el día de su boda él había sostenido esa manos de la misma forma para sellar su unión eterna. Ahora no quedaba nada. Petra era un muñeco muerto, sin vida.

Pobre pequeño alfa, quedaría huérfano dentro de poco.

—Te amo tanto —confesó por primera vez, besando los nudos delgados de la omega. Y antes de cerrar los ojos se dio cuenta de que aquella había sido la primera vez que le confesaba eso. Un te amo.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Mi mejor amigo**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Levi se quedó quieto, como una estatua, dejando que el ojiverde lo desnudara a su antojo. Los antojos que tenía eran cada vez más extraños, como el día de hoy cuando Eren decidió ir arriba.

Sus piernas seguían siendo hermosas, el vientre cada vez más grande casi se apoyaba sobre su pecho. El castaño comenzó un indisimulable y descarado vaivén con su entrepierna, tenía a Levi debajo de él, tenía el control.

Desabotonó la camisa encontrándose con la mirada gris que lo traspasaba con lascivia.

—Continua —le dijo el mayor con los brazos apretando los shorts pequeños que llevaba ese día.

Eren lo hizo, terminó de quitarle la camisa curvándose hacia adelante para poder frotar el pezón de su alfa, estaba duro, lamió la zona mordisqueando la piel ajena de vez en cuando. Levi no dejaba de acariciarlo por detrás con esas manos hábiles y suaves.

—Espera —Eren se detuvo con la lengua afuera, a mitad de un beso lamida en la clavícula de su esposo— tienes que quitarte el pantalón, no hagas trampa.

El ojigris asintió, hizo un movimiento para deslizar la tela de su cintura sin levantar a Eren que continuaba sentado sobre su cadera.

—También tu —sugirió en voz baja señalando la camisa del menor.

Eren hizo lo suyo, separo las piernas al sentir algo duro explorando ahí detrás, estaba húmedo. Demasiado. Esto era mejor que el celo, mucho mejor.

Apoyo la palma de sus manos en el tórax del mayor impulsándose hacia atrás, volvió a levantarse tomando impulso para caer sobre la erección. Lo hizo una o tres veces hasta sentir la punta penetrando fácilmente, se quedó ah, removiéndose en círculos que lo obligaban a jadear. Se estaba insertando si mismo con ayudad de los dedo de Levi y para su sorpresa logro sentir un espasmo en la mitad del trabajo.

—¿Te duele?—preguntó el mayor al ver como una lagrima se aventuraba a salir de sus párpados.

—N-no...no, solo que —se sonrojó un poco— se siente extraño, lubricarme a mí mismo después de tanto tiempo.

—Puedo ayudarte —Levi embistió jalándolo hacia abajo y causándole un pequeño grito— ¿estás bien?

—Si —jadeo suspirando— es tan profundo...se siente genial

—Agáchate —atrajo la cabeza castaña hacia su rostro cuidando no forzarlo para no lastimar al bebé. Sacó la lengua buscando la cavidad bucal de su esposo, con una mano acariciaba la mejilla y con la otra tanteó el vientre surcando las yemas de los dedos hasta el interior de sus muslos.

No podían ser muy bruscos, la posición confortaba Levi, una buena vista. Rompieron el beso causando un sonido bastante lascivo, Eren volvió a su posición sentada. Con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas salpicadas con ese color carmín y la boca entreabierta, húmeda por el beso, susurrando el nombre de Levi en cada embestida ligera.

—Tu estómago está creciendo —dijo el pelinegro aferrando las caderas de su omega para poder moverlo con más libertad— nuestro bebé esta ahí dentro.

—En realidad el bebé esta en mi útero —corrigió el ojiverde comenzando un lento sube y baja— deberías...leer más.

—Conozco tu cuerpo —Levi entrelazo los dedos con los del ojiverde— te gusta tenerme dentro.

—..mngh

—aumenta le velocidad —ordenó al sentir un cosquilleo bastante familiar dentro de él. Al menos no iba a anudar porque lo rompería, literalmente, además Eren ya estaba embarazado.

Continuaron en la misma posición con los mismos movimientos rítmicos, Levi doblo las rodillas para que la espalda del ojiverde pudiera encontrar un punto de apoyo. Faltaba poco, solo un poco más. Unos gemidos más.

Eren lloriqueo su nombre rindiéndose vergonzosamente, siempre terminaba primero, a veces juntos. Solo sintió una calidez fresca inundando todo su cuerpo, calmándole la fiebre de placer antes de estallar en el culminante orgasmo.

—Estás muy mojado —menciono Levi antes de incorporarse sosteniendo los hombros del castaño para quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Cállate —exclamó el menor, aun con la respiración agitada y consiente de que Levi quería salir de su interior para tomar una ducha larga y relajante. Se apartó a un lado para darle paso libre pero estuvo a punto de caer de la cama, el pelinegro fue más rápido, lo sostuvo volviéndolo a ponerlo en la misma posición.

Iba a dejarlo cuando sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa, el lado izquierdo de la cintura del ojiverde, el lugar donde tocaba...

Un moretón violeta oscuro, pequeño, y el indiscutible olor ajeno.

¿Cómo se llamaba esa persona?

Jean...Jian algo. Jean...

—Kirstein —pronunció en voz alta, dejando que la risita muriera en la boca del menor.

—¿Qué? —intentó escapar, cubrirse con la sábana,

—Te golpeó —confirmó con un gruñido de enojo, su perfil tranquilo ahora era oscuro, casi furioso.

Eren pudo sentir que algo caliente corría por sus muslos cuando se hizo a un lado, la semilla del alfa se deslizo hacia la colcha manchada, pero Eren no gimió. Estaba en shock.

—Me caí al suelo y él se puso un poco violento —Levi quería una explicación más concisa— la noche que dormimos en mi casa...la casa de mis padres —corrigió apenado— Jean se sentía mal, pero no pasó nada.

El pelinegro arrugó la nariz de forma imperceptible.

—Una ducha —volvió a decir el ojiverde— voy a tomar una ducha, yo lo lamento Levi. Cariño.

Utilizó su actica "cariño", el apodo preferido del mayor.

Su Eren, todavía sonrojado, con el pecho latiente, intentando decir toda la verdad, tan lindo. El ojigris chasqueó la lengua dejando a un lado el asunto.

—Confió en ti —le dijo mientras buscaba una toalla para limpiarse y limpiarlo .

—El alfa de Armin es doctor —susurró Eren— pediatra en realidad. Dijo que nuestro bebé no se hizo daño.

—Confió en ti.

— Jean se disculpó y no lo he vuelto a ver.

—Es curioso que Kirstein tratara de hacer algo contigo —dijo calmadamente el mayor— no te encontrabas en celo.

—Armin piensa lo mismo.

—Ten —le alcanzó otra pequeña toalla sonriendo de lado al rozar la pierna izquierda del omega— será mejor que duermas.

Consiente de su desnudez, Eren cerró las piernas con pudor, a veces se sentía gordo. No tanto, pero si con un poquito más de relleno que antes.

—Levi —vaciló antes de lanzar la pregunta, acababan de hablar sobre algo muy serio y ahora...— ¿estoy gordo?

Levi deseó poder hablar más sobre el cara de caballo.

—Es solo el bebé —respondió sin inmutarse ante la pregunta— estas igual que siempre.

—¿Y si quedo deformado cuando nazca?

—La esposa de Erwin no perdió su forma —le recordó Levi todavía algo impactado por la bipolaridad de su omega— tú estás bien.

Malditas hormonas.

Para calmarlo un poco más le pasó el pijama de algodón pero Eren lo rechazó.

—Quiero pescado —dijo— y frutilla

—¿uh?¿ A mitad de la noche? —el pelinegro quería dormir, solo un poco, esa mañana tuvo mucho trabajo. Hubiera sido mejor si no se le habría ocurrido la gran idea de tener sexo.

—Si no vas tú, iré yo.

—No dije que no iría —confirmó Levi tanteando el borde del lecho para encontrar sus pantalone.s

—Media hora —aconsejo Eren— tengo mucho sueño.

—No te duermas —el alfa ya acomodaba su camisa en busca del dinero— enciende la televisión y distráete hasta que vuelva.

Eren asintió complacido. Al verlo salir del dormitorio pudo levantarse con cuidado, colocar la ropa de cama en el cesto sucio y meterse en la ducha pensando si tenían cobijas lavadas.

Escogió las rojas con bordes doblados, eran calientes para el invierno.

Levi aun no llegaba.

Encendió la televisión, su alfa la había puesto frente a la cama para que él no se tomara la molestia de ir hasta la sala por nada. Además la espalda le dolió mucho en los primeros meses, incluso creyeron que tendría gemelos, pero no.

Cambió de canal saltando de emisora en emisora, nada interesante. Mierda, su organismo le pedía pescado a gritos, solo pensaba, olía y sentía pescado. Escamas y pescado.

Y una tarta...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pedirla. Lástima, tal vez mañana temprano.

Levi era tan bueno con él, no como cualquier otro alfa. Le daba masajes en los pies, lo dejaba dormir de día y ver televisión por la tarde, incluso era muy complaciente en la cama.

* * *

..

"**El cuarto miembro del escuadrón de la legión, a cargo del capitán Levi Ackerman, murió esta maña. El comandante Smith ya desplegó varios policías para buscar a los culpables, pero se especula que fue una muerte de honor"**

...

* * *

Muerte de honor.

Así llamaban al suicidio.

Si algún día llegara a morir entonces Levi tendría que suicidarse, encogerse en un rincón de la casa como una rata y morir.

Lo mismo para Eren.

_Muerte de honor._

El castaño procesó la noticia, no se trataba de la ridícula muerte de honor sino algo más real, más grave.

Auruo nunca fue su amigo, pero Petra era buena con él. Tan dulce, la omega perfecta, no debió morir de esa forma.

No era tiempo de lamentarse.

Pensativo, bajó de la cama para deslizarse hasta el enorme armario. Rascando aquí y allá, en busca de aquellos trajes.

Camisa negra, pantalones negros, saco negro. Dejó la ropa limpia y con olor a agua sobre la cama, todo le pertenecía a Levi. Rebuscó un poco más en busca de su propio traje, recordaba muy bien que lo había planchado y colgado antes de guardarlo.

En efecto, ahí estaba.

Alisó la corbata negra de Levi, envolviéndola una y otra vez en sus dedos. No era bueno para su bebé, debería calmarse.

Un sollozo ahogado rasgó su garganta.

—Pobre pequeño —sin darse cuenta repitió las palabras que dijo Auruo antes de morir

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

El pescado fue guardado en la congeladora, al igual que las fresas.

Durmieron abrazados como siempre, de vez en cuando uno de ellos cambiaba de posición agitando la cama. Al día siguiente, que llegó muy rápido, el alfa decidió vestir la ropa lista que su omega le dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Salieron en el auto con techo, todo pasó muy rápido.

Delante de las flores, entre algunos llantos fingidos y frente a los dos ataúdes, Levi entrelazó la mano con la de su omega. Acariciándole el pulgar en forma de pequeños masajes relajantes.

Fueron pasando uno a uno.

"_Auruo_" pensó Levi al quedar al frente para decir unas _palabras "en realidad nunca hiciste nada por Petra, ni siquiera esta última vez"_

En lugar de acusarlo de esa forma, dijo lo bueno que Auruo fue como soldado y como formaba parte de su equipo. Nada alentador ni emocionante, monótono como siempre.

Antes de bajar sintió un brazo en una de sus piernas, era Farlan. Como Auruo nunca se molestó en traerle ropa al hospital ni ocuparse de él, las enfermeras tuvieron que buscar algo para vestirlo. El pelinegro observó detenidamente los pantalones caqui, su tenis pequeño y la camisa nada abrigable para un frio como ese.

Nevaba y Farlan tenía la punta de la nariz roja, las manos moradas le temblaban un poco, pero no lloraba.

—Ven —dijo cargándolo en brazos— estas helado —un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la sensación de hielo que transmitía el niño.

La mayoría de los presentes eran alfas.

Faltan era solo un niño que necesitaba entrar en calor, nada mejor que una omega para eso. Pero Petra estaba muerta, por un momento se imaginó que el niño y ella tendrían la misma temperatura.

Sasha y la esposa de Erwin trataron de encargarse del pequeño, pero él no quería, necesitaba otro tipo de calor.

Por unos segundos, Levi se vio tentado a entregárselo a Eren. Destrozó la idea con fervor, era egoísta, su cría... no, no era su cría sino su bebé ¿Por qué de repente comenzaba a pensar cómo alfa? tenia prioridades.

Su instinto y sus principios lucharon arduamente hasta que él logró dominarlo.

Minutos después, Eren cargaba a Farlan con cuidado para que sus pequeños pies no patearan su vientre. Le cantó muy bajito al oído, casi rosando la cabellera medio rubia con sus labios. Su olor era cálido, hipnotizaba a Farlan obligándolo a dormir.

Ese día los otros alfa no lo miraron con deseo, sino con respeto.

¿Y ahora qué?

Levi odiaba la respuesta.

Rememoró su viaje cuando era un niño huérfano, no volvió a necesitar un padre pero se ganó muchas madres que nunca llenaron ese vacío dentro de su pecho.

—Tu amigo beta —le dijo a Eren que observaba como la multitud comenzaba dispersarse, confusa, sin saber a quién otorgarle las condolencias.

—Marco —dijo de pronto— su nombre es Marco Bott

—Llevaremos a Farlan a ese lugar

Eren asintió sin contradecirlo, en el fondo hubiera querido adoptar al niño, pero era ilegal adoptar alfas.

Malditas leyes.

Un alfa es territorial, así que mataría al hijo de otro. Eren sabía que Levi no era de esos, nadie hacia esas cosas, al menos ahora no.

—Lo despertaré cuando lleguemos —dijo cabizbajo, apretando a Farlan contra su pecho— no puedes hacerle daño.

—Está bien —Levi pudo captar su mirada y retrocedió tres pasos, sus ojos reflejaban cierto dolor por la desconfianza. Demasiado tarde para disculparse, Eren se sintió culpable, una punzada de dolor fue la primera en llegar a su atribulada conciencia.

Decidió no abrir la boca en todo el camino hacia las numerosas casas idénticas donde vivían Marco y su familia, el protocolo de bienvenida o la fulminante mirada de su padre obligaron al pecoso a olvidar el saludo cordial y guiarlos escépticamente por la desierta calle pavimentada.

—Tenemos omegas aquí —dijo contento— algunos que no quisieron morir. Les gustaras mucho, no hay muchos niños nuevos. Y como ellas no pueden tenerlos supongo que se pondrán contentas al verlo.

—¿Son malas? —preguntó el ojimiel que ya se había despertado y al parecer estaba interesado en conocer las casas blancas

—Son omegas —le susurró el pecoso con cierta complicidad— y no hay un padre alfa.

Farlan sonrió de oreja a oreja, ese lugar era bonito, sin la supervisión de su padre, sin golpes ni regaños. Auruo solo lo golpeó una vez, por lo general era bueno e indiferente, más que todo cuando mamá no estaba cerca.

Y el hambre en el hospital, varias veces estuvo tirando de la camisa de su padre para pedirle algo de comer o decirle que no quería ir al baño él solo. Pero su padre continuaba allí, con los ojos fijos en su madre, sin moverse, sin hablar.

La última vez incluso le pregunto quién era y cuando se lo dijo Auruo frunció el ceño como s recordara algo lejano y le dio dos dólares.

—¿Mi mamá está aquí? —volvió a preguntar dejando sin respuestas al pecoso que solo pudo encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza— tienen que venir a visitarme —ordeno entonces a Eren y Levi, sus ojos avellanados exigían una respuesta rápida.

—Si tesoro —Eren continuaba en su modo "soy la mejor madre de la galaxia", se inclinó para despedirse del niño— claro que vendremos.

—Cuando sea grande —dijo el ojimiel— me casaré contigo.

—No digas eso —sonrió Eren— Levi es mi marido y ya estoy casado con él.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera añadir algo más ante la retadora mirada de Farlan, unas cabezas femeninas se asomaron por la ventana de la casa más cercana. Todas eran mujeres muy hermosas, la mayoría jóvenes, entre ellas solo había tres chicos y dos más adultas.

Miraron a Farlan como si fuera una botella de agua en el desierto y por un momento la madre de Jean, que también se encontraba allí, tuvo que poner orden cuando todas salieron a recibirlos. Un chico de cabello negro y ondulado fue llegó primero y le mostro una bonita sonrisa al niño, a leguas se notaba que quería ser llamado mamá antes que las otras.

Estos eran omegas estériles, pero tuvieron alguna vez a un alfa que los amó.

Levi recordó a sus propias omegas, las llamaba mamá a todas y para no confundirlas decía el nombre de cada una al final, Eren conocía solo a la mitad de ellas pero cada una se encargaba de mandarle una tarjeta en navidad.

—Este lugar es idéntico a mi antigua casa —repuso— creo que Farlan está mejor ¿nos vamos?

—Si —el ojiverde se despidió del niño prometiéndole visitarlo muy pronto.

Salieron por las calles dejando a Marco y la multitud detrás, en el camino Eren se detuvo frente a una casa con un jardín más grande que otras, contuvo la respiración durante los tres segundos que una sombra cruzo la ventana principal y la puerta de esa casa se abrió.

Primero salió una omega, pálida de cabello negro corto y atuendo de domingo, detrás de ella un alfa que la apuraba para llegar al jardín.

—¿Qué es ese escándalo? —pregunto Jean, Mikasa se puso a su lado, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Trajimos a Farlan —dijo el pecoso evitando la mirada de la pelinegra

Eren continuaba quieto, el bebé dio un salto en su interior, abrió la boca para decir algo pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

—Jean vino a pedir mi mano hace una semana —contó— lo acepté y ahora soy su omega.

—pero...

—¿algún problema? —retó al ojiverde— nuestros padres me felicitaron.

Claramente ella buscaba enfrentarse a su hermano, Levi lo notó al igual que la pose burlona de Jean. Parado con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la omega, como si ya fuera su dueño.

—Felicidades —intervino sin ganas.

No tenía ánimos de decirle que no olían a una pareja destinada.

—Gracias —besó la mejilla de Jean para despedirse y medir la reacción que tenía Levi.

—Vámonos juntos —pidió el ojiverde tratando de ser amable.

Mikasa asintió.

Subieron a un mismo taxi, su hermano y el alfa detrás, ella junto al chofer beta.

—Mamá dijo que ya no la visitamos —ella rompió el silencio.

—¿No vives con ellos?

—Tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nueva casa

Hablar luego de tanto tiempo era extraño, más aun cuando Mikasa no ocultaba su aversión hacia él cuando se encontraban solos.

Eren pensó que por fin había recapacitado. Aunque odiaba la idea de que Jean y su hermana tuvieran algo sentimental, era ilógico.

—Nosotros fuimos a un entierro —comenzó a decir—Petra y Auruo, era nuestros amigos.

Mikasa pareció tensarse, incluso desvió la mirada hacia la ventana caída.

—Y su hijo era ese niño —confirmó en voz alta.

—Conoces las leyes —Levi habló por primera vez en todo el viaje— si un omega muere el alfa debe morir y viceversa.

—Si Eren muere ¿morirás con él? —la pregunta sorprendió al pelinegro.

—En primer lugar no lo dejaría morir.

Un alfa atento, no como Jean quien solo buscaba el momento oportuno para quedarse a solas con ella. Mikasa bajó del taxi. Si tan solo Jean fuera parecido a Levi, o considerado con ella. Si tan solo Jean la amara, aunque sea un poquito, entonces tal vez sería capaz de renunciar a Levi.

Pero el amor no existe.

Algunas personas, como ella, no debieron de nacer nunca.

No en este mundo.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Tus mentiras…comienzan a desbordarse.

Amor o instinto.

¿Cuál vale más?

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Juró amarte y protegerte.**

Eren levantó la vista clavando sus ojos verdes en el resplandeciente vestido de su hermana, era precioso, blanco como las nubes.

La pelinegra cubría su cara con un velo, tan confiada al pronunciar cada silaba de los votos. Como si fuera la directora de su destino.

Eren buscó el brazo de su esposo para sujetarlo con firmeza, para decirse a sí mismo que por fin esa tonta pelea había llegado a su fin. Mikasa se casaba, con su mejor amigo, y todos serian felices.

**...en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y las penas, **

El pelinegro dejó que su omega tomara su brazo con optimismo.

Su mente estaba pendiente de otros asuntos, como la misión para buscar a los últimos asesinos de Petra o el nacimiento de su bebé. El vientre del ojiverde ahora era visible, pronto nacería, su pequeña hija.

Se regaló a sí mismo uno de esos pensamientos caprichosos que solía tener a veces. Quería volver a casarse con Eren, pero en una iglesia, con flores y todo. Antes no pudo hacerlo porque el omega era un niño y estaría mal visto.

Fantaseó despierto en medio de las sillas con invitados y la firme voz de la omega que se casaba.

Esa boda significaba algo importante para él.

**...amarte y respetarte todos los días **

Era el turno de Jean para decir los votos, tartamudeó varias veces por el nerviosismo. Imaginó a Eren en lugar de Mikasa otras tantas.

Se casaba para olvidarse del omega, y porque Mikasa era la elegida. Su instinto se lo dijo desde la primera vez.

Su pareja ideal, su instinto.

El amor no existe, de lo contrario estaría casándose con el idiota de Marco que parecía contener sus lágrimas en una esquina de la iglesia. Un pobre beta, un amigo, una experiencia fugaz.

**...ser fiel anteponiendo tu felicidad a la mía,**

—…hasta que la muerte nos separe —completó sin notar el temblor de su mano al introducir el anillo dorado en el dedo de Mikasa, lo dejó caer y el aro fue rodando medio metro más abajo.

Avergonzado, fue a recogerlo.

Ahora sí, lo puso donde debía. Mikasa cerró los ojos para el beso, Jean reflexionó unos segundos antes de inclinarse delante de ella y quitarle el velo.

No entendía porque, tenía al amor de su vida para el solo pero se sentía tan desdichado.

Como si de repente una enorme piedra hubiera sido puesta sobre sus espaldas.

Se separó para ver la primera fila de invitados, Marco ya no estaba, seguramente escapó. Su madre sonreía tontamente con su vestido de fin de semana.

Eren recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ese hombre a quien llamaba esposo, su suéter de lana relucía un vientre grande, sus ojos adormilados por el sueño...mierda, los invitó para que miraran la boda, no para que se durmieran.

Al menos se casaba con la mejor omega, iba a ser la envidia de todos.

Una lluvia de arroz los recibió en la salida, la madre de Eren fue a felicitarlos por décima vez.

Luego el baile, ¿Cómo pasaba todo tan rápido?

Jean parpadeó varias veces, ni siquiera recordaba el momento cundo llegaron al salón, que extraño.

Del baile pasaron a la repartición del pastel, como si alguien cambiara de canal de repente estaba despidiéndose de todos y entrando a una limosina negra.

—Aterriza —regañó su madre al despedirse con dos besos en su mejilla— estas en otro planeta.

Si, quería estar en otro planeta.

No con Mikasa, no por toda la eternidad o hasta que la muerte los separe, de repente se aterró ante la sola idea de ser alguien dependiente. Todavía era joven.

Su estómago le dolía por los bocadillo y ese pastel.

Mikasa no dejaba de observar su mano.

Ella era tan hermosa, debería de sentirse afortunado, era un alfa. Los alfas eran responsables e independientes.

Entraron al hotel, otro nuevo dolor de cabeza invadió a Jean, todo pasaba tan rápido.

La pelinegra se quedó viéndolo, indiferente.

Entonces bajó la cremallera del vestido quedando solo con la ropa interior.

Tan perfecta.

Pero Jean no esperaba esa sorpresa, como un niño asustado continuó sentado en la cama matrimonial, sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces se fijó en el pecho de su esposa, un tatuaje negro.

**KARION**

Algo en chino tal vez, él no era conocedor de tatuajes.

Olvido el asunto tan pronto como la pelinegra se acercó enredándolo ente sus brazos. Jean besó su cuello pensando que por ella si podría independizarse.

De ahora en adelante serian uno solo.

Ella era de él y él era de ella.

Desde el momento de su nacimiento fue escrito.

Ni Levi, ni Eren, ni Marco iban a impedir eso.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Nuestro bebé**

_Y cuando nadie estaba, yo estaba. ¿Recuerdas?_


	13. Nuestro bebé

—Tienes un tatuaje extraño ¿Cómo te lo hicieron? —preguntó Jean mientras se sentaba en la mesa del nuevo comedor, su omega no se detuvo a pensar alguna mentira convincente.

—No lo recuerdo —susurró arreglando su camisón.

Habían pasado meses desde la boda, convivir con ese alfa no fue tan incómodo como previno. En realidad Jean hacia todo lo posible para poder sentar cabeza.

Su relación tampoco era muy estable. No podría serla, no con Marco viviendo tan cerca.

La faceta de omega embarazada tampoco le sentaba bien a la pelinegra, su cuerpo continuaba como antes. Se obligó a eliminar aquella inquietud por esperar a Jean noche tras noche o buscar caricias de su esposo. No era una sirvienta, ella no lo era. Su vida no podía simplemente reducirse a eso, criar hijos, limpiar esa casa y obedecerlo en todo.

Ella era fuerte, omega o no, no iba a ceder a ese instinto tan vergonzoso como mendigar un poco de cariño.

No desde que supo la verdad.

—S-si continuas con esto...tendremos problemas —dijo de repente el ojimiel, removiendo su taza sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

La pelinegra lo fulminó con la mirada, que ella estuviera enamorada de su cuñado ya no era un secreto. Como tampoco lo era el amante de Jean.

—Solo quiero ir al hospital —le dijo— mi hermano tuvo al bebé.

—Levi se irá con Eren —en verdad él no quería contárselo—, te lo digo porque somos familia y no quiero que resultes lastim...

—Eso dejo de ser asunto tuyo desde que me engañaste —concluyó Mikasa con aquella voz autoritaria que a veces borraba su faceta pasiva.

Entonces pausaron la discusión, a este ritmo ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo continuarían viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Nuestro bebé**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Levi decidió quedarse despierto la mayor parte de la noche hasta que el ojiverde lograra conciliar el sueño, lo vio cambiando de posición una y otra vez, lo suficientemente lento para no incomodarlo pero incluso ese tipo de movimiento sigiloso no podría pasar desapercibido para alguien como él.

Vuelto de costado, Eren roncaba ligeramente, en sus manos acunaban el vientre demasiado grande como para dejarlo dormir boca abajo. De vez en cuando su rostro se contraía en una mueca angustiada, entonces Levi estiraba una mano para acariciar su frente y el menor volvía a su expresión relajada.

Con el paso de los días se preparaban para la llegada del bebé, planificando el tiempo necesario, Levi pidió unas vacaciones para poder cuidar de su omega quien termino perdiendo gran parte de su movilidad habitual. Las náuseas cesaron por completo, para alivio del alfa, pero entonces la ropa se convirtió en un problema más grande.

El ojiverde lo resolvió de manera simple, se pasaba los días vestido con ropa interior y una camiseta o suéter abierto. Desde hace tiempo era mimado en exceso, inclusive tenía el permiso de dormir hasta el mediodía.

A la mañana siguiente Levi tuvo que organizar el papeleo, habiendo instalado un escritorio cerca de la cama por si acaso a Eren se le ofrecía algo, tomó asiento dividiendo los archivos que Erwin le enviaba periódicamente.

Pidió un desayuno preparado cerca de las diez, cuando Eren se dignó a despertar, comieron juntos y Levi volvió al trabajo volteando de vez en cuando para poder ver a su omega.

—...Creció —la voz de Eren lo distrajo

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó girando desde su silla.

—Engorde un poco más —se refería a su peso, Eren estuvo sobre la balanza desde que cumplió cinco meses de embarazo— ayer pesaba menos.

—No noto la diferencia.

—¿Y si me deformo? —el ojiverde levantó la vista.

—Pero no lo estas.

Eren no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio acariciando el pelaje del cachorro que dormía sobre su vientre abultado y estiró la mano para buscar el control remoto y encender la televisión

Continuaron de esa forma durante dos horas, Levi escuchaba al comentarista, volvía a su trabajo, miraba a Eren, volvía a su trabajo. Quedaba poco tiempo para almorzar, afortunadamente Carla se encargó de abastecer su envera con tuppers llenos de comida y ensaladas.

—Quiero hacerlo —interrumpió el omega.

Levi no tuvo que preguntarle que quería, la última vez que lo intentaron Eren estuvo a punto de romperse la columna. Aún recordaba sus sollozos de dolor.

—No quiero lastimarte —le dijo de manera automática— siempre que tenemos problemas quieres hacerlo, eso no es sano.

—¿Es porque estoy gordo? —Eren se acarició el vientre con preocupación.

—A veces actúas como una mujer.

—No lo soy.

—Anda, ve a bañarte.

—¿Huelo mal?

Esta vez fue Levi quien perdió la paciencia dejando a un lado los papeles de trabajo, frunció el ceño antes de quitarle las sábanas a la cama y asustar al cachorro que dormitaba ajeno a todo.

—No, pero no se me ocurre nada más.

El ojiverde le mostró un puchero de molestia, levantó las manos para que Levi lo ayudara a llegar hasta la tina y lo dejó en paz durante media hora.

Secaba su cuerpo sobre la cama. Con una toalla, cabello por cabello. Sentado como un buda con la bata entreabierta que dejaba a la vista su vientre, Eren dio unos cuantos saltitos sobre la cama para sentir la blandura de la colcha.

"_No se mueve"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Normalmente su bebé pateaba cada cierto tiempo. Pero nunca estuvo tan quieto.

Una contracción lo alarmó.

Tenía hambre. No fue una contracción sino su estómago exigiéndole alimento.

La molesta sensación de caer lo fastidiaba desde anoche. Gimiendo bajito cerró su bata para poder recostarse y pensar en algo. De nuevo volvió a sentir un bajón terrible peo esta vez fue acompañado por algo húmedo mojándole las piernas.

—¡mierda! —gritó intentando para aquello

—Ahora que —el alfa giró su silla para verlo.

—¡no es nada! —Eren estaba sonrojado, cerró las piernas con fuerza— no quiero que me veas. ¡No me mires!

—Estas mojado —advirtió Levi— ¿mojaste la cama?

El ojiverde mordió sus labios con indignación, no mojo la cama, era algo más. Pegó un grito al sentir un dolor mucho más fuerte.

—Viene —lloriqueo alarmado.

Sus gritos se intensificaron cuando Levi se atrevió a cargarlo en brazos. Lo llevó el mismo hacia el auto, casi con posesividad.

"Controla tu instinto" murmuró.

Normalmente los alfa atendían a los omega, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora entendía porque se negó a dejarlo solo en casa, cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba gritándole que nadie podía tocar a Eren.

Territoriedad.

Por eso se mantuvo encerrado.

Mientras su omega estuviera embarazado su deber era protegerlo, complacerlo en todo.

Talvez no era solo el instinto, talvez le gustaba actuar de esa forma y tener una excusa para hacerlo.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

El parto duro nueve largas horas en las cuales mantuvieron a Levi prudentemente lejos de la sala.

En todo ese tiempo no dio muestras de estar nervioso, pero lo estaba, gruñía de vez en cuando sin apartar la vista del reloj. No podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor del ojiverde, eso lo enfureció todavía más.

Cerca de la medianoche una enfermera vino a despertarlo. Encogido sobre el duro sillón de curo, Levi dormitaba maldiciendo en voz baja.

Armin y los padres de Eren se encontraban allí, Mikasa y su alfa llegarían al día siguiente.

—Nació —dijo la enfermera.

Rápidamente Levi se puso de pie ignorando a todos, antes de dejarlo pasar esterilizaron la habitación. En una cama alejada de la mesa de trabajo, Eren y su hija permanecían aislados.

El omega se veía cansado, pálido y ojeroso. Sentado con ayuda de almohadones abrazaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta rosa.

Solo lo dejaron pasar a él. Incluso si sus padres morían por ver a su nieto, Levi no los dejaría entrar. Antes que nada, el alfa tenía que asimilar la situación de ser padre por primera vez. Hasta entonces lo normal era que ellos estuvieran

—Típico de un alfa —les dijo el médico cuando Levi cerró la puerta con fuerza— no dejará que nadie se acerque a la cría, al menos hasta que se sienta conforme.

Ignorando lo último, Levi sonrió con desdén antes de echar el cerrojo. Tenía razón, su instinto no dejaría que nadie se acerque al ojiverde al menos durante unos días.

—Es una niña —dijo su omega atrayendo su atención.

La tenía recostada junto a su pecho, su pequeña carita se arrugo al sentir como era alejada de su madre, lloriqueo quedamente hasta que Eren volvió a acomodarla entre sus brazos.

Con la camisa baja, el ojiverde la acercó a su pecho para que comenzara a lactar, su cuerpo no sufrió cambio al producir el alimento, es decir no tenía pechos de mujer. Una de las ventajas al ser un hombre omega era que podía alimentar a su hija sin necesidad de cambiar. . Al principio estuvo un poco reticente en hacer aquello, pero Isabel tenía que alimentarse de alguna forma.

—Se llama Isabel —confirmó el alfa— es preciosa, tiene tus ojos y...

—Es diferente.

—Tiene el cabello de mi padre —lo tranquilizó— el también era pelirrojo.

—Le queda perfecto ¿no crees? ¿Levi?—el ojiverde se puso nervioso. Levi todavía no la aceptaba como su hija, no dijo "nuestra hija" como era la costumbre.

Hasta entonces tenía miedo, era bien sabido que algunas alfas carecían de ese instinto paternal.

—Si —el pelinegro se acercó un poco más, se detuvo cuando su omega no pudo evitar encogerse hacia atrás protegiendo a Isabel de su mirada— Eren —bufó con molestia— yo no les haría daño. Nunca lo haría.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo evitar

—No la tocaré sin tu permiso —lo tranquilizó retrocediendo hasta alcanzar una silla— por esta noche dormiré aquí.

—...Levi.

—Descansa.

No parecía ofendido, más bien dolido era lo correcto.

Tardaron un día enteró en acostumbrarse a esa pequeña cosa que lloraba en la noche y requería la atención de su Eren la mayoría del tiempo.

Con unas cuantas suplicas, el alfa dejó entrar a las visitas.

La madre de Eren fue la segunda en cargar a Isabel, le siguieron sus amigos e incluso su padre. Hasta que le tocó el turno a Levi. Animado por las miradas de todos, accedió a cargarla solo unos segundos, era tan frágil que temía hacerle daño.

También era liviana.

Oyó un suspiro relajado de Eren cuando Isabel no lloró, abrió los ojos en busca de su madre pero no lloró.

El chillido de una enfermera combinó con el grito de Eren cuando la manta resbaló al suelo y obviamente junto con la manta el bebé cayó al piso.

No estaba hecho para esto.

Levi fue más rápido evitando la caía completa de Isabel, su llanto le dañó los tímpanos peor lo que en verdad lo hizo sentir nervioso fue la fría mirada de su omega.

Afortunadamente no hubo lesiones, pero Eren les ordenó a todos que se fueran incluyéndolo a él. Literalmente le gritó que se fuera y de ser posible no volviera a poner un dedo sobre ellos nunca en todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

Carla y Grisha le dieron palmadas de consuelo al verlo salir, los accidentes les sucedían a todos y la bebé estaba bien. De seguro Eren lo perdonaría pronto.

Por ahora solo deseaba estar solo, así que intentó dirigirse a la salida.

Mikasa lo veía desde el otro extremo de la sala de espera.

Por un momento se sintió indignada.

¿Cómo era posible que el omega de Levi se comportara de esa forma?

Y ¿desde cuándo Levi perdió su autoridad?

Se supone que los omegas son más cariñosos con su alfa luego de tener a sus hijos, pero Eren se comportaba de manera tan territorial.

—¿A dónde vas? —Jean logró sujetarla al ver como su esposa intentaba seguir a Levi— solo te meterás en problemas

—No lo creo —dijo ella en voz baja nadie podía oírlos.

—...Mikasa —el ojimiel la acercó hacia sus brazos— por favor.

—Suéltame —la pelinegra tironeó de él con brusquedad

—¿Mikasa!— exclamó llamando la atención de todos— Mikasa, espera un segundo

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Vas a verlo? —los ojos del alfa se ensancharon observando a su omega y la puerta alternativamente— escúchame, Mikasa...

—Déjame pasar —exigió ella al ver como Jean se interponía en su camino.

Ahora eran un punto visible, Carla dio un paso para preguntar porque discutían.

—¿Cómo es posible que te guste un alfa marcado? —Jean explotó— Si continuas así —amenazó— hare cualquier cosa.

Ella se detuvo, mirándolo fríamente. La hipocresía de su alfa era demasiado cruel, incluso se vio tentada a reírse pero no lo hizo.

—Qué hay de ti ¿Cómo es posible que te guste un omega marcado? —apretó los labios antes de continuar— si me tienes a mí y un amante.

—¿Qué?

—Marco y tú se ven a escondidas

—Eso es pasajero —se excusó.

—Qué hay de Eren.

—Eso es...mentira ¡es mentira! Eren esta marcado.

Por un momento la odió, odio ese repulsivo sentimiento que crecía en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que su propia omega le hiciera esto? Su único deber era quedarse a su lado, bajar la cabeza y dar gracias por tenerlo a él.

A pesar de que lo tenía a él, a pesar de que le pertenecía a él. Pero Mikasa merecía una lección.

Grisha fue el que puso una mano sobre Jean, él no supo cuánto habían escuchado todos, pero al recuperar la conciencia se dio cuenta de que tenía acorralada a Mikasa y estaba a punto de golpearla.

—Quítate de mi camino —pidió ella.

La dejo ir.

Por unos segundo perdió los estribos, no supo quién era. Dejo de ser Jean Kirstein y estuvo a punto de hacerle daño.

—Dale tiempo —aconsejó Grisha sin dejar de oprimir el brazo de Jean— Eren quiere verte, vamos, ve a verlo.

El ojimiel asintió, algo contrariado.

¿Cómo era posible que Eren quisiera verlo a él y no a su alfa?

Aspirando un poco de aire logró calmar esa furia interna, ver a Eren y al bebé le haría bien. De todas formas Mikasa iba a volver, tenía que hacerlo.

Entró a la habitación en silencio, el ojiverde continuaba con el ceño fruncido pero se alegró al verlo.

—¿Qué era ese ruido? —inquirió en voz baja

—No fue nada.

—¿Quieres verla? —sonrió el ojiverde, por alguna razón se encontraba mucho más amable que de costumbre.

Jean se acercó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Espero que no herede tu carácter —dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

—Al menos no será como tú —se burló Eren— no con esa cara de caballo.

—¡Ja! —Jean fingió estar ofendido— para ser una chica tiene cejas de hombre. Pobre Isabel.

—¡Qué! —Eren estiró la mano para propinarle un golpe que el otro esquivó con rapidez. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir su cuerpo todavía débil por el parto, en verdad dolía mucho.

—...N-no seas idiota —aconsejó el alfa sobando el vientre del castaño— estas lastimándote

—Si fue tu culpa —sollozó Eren intentado ocultar la vergüenza de mostrarse indefenso ante él.

—Voy a llamar a la enfermera —hizo el ademan de levantarse pero Eren no lo dejó escapar

Isabel Ackerman dormía a unos centímetros de ellos, la cama se balanceo hacia adelante cuando el ojiverde atrapó la cintura de Jean entre sus brazos.

—Por favor, solo unos minutos —suplicó frotando la mejilla contra la chaqueta café del ojimiel. La verdad solo necesitaba un abrazo, hubiera preferido que sea el de Levi pero por el momento estaba molesto con él. Y nadie se atrevió a consolarlo, hasta ahora solo había dependido del pelinegro para eso.

—...Jaeger —Jean se sonrojó— mierda, hueles tan bien. Deberías alejarte.

—Acabo de tener un bebé —murmuró el omega— ni siquiera mi alfa pensaría en follarme. ¿Tú sí? Pervertido de mierda.

—Me encantaría intentarlo —confesó— pero tú tienes a tu alfa y yo tengo a mi omega.

—Solo era una broma —Eren se separó del ojimiel, todavía sentía aquel extraño vacío en el pecho— no le diremos esto a nadie. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien.

El ojiverde se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, era fácil de comprender, ahora mismo debería de estar junto a su alfa él, Levi e Isabel. Conociéndose y comenzando a crear esos lazos que los mantendrían unidos toda la vida.

Jean se sintió celoso.

Alguien como él merecía un omega como Eren, no a la insatisfecha Mikasa.

Si tan solo tuviera un omega como Eren...

Se inclinó hacia adelante para alcanzar a tomar el rostro delicado de ese omega, sus facciones eran hermosas pero varoniles. Sus ojos verdes brillaban temerosos y sus labios se entreabrieron para preguntarle si pasaba algo.

El alfa lo besó.

Sus sentidos estallaron al darse el gusto de probar lo ajeno, pauso el beso para sujetar con firmeza el rostro de Eren, soportando sus rasguños y quejidos.

Valía la pena.

Abusar de esa boca valía la pena, movió la lengua en su vano intento por penetrar la cavidad bucal del omega, succionó con fuerza mordiendo el labio inferior y tirando de manera erótica.

De seguro Eren se rendiría con eso.

Aun así no hubo gemido de excitación, solo un rumor de protesta y dolor cuando el menor movió la cintura para levantarse.

El forcejeó despertó a Isabel, formando un puchero de protesta comenzó a llorar de forma escandalosa.

—...Para, para —pidió el ojiverde intentado alejarse, entonces Jean lo detuvo con una mano— me necesita...es solo una bebé

—Pero tú querías esto, buscar consuelo con otro hombre —gruñó— no importa si es Levi u otra persona ¿verdad?

—¡No! Tú me besaste.

—Es lo que querías.

—No, ¡déjame en paz! —hundió las uñas en el brazo del ojimiel, perforando la carne, los ojos del alfa brillaron peligrosamente.

Durante unos segundo no vio a Eren sino a Mikasa y su sonrisita altiva.

Ambos merecían una lección, algo que los hiciera obedecer.

—¡Suficiente! —el golpe salió de la nada. Apareciendo de forma repentina, Levi lo sujetó por el cuello lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Respiraba de manera violenta, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina.

Apenas movió la boca para hablar.

—Como te atreves —susurró con furia inmovilizando al otro alfa con la mirada.

El ojiverde se olvidó de ellos, su principal objetivo era acunar a Isabel en sus brazos y murmurarle cosas en voz baja para que dejara de llorar.

Era el peor omega de todos, traicionar a Levi de esa manera.

Se sintió solo y buscó atención con otro.

Levi nunca lo perdonaría.

Estaba sucio, su boca estaba mancillada y sucia. Ese cuerpo que le pertenecía solo a Levi había deseado a otro. Merecía morir, merecía ser la basura infértil que era.

—Eren...

Habiendo prometido dejar a un lado el maldito instinto, se dejó llevar. ¡La maldita tentación! Era débil, una mierda débil.

Prometieron estar juntos, que el amor le ganaría al instinto.

—¡Eren!...

Logró deslizarse fuera de la cama, Jean lo miraba atónito. La bebe calló por fin al verlo tan destrozado y Levi intentaba tocarlo.

¡No! No debía tocar al sucio Eren, ensuciaría a Levi.

Lo mancharía con su odioso instinto. En el fondo Jean tenía razón, no se trataba de Levi. Nunca se trató de él, ese instinto lo obligaba a convertirse en una puta. Si Levi no lo hubiera satisfecho tanto en verdad no le hubiera importado dejar que otros lo tomaran.

Esa era la única e irreversible verdad de un omega.

Satisfacer sus deseos.

Ser egoísta e hipócrita, anteponer sus deseos a su amor.

Ahora podía verlo claro, tan claro como el agua.

Eren quizo correr, pero lastimaría a su pequeña. Entonces quizo arrancar ese instinto, eliminar su lastimosa condición.

Exterminarla.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

** El secreto de Levi  
**

_No vemos el amor delante nuestro, queremos tener lo que no podemos.  
_


	14. El secreto de Levi

En este mundo, el instinto es superior a la mente.

Superior al amor, superior a la vida, superior a todo.

El celo de un omega se manifiesta en la adolescencia, un alfa no puede resistirse a las poderosas feromonas que emana este débil eslabón de la cadena.

Solo entre alfas y omegas existe algo llamado "pareja destinada", lo que quiere decir que al momento de existe otra persona con los genes necesarios para poder tener las crías más fuertes que se convertirán en los futuros miembros de la población.

No se trata de amor, se trata de supervivencia.

Creerás amar a tu pareja destinada, pero en realidad es un lazo mucho más fuerte lo que te une a ella. Y aun cuando te esfuerces, ese supuesto amor se transformara en la obsesión más enferma que pueda existir. Su olor te nubla los sentidos y te conviertes en una marioneta de la realidad.

No importa cuánto luches, no importa cuán fuerte seas.

Los sentimientos de un omega no existen, y Eren mantuvo oculto su deseo. El simple hecho de que lo descubrieran arruino su perfecto mundo, abrir los ojos nunca fue tan difícil, aquello que creías que era amor se convierte en una necesidad.

El instinto siempre estará dos pasos por delante de ti.

El instinto estaba ganando.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**El secreto de Levi.**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

—Tengo hambre —exigió el pelinegro al llegar a casa, tomó asiento sobre una de las sillas sin dejar de observar a su omega quien apenas acaba de entrar al departamento.

—¿Qué? —el ojiverde deja en el suelo el bolso con los utensilios de Isabel, no tiene que preguntar más. La fría mirada del alfa lo decía todo.

Recordó cuando Levi se interpuso entre Jean y él, su alfa siempre siempre poseyó ese admirable autocontrol, cualquier otro alfa habría iniciado una pelea, Levi no era cualquier alfa.

Pero eso no lo convertía en alguien tonto.

—Déjame llevarla al dormitorio —el menor trata de pasar de largo con el bulto de mantas en brazos.

—Yo la cuidaré —se detuvo asustado al escuchar aquello.

—...pero

—El hecho de que nuestra hija sea omega no significa que vaya a violarla, Eren.

Levi decide quitársela de las manos, está vez no va a dejarla caer. Isabel es liviana y por el momento permanece dormida. Aprisiona la punta de la manta con uno de sus pequeños puños roncando en voz baja.

¿Cómo podría hacerle daño a ese ángel?

Acaricia su mejilla y la deja reposando sobre sus piernas, antes de levantar la vista se asegura de ubicar a Eren. El menor se encuentra en la cocina, tal vez no sea el momento más oportuno para iniciar una conversación, pero la cara de infelicidad del ojiverde no puede esperar más.

Eren tiene lista la cena, no deja de observar a su esposo que juega con Isabel. Hace unos minutos ella despertó exigiendo su atención a gritos, al parecer ahora prefiere la de su padre.

Ambos cenan juntos en silencio, Isabel vuelve a dormirse pero también tiene que comer, el ojiverde voltea su silla para alimentarla sin que Levi lo vea.

Hoy va a ser una noche muy larga, Eren lo presiente más aún cuando su alfa golpea la taza de té sobre el mantel de la mesa.

El ojiverde se encoje de hombros sin saber cómo empezar, sube la polera que lleva acercando a Isabel a su pecho. La bebé atrapa el pezón con los labios, succiona y un prolongado alivio recorre el cuerpo del ojiverde.

Se escucha un suspiro pesado y el típico chasqueo de lengua de Levi cuando esta por decir algo importante.

—El gobierno enviará una carta de felicitación para ti, Eren —menciona, por alguna razón Levi se encuentra mucho más hablador que de costumbre— tu status subió de nivel.

Están esquivando la conversación sobre lo que pasó entre él y Jean, muy hábil de su parte.

—Eso es porque alguien como tú es mi esposo.

—¿El capitán de la legión?

—Sí.

—Puedo renunciar si así lo quieres, estoy harto de las misiones.

—No tienes que dejar tus sueños por otra persona.

—Eren, si es lo que deseas podemos terminar con esto —dice el pelinegro— eres libre.

—No lo soy.

Por fin comienza aquella conversación postergada desde siempre.

—Todos estos años —delinea la taza con la yema de su dedo índice— ¿ tú te has sentido tan miserable?

—Solo a veces —confiesa Eren— quisiera haber vivido más, era solo un niño. Nunca pidieron mi opinión, nunca tuve opciones. Mi primer beso, mi primer amor...todo eso me lo entregaron.

—Recuerdo que te encogías como si fuera a golpearte

—El instinto, Levi.

El pelinegro tomó la decisión, él no era como cualquier alfa reducido a sus más bajos instintos primarios.

—Eren ¿Qué es lo que dice tu instinto?

Eren se quedó pensativo unos segundos, lo suficientes para volverse a bajar la camiseta y acomodar a Isabel, frunció el ceño antes de responderle.

—Que no eres tú.

—...tu pareja destinada no soy yo —los ojos del azabache se ensancharon de manera imperceptible— lo descubriste.

—Cuando encuentras a tu pareja destinada se supone que existe una conexión —susurró Eren— yo no la sentí o no creí haberla sentido. Tan solo era un mocoso ingenuo, antes de darme cuenta ya era tu esposo y dormíamos juntos, teníamos relaciones y me marcaste una y otra vez. Pero tengo la certeza de que no debería...sentir esto por otra persona.

—¿Por Jean?

—Nunca fuimos novios, Levi —ignoró la pregunta para desquitarse de una vez por todas— no tuvimos una cita, no me propusiste matrimonio, mi familia y tú arreglaron una vida que creían conveniente para mí.

Un fuerte golpe lo regresó a la realidad, los ojos asesinos del alfa y el puño contra la pared lo hicieron callar.

Era la primera discusión que iba enserio entre esos dos. De esa forma se dieron cuenta que todo este tiempo solo se dedicaron a jugar a la casita, incluso alguien como Levi participo de esa mentira

—¿Porque lo ocultas?, Eren —la mirada dolida del alfa quemaba como el fuego— tú y Jean hicieron una "conexión", tienen un vínculo. Desde que eras un mocoso no dejabas de hablar de Jean, creí que de alguna forma lo olvidarías. Y serías como yo, que he aprendido a olvidar mi instinto para amarte a ti.

El amor se crea artificialmente.

En este mundo donde el instinto toma el control, Eren descubrió que en realidad Levi nunca fue su pareja destinada.

—Esta noche —el ojiverde sonríe como si nada pasara, pero tiene los ojos llorosos— estas muy hablador, Levi.

Algunas cosas no tienen futuro. Ambos lo saben pero es duro admitirlo, no puedes dejar de amar a alguien de un día para otro.

Ni siquiera el instinto te enseña cómo hacer eso.

Ya no tiene por qué fingir, el pelinegro no consuela al omega.

Siempre supo que ese niño no le pertenecía, pero lo amo desde el primer instante. El aroma de su celo había logrado vencer al de su verdadera omega. Y creyó poder amarlo controlando a su instinto, pero olvidó que algún día su verdadero alfa reclamaría a Eren.

Esa necesidad fue creada por su mente, la suprime al ver como Eren oprime lo labios para no llorar y se va.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Empacaron sus cosas al recibir la llamada de Erwin en la mañana, los atentados del grupo omega volvieron a surgir y esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para atraparlos de una vez por todas. Evacuaron la zona de Sina y es ahí donde se procederá a una investigación a fondo.

La misión duraría tres meses o más, los soldados de despedían de sus familias antes de partir.

Levi se detuvo ante la casa Jaeger, Carla los espera en la puerta. Se despide del omega con un beso y acaricia a la bebé dormida.

El equipo de maniobras le impide acercarse más. No, nada de eso, la fría mirada del omega le impide acercarse más.

—Cuídate —le dice Carla sin darse cuenta de la pesada atmósfera.

—Trataré.

—Levi —antes de que el alfa se marche, Eren lo detiene sujetando con fuerza la manga del abrigo— ¿volverás?

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —pregunta el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión adolorida.

—No, no quiero —contesta con firmeza.

Siente que el debería estar allí, como un soldado. Si no fuera por Levi y sus padres, él sería parte del equipo. Un omega atado, pero libre y eso es lo que importa.

Su sueño está roto, así que no le importa quebrar a ese sucio traidor.

Levi se marcha con rapidez, hoy siente algo nuevo. Es una extraña presión en el pecho que le obliga a voltear el rostro para poder despedirse del ojiverde.

—Eren parece enfadado ¿paso algo? —pregunta Hanji al verlo tan deshecho

—Nada.

Levi sube a la camioneta que lo llevara a él y a su equipo hacia el lugar de trabajo.

—No te preocupes, es tu última misión —la castaña de lentes trata de animarlo— Creo que Erwin aceptara tu solicitud de traslado. Eren estar feliz, es lo que quería, más hijos, mas...

—Cállate —susurra el alfa gruñéndole en voz baja, dice algo mas pero el motor del vehículo apaga sus insultos.

Sus subordinados lo observan con cautela, nunca lo habían visto en ese estado. Levi recuesta la cabeza sobre el respaldar del asiento y trata de dormir. Si la situación es tan grave en la capital, quizá esta sea la única noche que pueda descansar.

De esa forma pasan las semanas, sin que pueda quitarse a Eren de la cabeza, la tropa inactiva deambula por las calles que han sido evacuadas.

La correspondencia llega con una diferencia de dos meses, la única carta que recibe Levi es la de Carla diciendo que todo está bien y la bebé aprendió voltearse. Lo extrañan, Jean los visita a menudo junto con Mikasa que también está embarazada. ¿Cuándo volverá? Las noticias dicen que todo está bien y los refugiados podrían volver a sus casas.

El alfa detiene su vista en la bonita letra de su suegra, Mikasa está embarazada, eso es bueno.

Su lectura es interrumpida por Hanji quien interrumpe la cena de los soldados para mostrar la pantalla con la lista de omegas desaparecidos, entre ellos está Mikasa.

Moblit guarda la lista electrónica anunciando algo mucho más importante. Por fin lograron escanear los resultados del tatuaje de la persona que logró escapar. Pero no lo anuncia, todavía no. Hanji lo llama aparte y le rebela el nombre.

Los siguientes meses Levi deja de pensar en Eren.

Ya no quiere controlar a su instinto, de que sirve hacerlo si Eren no lo ama.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Los supuestos omegas que se sublevaron contra la corona se encuentran en Sina, en el edificio de justicia donde tienen a los rehenes. La misión de Erwin y sus tropas es sacarlos de ahí con vida.

Las líneas de transmisión fueron cortadas para que Levi y la tropa pudiera infiltrarse. Lo lograron con éxito luego de una serie de asaltos consecutivos que fracasaron.

Ellos no lucharon, se trataba de un puñado de débiles omegas que pelearon hasta el final. El otro grupo se componía por betas y algunos alfas que fueron atrapados rápidamente.

Levi encontró a Mikasa al otro lado de la línea, ella no estaba junto a los rehenes o los peones usados como carnada, ella se enfrentó a él y logró derribar a unos cuantos.

—Todos los alfas son como moscas, atraídas por la miel.

Esas fueron sus palabras cuando se vio acorralada por el pelinegro.

—Deja tus filosofías para otro momento —ordenó el alfa— si vienes conmigo podrás pasar por una rehén, nadie te hará nada.

—¿Por qué tratas de salvarme? ¿Es por Eren?

Su rostro perfilado no cambió en esos meses, tampoco se alteró esa expresión de seriedad y odio que Levi conocía bastante bien. Todo ese conjunto era algo que el alfa admiraba de ella.

—Alguien tan fuerte como tú no puede ser usada como un peón.

—Mi hermano me enseñó que en esta vida debo luchar por lo que quiero.

—También me enseño eso —dijo el pelinegro bajando el arma.

—Le debemos mucho a mi hermano —concluyó Mikasa— él, más que nadie, te apoyo. Le dio un sentido a tu miserable vida. Tú lo amaste por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre tu omega.

Ellos se encontraban en un rincón del salón destrozado, los rehenes eran liberados junto con los soldados que evacuaban el lugar. Mikasa aparto un mechón de sus oscuros cabellos para reclinarse sobre la pared y descender poco a poco.

A este paso nadie iba a encontrarlos, pero tener una charla con su enemigo no iba a estar tan mal como creía.

—Eren es mi omega, no puedo negarlo —dijo Levi sintiendo las piernas más pesadas que de costumbre, era algo natural, estuvieron enfrentándose a ellos toda la mañana.

—Tu omega soy yo, siempre lo fui —confesó Mikasa—. Reconocí el vínculo cuando nos vimos la primera vez.

—También sentí tu olor.

—¿Y porque no me llevaste contigo?

—Eren entró en celo, supe que no era para mí pero en su mirada pude ver una fuerza y decisión que la mayoría de los omega ya no tienen —esa era la verdad— y no quería que ese brillo se apagara, lo hice para que Eren pudiera ser libre.

—No lo niegas —ya no podría negarlo nunca más— eres egoísta. Te quedaste con Eren y me abandonaste.

—El olor que tienes me transforma en algo que no soy —admitió el alfa— solo quiero violarte Mikasa, cuando te siento cerca no puedo pensar más que en aversión y tortura. Eso fue lo que me unió a Eren, la sola idea de que otro alfa le hiciera lo que yo quise hacer contigo, me volvió loco.

—...siempre quise ser como tú —Mikasa cerró los ojos— eres un malnacido que logró ganarle a su instinto, te odio Levi Ackerman.

—Aún conservo el instinto de protegerte —replicó el alfa— tengo que sacarte de aquí y levarte con tu esposo.

—No dejaría que Jean cuide de mi hija —la pelinegra lo miró con desdén.

—Es el deber de Jean.

—Deja que se quede con Eren —ella se dejó vencer por el instinto que estuvo reprimiendo una y otra vez. Volvió a rebajarse contra su voluntad y sintió repugnancia por lo que hacía— quédate conmigo, yo no puedo seguir adelante sin mi alfa. Mi propia naturaleza me lo impide, no me dejes morir.

—Nunca te dejaría morir —fue lo que dijo el pelinegro.

—Si luchas vives, si ganas sobrevives —recitó Mikasa— eso fue lo que me dijo Eren.

— No le haré daño a Eren—finalizó el alfa poniéndose de pie—, si quieres cambiar el mundo primero cambia tú.

—Este edificio volara en pedazos —informó la pelinegra rindiéndose completamente— Levi Ackerman ¿no quieres morir conmigo?

.

"_Levi, ¿volverás?" El pelinegro recordó la pregunta del ojiverde, junto a esa mirada llena de rencor. _

"_¿Quieres que lo haga?" le había preguntado con la esperanza de que Eren sienta algo por él. _

"_No, no quiero"_

.

—Mi familia me espera —mintió Levi— Eren me necesita. Eren es lo que yo necesito.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Vuelve a casa**

_Al final, el amor que recibes es igual al amor que das._


	15. Vuelve a casa

—Creo que él no volverá—dijo el ojiverde a su pequeña hija que trataba de llegar a rastras a sus pies— no nos importa ¿cierto?

La pelirroja gateó un poco más hasta alcanzar la pierna del omega emitiendo un ruido para demostrar su felicidad.

—Eren —lo regaño su madre asomándose desde la cocina— ella no debe odiar a su padre. Deja de enseñarle cosas.

El ojiverde no se inmutó al lanzarle una sonrisa cruel y dolida, levantó en brazos a su hija para llevársela a su habitación.

En el fondo extrañaba a Levi, incluso si nunca fue su verdadero alfa, lo crió y se hizo cargo de él por muchos años.

Nunca podría abandonarlo, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos encontrarse con Levi, más que todo en los duros periodos de celo que tuvo que pasar solo.

Lo detestaba.

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**Vuelve a casa**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

La mayoría de los soldados ya habían vuelto a casa junto a sus familias, pero Levi continuaba en el frente, y en todo ese tiempo no había mandado ni un solo mensaje.

El deber de un alfa era volver a casa, no resignarse y huir. Pero lo que más le dolía a Eren era que la verdadera razón de su desaparición se debía a su hermana

Sus peores miedos se hacían realidad.

Amaba a Levi, lo rechazaba por esa razón, por temor a que un día el alfa decida huir con su verdadero omega.

Tenía miedo, siempre tuvo miedo.

Su maldita nueva vida estaba plagada de miedos.

_"El encontró a su omega y fue tras ella" pensó al cerrar con fuerza la puerta a sus espaldas "yo no puedo volver con mi alfa, ni mi cuerpo, ni mis sentimientos lo aceptarían. Pero quiero que Levi sea feliz"_

Depositó a Isabel con cuidado en la cama, ella sonreía sin entenderlo. No entendía que nunca tendría un padre. Y todo por culpa suya.

"—¿Quieres que vuelva a casa?

—No, no quiero"

La fría respuesta que le dio aquella vez era un recordatorio continuo de su gran error. Uno de sus tantos grandes errores.

—...ma.. —gruñó Isabel apretando los diminutos puños sobre su regazo al no recibir la atención necesaria— ...ma...ma

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó con ternura, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba junto a ella.

La observó dormir, su continua respiración la convertía en un ser frágil. Mucho más de lo que Eren habría imaginado.

La arropó con una manta cercana, aprovechando el ligero bostezó de la pelirroja, para deslizarse fuera del cuarto.

Se disculparía con su madre y esa misma tarde buscaría un empleo.

Eren sintió una punzada de remordimiento, nadie contrataría a un omega abandonado que ni siquiera termino el colegio...

—Eren —la voz de su madre llamándolo resonó en toda la sala. Para no despertar a su hija el ojiverde se apresuró en llegar. Carla y un extraño se hallaban sentados en el sofá de la esquina, ambos cabizbajos y hablando a través de murmullos

Eren abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que ese extraño era Jean.

Sintiendo más frio que de costumbre se acercó al ojimiel. Jean se levantó de un salto al verlo, él y Carla intercambiaron una mirada y la mujer decidió darles un poco de intimidad con la excusa de vigilar a Isabel.

—Mikasa y Levi fueron enviados al hospital central —dijo de pronto— me llamaron hace unos minutos. Eren, tenemos que ir ahora.

—¿Porque fueron encontrados juntos? —interrogó el ojiverde frunciendo el ceño con intensidad.

—¿Qué? —el ojimiel se mostró ofendido— mi omega está embarazada y tu alfa está muriendo. No es momento para tus preguntas estúpidas Eren.

_"Si supieras que ella no es tu omega"_ pensó mordazmente, no le atraía Jean. Solo que la conexión lo obligaba a querer tener una cercanía íntima con él.

Aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Jean lo sujetó por el brazo con demasiada fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia la calle.

—Carla ya lo sabe todo, ahora tenemos que irnos —Jean no paraba de repetir que tenían que irse— acordamos que traerá a tu hija mañana por la mañana.

El ojiverde se dejó conducir sin oponer resistencia. Subieron al auto de Jean y ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra.

Jean lo había atraído sexualmente desde siempre, como un manto invisible, durante esos lapsos entraba en celo pero con el embarazo y el nacimiento de su hija redujo esa intensidad un poco. Lo que podría significar que mientras más hijos tuviera de Levi olvidaría a su alfa y Levi olvidaría a Mikasa.

Sin duda aquella era una teoría absurda.

Faltaba media hora para llegar al hospital, Eren se entretuvo mirando a través de la ventana. Tratando de procesar la noticia.

—¿Dijiste que Levi está herido? —se animó a preguntar

—El edificio explotó, no sé porque mi esposa fue hasta allí pero me llamaron diciendo que tu no contestabas el teléfono. Dijeron que tú alfa esta en emergencias junto con Mikasa.

—Si están juntos él estará bien —murmuró Eren

—Realmente no tienes sentimientos, Eren —bufó el ojimiel girando hacia la esquina desde donde se vislumbraba el gran letrero del hospital.

Eren no pudo responder la sarcástica respuesta que tenía preparada, Jean bajó apresuradamente dirigiéndose a los escalones sin voltear para cerciorarse de que Eren iba tras él.

Avergonzado por como vestía, no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse, lo siguió con rapidez hasta el mostrador.

La enfermera a cargo los condujo por los pasillos mientras hablaba soltando información de vez en cuando.

—El hombre se fracturó el brazo y la pierna, las balas lo alcanzaron por detrás pero está bien. Realmente hizo todo por salvar a esa chica.

Eren sintió una punzada de celos. Abrazándose a sí mismo bajo la curiosa mirada de la enfermera llegaron a la segunda planta llena de cuartos con enormes ventanas de vidrio.

El frio se intensificaba a cada paso.

—Es la sala de maternidad —dijo la encargada— no lograron salvarla a ella, pero el bebé nació bien.

Jean se quedó en shock, deteniéndose al instante.

De alguna forma, Eren pensó que esa reacción era curiosa. Si Mikasa nunca fue la omega de Jean entonces él no tendría por qué sentir nada ante la muerte de ella.

O tal vez reaccionaba de esa forma temiendo morir en cualquier momento.

_"Jean, lo siento, pero ella no es tu omega_. Así que no morirás"

Tuvo que respirar pausadamente para no decirle aquello a su amigo. Se resignó a seguirlos hasta el fondo del pasillo, sin escuchar el continuó hablar de la mujer de bata blanca.

¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto frio? ¿O solo él lo sentía?

La muerte de su hermana no le dolía en absoluto, ni la estúpida decisión de Levi por protegerla.

—Usted no puede entrar —la enfermera lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

Eren volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que allí estaba Mikasa, cubierta por una sábana blanca.

Era ella.

Apostaría lo que fuera.

Incluso muerta seguía siendo hermosa.

Jean ya se hallaba dentro, ignoró la incubadora brillante puesta a lado de la camilla.

Típico de un alfa, ignoran a los niños cuando la omega muere. Recordó a Auruo y Petra. Pobre Farlan, de vez en cuando solía visitarlo.

¿Acaso Levi se haría cargo del bebé?

—No podíamos separar a la madre de su hija —explicó la enfermera.

A Eren no le importaba.

Sus dientes castañearon a causa del frio y se obligó a ver la reacción de Jean.

—¿Mikasa? —Jean se inclinó ante la camilla, tomando la gélida mano de la pelinegra para sacudirla un poco con la esperanza de que ella despertara.

Se deshizo en pedazos en cuestión de segundos.

Sollozando.

_"Tiene miedo"_ repasó Eren _"sabe que cuando el omega de un alfa muere ambos mueren. Tiene miedo de la responsabilidad" _

Estaba equivocado.

Jean se sobrepuso levantándose con dignidad. Caminó hacia la incubadora mirando a su hija. Pequeña y frágil como lo era Isabel esa misma mañana.

Al instante, Eren supo que ambos sobrevivirían.

Jean amaba a Mikasa, nunca sabría que ella no fue su elegida pero esa ignorancia salvaría a la bebé.

Mikasa se encargó de proteger a su hija, sabiendo que Jean no la dejaría morir.

Igual que Levi.

Eren sonrió al pensar en su esposo, oculto en algún lugar de ese pasillo.

Levi ¿dónde estaba Levi ahora?

—¿Es usted pariente de ese alfa? —la enfermera le tocó el hombro con molestia— actualmente no suele suceder muy a menudo, pero en caso de que el alfa de esa omega muera alguien debe hacerse responsable del bebé.

El ojiverde la miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

—Jean no morirá —dijo firmemente.

—Cuando la pareja destinada de un alfa muere —aclaró ella— paulatinamente el otro también morirá.

—Pero Jean no es el verdadero...

Eren dejo de respirar, la horrible verdad se asomó en medio de sus palabras, si la omega de un alfa muere ambos morirían.

Si Mikasa murió entonces...Levi estaba

—..¡Levi! —chilló asustando a la enfermera. Apartándola de un manotazo

De pronto todo se hizo claro, el frio y el sentimiento de odio desapareció por completo de su cabeza. Hace uno días maldecía a Levi deseando su muerte y ahora la sola idea de perderlo...lo volvía loco.

Una inquietud le cosquilleo la boca del estómago y sin querer sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

—¡Levi! —corrió hacia la otra habitación abriendo la puerta con ambas manos.

Si Levi moría era su culpa.

Corrió hasta el siguiente pasillo de emergencias, llamando a gritos a su alfa.

_"¿Así que ahora es tu alfa?"_ le replicó la voz de su conciencia.

Solo pudo emitir un agudo sonido de dolor como respuesta.

Tropezó a mitad del camino cayendo tan rápido como sus lágrimas sobre el duro suelo de concreto.

Solo le faltaba una puerta más, la abrió y vio al hombre que tanto odiaba, horas antes, sentado en una estrecha cama de hospital, dándole la espalda.

Tenía el brazo envuelto en un yeso firme y duro, el cuerpo lleno de vendajes y la misma expresión ceñuda de siempre.

Pero estaba vivo.

_"Por ahora"_

Estaba vivo y eso importaba más que cualquier cosa. Si era su alfa o no lo era, si estaban destinados o no.

—Perdóname —sollozó lanzándose sobre un asustado Levi— perdóname, por favor. No te mueras, perdóname, sé que tu omega murió pero por favor no me dejes. No puedo, Levi. No puedo olvidarte, no te mueras.

—Eren —confundido ante la ametralladora de palabras que le lanzó el ojiverde, Levi volteó con cuidado para corresponderle el abrazo.

—No te mueras, no me dejes.

—Eren —intentó apartarlo— vuelve a casa.

—No te dejaré —se apretó con fuerza, negándose a obedecerlo— v-vuelve a casa...conmigo. Tenemos una hija ¿recuerdas? no puedes d-dejarnos.

—Eren, deja de llorar.

—Si te atreves a morirte te mataré.

—No voy a morir —dijo irritado ante la insistencia caprichosa del omega.

—Si te atreves a morir ¡me mataré!

—Cállate —limpió sus lágrimas con uno de sus dedos, le relajaba la mirada de esos ojos esmeraldas que había extrañado tanto.

Eren temblaba con fuerza, la respiración se le cortaba al hablar y sus manos se aferraron como garras a la bata del alfa, negándose a soltarlo.

—Tengo miedo —dijo con voz ronca— por favor no te mueras, hare cualquier cosa. Levi.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Isabel?

—Con mamá

—¿Y el perro?

—Me odiaba, Levi. Desde que te fuiste no dejó de ladrarme. Armin decidió llevárselo al departamento de su alfa. A él le gustan los perros.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Jean me trajo.

La ligera mueca de desagrado que hizo Levi lo puso en alerta.

—Deberías ir a consolarlo —sugirió el azabache— escuché que ella murió...

—Te daré más hijos —dijo de pronto el omega, con los ojos abiertos. Suplicaba— todo lo que quieras, todos los que quieras

—¿qué?

—Cuando entre en celo no me alejaré de ti.

—Eren, respira te estas ahogando.

—Vuelve conmigo y no te mueras, si no te mueres te prometo obedecerte. Incluso si me odias. POR FAVOR. Te amo

No tuvo que hacer más, Levi estaba asustado, apartando de un tirón a su omega lo sujetó con fuerza para mirarlo a la cara.

Era un desastre, un insondable dolor marcaba sus ojos creyendo que iba a ser rechazado.

Tenía el cabello alborotado y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas que se negaban a quedarse en su lugar.

—Llamaré a la enfermera —murmuró Levi estirando la mano para oprimir el botón de servicio.

—Embarázame —la temblorosa voz del omega lo dejó sorprendido— tengamos más hijos —hipó vergonzosamente— yo puedo ser un buen omega, hacer todo lo que me pidas, compárteme si quieres.

Eren trató de besarlo, sabía muy bien que estaba cruzando los límites de la decencia y caía en picada.

No pudo lograrlo, Levi desvió el rostro apartándose con un gesto de asco, el ojiverde entró en un colapso nervioso, sin dejar de llorar sus hombros se movían lastimeramente.

—Creo que ya hablamos sobre eso hace algún tiempo —le dijo el pelinegro— si buscas un alfa como lo fue mi padre, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo. Y tampoco pienso morir, ahora que Mikasa no está puedo ser libre de mis instintos, Eren.

—No pretendía decir eso, Levi —rogó el castaño— no soy como tú, no puedo controlar mis instintos. Pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti.

—Tus hormonas están alborotadas —rectificó el pelinegro— las mías también. Vete o te haré daño.

—Vuelve a casa conmigo.

No le echaría la culpa a Eren, ahora mismo se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera debió tomarlo en serio el día que fue echado de casa. Eren no era inmaduro, solo se dejaba llevar por el instinto. Luchaba contra el con toda su fuerza pero era testarudo. En ese preciso instante lo veía temblando, enredando sus propias palabras.

Al verlo tan indefenso algo oscuro surgió dentro de su mente.

Quería golpearlo.

Lo recargó contra su hombro sujetándolo firmemente, esta vez no quería malentendidos. Aspiraría su exquisito aroma induciéndolo al celo para calmar su tensión, no lo soltaría hasta que ambos se calmaran.

—Tú eres mi omega —le dijo firme y claramente— mi único omega.

Se ahorró los insultos como "mocoso" y "estúpido "cuando el llanto del menor subió de volumen ahogándose sobre su hombro.

Mikasa nunca habría llorado, ella era fría de verdad y decidida. Al igual que Eren anhelaba la libertad, pero cuando la obtuvo se destruyó a sí misma.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza junto a la de Eren, ahora la libertad de Mikasa era la suya y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Amaba a ese mocoso, más de lo que alguna vez ama a cualquiera. A su lado podía sentir paz, y gracia a Eren aprendió a creer en el amor.

—Estaremos juntos ¿cierto?

—Y volveremos a casa

El pelinegro no podía soportarlo más, el aroma de ambos comenzó a mezclarse alocadamente, en una lucha desigual. Lo obligó a abrir la boca y morder la nuca del menor con fuerza, marcándolo como suyo una vez más.

Eren acalló un grito jadeante de dolor, soportó con orgullo la posesividad de su alfa sintiendo escurrirse sobre su columna el hilo de sangre que brotaba de la mordida.

No harían el amor.

No ahora.

La mano de Levi que acariciaba los mechones castaños de su cabeza lograron controlarle el instinto.

Este era su tiempo a solas, Levi continuó marcando su piel toda la noche. Dejándole un sabor metálico y salado en los labios.

Fuera de control.

**TRES MESES DESPUES **

Jean fue noticia durante mucho más tiempo del que se esperaba.

En primer lugar no había muerto, ni tampoco dejó a su hija en un orfanato sino que el mismo se encargaba de su cuidado. Aparte de eso, él nunca se enteró del significado del tatuaje de Mikasa. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho poco le importaba.

Se rumoraba que se había casado con un beta llamado Marco.

Decidió mudarse lejos de todos y hablaba poco con la familia de Eren y está lo dejó en paz.

Levi no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto, estuvo molesto algunas semanas debido a que su omega reprobó el último año y tendría que volver a repetirlo. Hasta entonces no se mudarían y él tendría que seguir conservando el trabajo de capitán.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Epílogo: El amor existe y es infinito  
**


	16. El amor existe

.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**Epílogo: El amor existe  
**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Levi terminó de sacar la última caja del maletero y ponerla en el salón de la nueva casa. Isabel ayudaba arrastrando una maceta pequeña y ambos se detuvieron al ver bajar a Eren con el uniforme de la preparatoria y muchos libros en mano.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —le preguntó el alfa.

—Tengo que ir al instituto —le dijo el ojiverde arreglando sus gafas nuevas.

estudiar tanto le había arruinado la vista al menos por un buen tiempo.

—prometiste a Isabel que nos ayudarías a desempacar.

—Sabes que no puedo, hoy es la graduación —el omega se inclinó ante la niña— y tú no quieres que mamá vuelva a reprobar. ¿Se buena niña, si?

—No.

La pequeña hizo un puchero, aún era temprano y odiaba tener que desprenderse de su madre de esa manera cada día del año.

—Por favor —rogó Eren— Rivaille no hace berrinches, míralo, está dormido.

La pelirroja volteó para ver la cuna de su pequeño hermano en un rincón de la casa, el bebé alfa dormitaba pacíficamente.

—Pero es solo un bebé —reprochó la pelirroja.

—Tú también lo eres —le recordó Eren.

—¡Tengo cuatro años! —replicó

—Hoy es el último día —ambos fruncieron las cejas y Eren tuvo que mostrarse complaciente— si me dejas ir —le propuso— mañana desempacaremos todo junto con Farlan.

—¿Mikasa puede venir?

Levi miró a su esposo de reojo.

Mikasa Kirstein era la compañera y mejor amiga de su hija, fue una casualidad que ambas se llevaran tan bien dado que Jean y ellos tenían un pasado no muy amigable ni fácil de recordar.

A Levi le molestaba esa amistad, más que todo porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que Mika, estaba "encandilada" del supuesto alfa de su niña: Farlan. Aún si todas esas conjeturas resultaran ser falsas. Y exageradas porque ambas omega apenas cursaban el jardín de infantes.

—No creo… —comenzó a decir.

—Sí, también la invitaremos a ella —Eren interrumpió a su alfa— podrán jugar en el patio.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien —Isabel pareció feliz— puedes ir.

—¿Puedo ir? —esta vez Eren miró a Levi acariciándolo por el brazo, no le gustaba verlo enfadado.

—Estaremos ahí para verte —le dijo Levi— se hace tarde.

Eren se puso de pie acercándose a su alfa, aspiró el delicioso aroma que desprendía y por unos segundos se relajó.

Quería decirle tantas cosas. Como: gracias por esta casa, gracias por nuestros hijos o gracias por amarme. Pero para ellos no era necesario, podían expresar sus sentimientos de otra manera.

Un alfa siempre conoce los pensamientos su omega.

—Lamento graduarme hasta ahora —le dijo— no te enojes.

—Arreglaremos cuentas esta noche —Levi se rindió.

Feliz, Eren les dio un beso a ambos y fue hacia Rivaille para ponerlo en el portabebés sin que despierte. Aún era muy pequeño y no podía dejarlo solo, así que siempre se lo llevaba a clases.

Era un niño tranquilo, como su padre, idéntico a él y silencioso.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Sus nuevos compañeros esperaban en la puerta, Eren se llevaba muy bien con ellos y la molestia de ser el único mayor de la clase se veía disminuida gracias a Connie quien tampoco le fue bien en los exámenes de ultimo año.

Entró al salón, su lugar estaba junto a Connie y Juliet. Tomó asiento, intranquilo, como todos. Hoy repartirían las ropas de graduación junto con los birretes, así que esta era su última clase.

Pasaron horas hablando de lo que les esperaba para el futuro, algunos se compadecieron de Eren por ser omega y no tener muchas posibilidades pero él sabía que no necesitaba nada.

Lo tenía todo.

Al final de la tarde, luego de haber salido dos veces para alimentar a Rivaille el tutor de clase lo sacó al frente para su típico discurso tomándolo como ejemplo. Según él, los omega podían escalar alto si se lo proponían, igual a Eren quien "atrapó" al ex capitán de la legión. Así que sus alumnos omega no tenían por qué desanimarse.

—¿Cierto Eren?

Las risas provenientes de los estudiantes se hicieron mas largas.

El ojiverde ni siquiera pensó en contradecirlo, avergonzado dijo un sí y volvió a su lugar donde juraba que podía ver como Connie contenía las ganas de reir.

—Eres nuestra madre, Eren —le dijo Juliet, la pelinegra de lentes gruesos— deberías sentirte orgulloso.

—Tienes diecisiete y yo soy cuatro años mayor que todos ustedes —jugueteó con las manos de Rivaille que dormitaba en sus rodillas— eso no me consuela.

—Aun así te respetamos.

—¿Sabías que un reportero vendrá a verte? —Connie le dio un codazo en el hombro.

—¿Un reportero? —interrogó Juliet.

—Para entrevistar al omega del ex capitán —aclaró Connie— ¿Me conseguiste el autógrafo de tu esposo?

Nervioso, Eren buscó la forma de evitar las respuestas que debería darle a sus amigos, afortunadamente Rivaille despertó armando un pequeño alboroto con sus llantos de bebé hambriento.

El maestro lo dejó salir para que fuera a encargarse del niño, Rivaille tan solo tenía diez meses, era muy pequeño para soportar el estrés de los pasillos atestados de gente y las miradas curiosas de las omegas sin alfa. Someter a su bebé a tanto ajetreo preocupaba sobremanera al ojiverde.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre? —le preguntó el omega comprendiendo que Rivaille no respondería— ten paciencia.

El pelinegro gimoteó con más fuerza llamando la atención de un par de alumnos alfa que caminaban hacia el aula de detenciones.

Disculpándose, Eren al fin logró encontrar el sanitario de chicas, era una molestia tener que estar ahí pero para un omega aquel tipo de exclusión ya era una costumbre.

Se sentó en el inodoro tapado, recostando a Rivaille entre sus brazos solo para descubrir la causa de su molestia, la manta celeste en la que lo envolvió Levi estaba tan apretada que incómodo a su niño hasta hacerlo sentir sofocado.

—Lo lamento —le susurró Eren.

La cara del bebé volvió a su color natural, el omega limpió los restos de lágrimas que permanecían en las mejillas suaves del pequeño alfa, con Isabel había sido diferente, ella era una omega tranquila, algo testaruda pero fue más fácil de criar porque demandaba toda su atención a base de gritos y protestas. En cambio Rivaille nunca lloraba, excepto cuando realmente algo le desagradara, como la ropa ajustada y estar lejos de su madre durante más de diez minutos.

Eren lo mantuvo contra su pecho, transmitiéndole feromonas de tranquilidad. Se quedaron así un tiempo hasta que Juliet fue a tocar la puerta.

—El evento está a punto de comenzar, Eren —susurró pasando un paquete por debajo— te traje la ropa, no tardes.

—Dame unos minutos.

Los pasos de su amiga se alejaron y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Afuera los preparativos para la graduación estaban casi listos, las sillas repartidas en filas de diez fueron ocupadas rápidamente por padres, entre ellos: Carla y el señor Grisha.

El pelinegro los vio desde la entrada principal, pero no pudo ubicar a su omega.

Dejando a Isabel al cuidado de Carla, Levi fue hacia los vestidores de mujeres que se encontraban detrás, empujó la puerta para entrar sin importarle si causaba un alboroto o no.

Los omega charlaban alegremente en dos grupos divididos, los omega chicos y las omega mujeres; mas allá, las beta mujeres en menor cantidad delimitaban su territorio haciéndose a un lado de los omega. Ningún bando parecía reparar en el otro.

El alfa decidió dirigirse al rincón donde unos diez omegas varones se quedaron estáticos al verlo.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —les preguntó. Estos lo miraron inquisitivamente, manteniendo una prudente distancia hasta notar que ese alfa de mirada fría ya estaba marcado.

—¿Eren Ackerman? —se animó a decir el rubio de ojos verdes que estaba a medio vestir.

—Si

—Pregúntale a Juliet —señaló— la beta de lentes.

La nombrada volteó a verlo, en efecto se trataba de una beta con el pelo negro recogido en una larga coleta sedosa.

—Eren fue al sanitario del segundo piso —le dijo amablemente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Levi con brusquedad. Ella negó con la cabeza, no quiso sonar tan grosero o asustarla pero le irritaba no poder encontrar a su omega.

—El pequeño Rivaille necesitaba atención —susurró Juliet.

Asintiendo, el alfa salió de allí sin dirigirle mirada a nadie.

—¿Eren?

El ojiverde cambiaba de ropa, Rivaille ya dormido en la cuna cesta con las manitos apretadas en la colcha

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Una beta me dijo dónde estabas

—Rivaille no se sentía bien —se excusó— entra con cuidado.

Levi asintió silenciosamente caminando para llevarse al bebé alfa.

—No —Eren lo detuvo —sabes que no le gusta estar lejos de mi

—¿Semidesnudo? —señaló al omega con el torso descubierto.

—Tengo que cambiarme —replicó Eren cubriéndose con ambas manos pero para entonces ya tenía a Levi acorralándolo contra una pared.

El alfa besó la línea de su cuello, saboreando esa tersa piel y obligándolo a reclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sabes que cuidaré de nuestro hijo —le susurró al oido— pero ahora quiero un momento íntimo contigo .

—¿Ahora? —Eren se dejó hacer tanteando el abdomen de su alfa.

—¿No quieres?

—Si quiero

Lo recargó sobre la pared, sujetándolo por las caderas para pegarlo en contra de su cuerpo. Calzaban perfectamente el uno contra el otro, Eren pudo escuchar como se quitaba el cinturón dejándolo caer sonoramente.

_'Alfas'_. Pensó. _'Siempre marcando su terrotorio donde no debían'._

Le gustaba.

Antes le hubiera desagradado esa enferma posesividad en Levi pero con el paso de los años fue convirtiendose en parte importante de su vida.

—Tienes que prepararme —le dijo retadoramente, besando con desesperación aquellos labios— has que lubrique por ti, Levi.

El pelinegro soltó un gruñido dejando que Eren le dejará marcas en el cuello ya desnudo.

Los besos demandantes no se dejaron esperar, el alfa lo atraía para sentirlo mas cerca y restregarse contra su entrepierna, Siempre rozando su cintura tallandose entre ellos contra la pared, los finos dedos tanteando esa entrada para introducirse en el mojado ano de su omega.

Eren gimió mirando al techo, pronunciando su nombre con un tono agudo de voz cuando aquel miembro rozó su entrada y los dedos abandonaron su cálido interior generando un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

—Estas mas desesperado que yo.

—No hemos tenido un momento tan íntimo desde que nació Rivaille —jadeó sin para al sentirlo deslizándose en su interior, sin detenerse, los músculos de su cuer po se relajaron permitiéndole la entrada. Dejandolo llegar hasta el fondo y obligándolo a soltar un suspiro de consuelo cuando lo sintió completamente dentro.

Levi sostuvo sus caderas, siempre recargandolo contra la pared para evitar que se lastimara.

Se mantuvieron quietos sintiendo sus tensas respiraciones y la húmeda sensación al estar piel con piel.

Rivaille despertó.

—Nos esta mirando —le dijo Eren dándole un golpe al hombro de su alfa.

—Dejalo. Aprenderá como se hace el amor.

—¿!Qué!? —exclamó el ojiverde— No Levi, no

—¿Lo hago mal?

—Es un bebé —reprochó sin poder creérselo— déjame cargarlo o llorara.

—¿Donde esta?  
—¿Que cosa?

—Esa cosa que le ponen en la boca a los mocosos.

Eren entendió señalando la bolsa de pañales, un chupon con forma de conejo.

El alfa lo puso en la boca de su bebe reclinándose junto con el cuerpo de Eren.

Rivaille cerró los ojos concentrándose en succionar el juguete. Dormitando.

—¿Mejor?

—Algo.

—Comenzaré a moverse.

El omega lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de abrise al sentir como lo sacaba por completo para meterlo de golpe, reprimió un grito.

—...mgh...No seas torpe.

—Este es mi premio —se burló Levi curvando sus labios en una sonrisa casi amorosa— voy a llenarte.

Eren se sintió feliz.

Ver sonreír a Levi era algo para celebrar.

Jadeó al sentir sus embestidas, todas perfectas golpeando el mismo punto sin descanso. La espalda rozaba la pared, los gruñidos de Levi contra sus oídos. Nunca antes lo habían hecho en el baño. Levi gimió su nombre buscando su rostro para llenarlo de besos.

Eren terminó con un grito, su miembro todo el tiempo rozando contra el abdomen del peliengro termino machandolo con sus fluidos.

Levi lo siguió, sintiendo como su interior se contraía sin parar. Continuó moviéndose cada vez mas lento, casi hasta detenerse.

—No anudes —pidió Eren.

—Estas loco si me pides eso.

—Tengo una entrevista.

—¿Cuando te volviste famoso?

—No bromeó —Levi lo miró con mala cara. Entonces Eren tuvo que utilizar sus encantos— te amo alfa gruñon. Por favor no anudes dentro de tu gatito.

Levi chasqueó la lengua embistiendo mas rápido para no formar el nudo.

—No eres un gatito —dijo— tienes ojos de cachorro.

Mordió la clavícula del menor viendo como su semilla bajaban por los muslos del omega.

Al fin y al cabo no pudo anudar. Eren no se lo perdonaría y el tampoco.

—Ayúdame a cambiarme —le pidió Eren casi sin aliento—...y, gracias.

—Lo sabes. Cobraré mis servicios esta noche.

—Tu mandas —le siguió el juego dejando que lo ayudara a levantarse— pero hoy estoy ocupado.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

Faltaban unas horas, Eren dejó a Levi y Rivaille con su familia.

—Cuidaré de River —le prometió Levi.

—Solo...solo no lo dejes caer.

—Quieres disciplina ¿cierto?

Se despidieron con otro beso que fue interrumpido por Isabel y el hombre de lentes que se lo llevó al otro cuarto.

—No entiendo porque quiere entrevistarme —le dijo Eren tomando asiento junto al hombre. Era un beta.

—Desde que el capitán dejó la legión la gente se pregunta muchas cosas —sacó una pequeña libreta—Por ejemplo. Como sería la vida matrimonial de Levi y Eren Ackerman en un mundo lleno de alfas y omegas.

—Pero este es un mundo lleno de alfas y omegas —le recordó Eren— sin ofender.

—No para los betas —sonrio el tipo—

sera una exclusiva para mi revista.

—Perdí mi tiempo rogándole a Levi que no anudara —bufó para si mismo.

—Dijiste algo?

—No. Nada. Puede comenzar tengo que irme en quince minutos.

—Dime ¿Qué se siente ser el esposo del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad?

_'Esta entrevista es por Levi no por mi'_ pensó.

Pero aquella pregunta le causaba cierta nostalgia. Estuvo preguntandose lo mismo durante años, mas que todo cuando descubrió ese secreto.

¿Que se sentía estar con Levi?

Un alfa gruñon. Un alfa que no era su alfa pero lo amaba mas que a su propia vida. Un alfa honesto y bueno. Un alfa enamorado. Único.

—Se siente como... —trató de hallar las palabras correctas— una detención en el despacho de tu maestro de cálculo, el que te obliga a hacer cosas indecentes para no reprobar.

El reportero se aclaró la garganta.

¿Estas sobrio? Estuvo tentado a preguntarle.

Conciente de que su respuesta fue seca y bochornosa, Eren desvió la mirada avergonzado.

El no estaba hecho para esto...

_..._

_'Tengo que confesarte algo Eren'_ la voz del alfa vino a su cabeza.

Esa fue una noche de Marzo. La noche cuando nació Rivaille y Levi estuvo a punto de perder a Eren.

_'¿que es?'_ le había preguntado con la voz débil.

Isabel y el bebé dormían en el sofa del cuarto de hospital. Levi se mantuvo a su lado, ocultando el miedo que tuvo hace unas horas atrás cuando le dijeron que su omega podría morir. Examinó su mano con minuciosidad antes de abrir la boca para decirle aquello.

_'El amor existe'._

_..._

Claro que existía.

Ellos dos eran la prueba.

—¿Eren? —El reportero parecía nervioso— ¿algo...más para añadir?

Si.

Tantas cosas.

Podría pasar años tratando de explicarle cuan infinitamente grande era su amor para con ese alfa y vicev er sa.

Asi que ¿Porque no comenzar desde el comienzo de todo?

—Pero no sentía lo mismo a los doce años —dijo viendo como el reportero rasgaba la pluma en su libreta— cuando me casé con él...

**FIN**

* * *

**El summary de INFINITAMENTE fue el final. Quien lo habría previsto.**

**:v**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic y dejaron review para decirme que les pareció. **

**Como sabran. Fanfiction eliminó 15 capítulos y tuve que resubirlos. Ese es el motivo por el cúal no hubo actualización del epílogo.**

**Esta es una explicación para quienes les sorpendió que Levi no fuera el verdadero alfa de Eren..**

**...**

**Cada omegaverse es distinto. A mi me gustan los omegaverses con mundos discriminatorios y difíciles. En este existen las parejas destinadas pero no el amor, entonces que pasaría si Levi un soldado correcto en sus principios se enamora de otro omega? De ahí nació este fic. **

**De alguna forma la trama era esta: Amor o instinto. **

**Eren entró en celo en el primer capítulo porque es un niño muy precoz, de alguna forma siempre estuvo enamorado de Levi y su cuerpo lo ayudó a entrar en celo porque creía que era su destinado. **

**Hice creer que eran destinados para confundirlas , lo siento, pero así el verdadero drama explotaría mejor. **

**En cambio Levi lo amó desde el primer momento, flechazo riren.**

**La esterilidad de Eren se debió a que ellos no eran compatibles. Entonces porque Mikasa si tuvo una hija con Jean? Eso se queda en incógnita. Hay cosas que mejor deben guardarse, porque Mika no se parece a Jean...**

**Cuando un omega encuentra a su destinado solo tiene ojos para él, pero Eren no sintió esa 'domesticación' por así llamarla cuando se casó con Levi. Tuvo sus momentos de rebeldía e incluso sus sueños y metas siguieron intactas cosa que para un verdadero omega hubiera sido un tabú. **

**Al fin y al cabo Levi descubrió que el amor era real y no un cuento de hadas como todo el mundo les enseñó a creer. **

**Este final va dedicado a ustedes, todas mis historias son para ustedes. \\._./  
**

**Nos leemos. **

**Se despide: ola-chan.**


End file.
